


Entangled

by krispybee12



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drama, Drug Abuse, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, High School, Human, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Teenagers, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispybee12/pseuds/krispybee12
Summary: Oh, what a tangled web we weave with threads of unrequited love, unbridled lust, addiction, and consequences unforeseen that will entangle us, tying the three of us together in twisted knots that can never be untied, no matter how hard we try…AH, AU, Romance/Drama





	1. Chapter 1

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 1

 

SPOV

“Ugh, I can’t wait until finals are finally over,” I groan, plopping my face down to my open calculus book as Godric chuckles lightly, tapping the top of my head with the end of his pen.

“We’re almost there, Sook,” he assures me as I raise my face, lifting a disbelieving brow at him as he shakes his head at me. I let out a sigh then, standing from the bed to stretch out my stiff limbs as Godric rolls over, stretching out over the bed with a small sigh.

“God, I can’t wait to get out of here,” I sigh out, plopping down to the cushioned seat in my picture window, staring out at what must be the most boring town on the planet, Bon Temps, Louisiana, longing for nothing more than to start a new life far from here.

“Six months,” Godric says, bringing my attention back to him as he rolls over to shoot me a wide grin. “Only six more months and we’ll be at university,” he reminds me as I nod absently, wishing there were some way to make time move faster.

“But that seems like an eternity from now,” I groan out as he chuckles once more, shaking his head at me. He stands then, plodding over to join me at the window, sitting opposite of me and reaching down to take my feet into his skillful hands. “Mmm, I love you,” I groan out as he begins rubbing my feet masterfully.

“Yeah, yeah, so long as I cater to your every whim, right?” he quips as I giggle, shaking my head at him.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Goddy,” I tease back. “You know you’re my very bestest friend in the whole wide world,” I assure him, leaning forward to peck the tip of his nose as his pretty green eyes shine in amusement.

“Yeah, I know, ditto, Sook,” he answers with a warm smile as I lean my head back against the wall, proceeding to close my eyes and enjoy my friend’s massage. “Have you decided on a major yet?” he asks as I shrug dismissively.

“I’m still torn,” I answer. “Once I get my basics done, I’ll have a better idea,” I muse, feeling much too excited about finally leaving this backwoods town to worry about such things just yet. “Let me guess, you have all four years plotted out to the very last study session already,” I tease, peaking at him as he smirks at me, a light pink staining his cheeks, wordlessly answering my question.

“I can’t help it,” he says with a shrug. “You know how I am; Mr. Responsible himself,” he quips as I snicker at him. He’s not wrong.

“I know,” I tell him leaning forward with a smirk. “You’re the conscience of the group, the one who keeps the rest of us out of trouble.” He rolls his eyes, shaking his head at me.

“I know,” he sighs out. “But honestly, you’re not nearly as bad as Pam and Amelia. Those two have a combined wild streak ten miles wide,” he sighs out as I burst into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, just admit it, your life would be boring without us, Goddy,” I tease as an unreadable expression comes over his face, making my brow pinch in confusion. “What is it?” I question as he shakes his head, forcing a smile.

“Nothing, it’s nothing,” he says softly as I reach over to place my hands over his, squeezing them softly. He’s been doing this more and more lately, shutting down on me like this and I can’t just brush it off any longer. He’s my very best friend and I just hate seeing him looking so distraught.

“Godric,” I say softly as he meets my concerned gaze, a small frown pulling at his full lips. “Hey, it’s me, Sook, alright? Just talk to me,” I beseech as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and lowers his eyes, a clear sign of his rising anxieties. “Hey, knock that off, will ya?” I tease lightly, leaning forward to press a chaste peck to his lips.

I pull back to see his brows rise before he leans forward, pressing his lips against my own, kissing me a bit harder. I go to pull away and this time it’s my brows rising in shock as he reaches up to cup my face into his palms, pulling my face closer before his tongue runs across my bottom lip. What the hell? I place my hands on his shoulders, pushing him away with a small frown as he lets out a defeated sigh.

“Just what the hell was that all about?” I question as his face lowers, his feet kicking at the floor as he shakes his head.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly, his voice barely above a whisper. I let out a sigh, hating seeing him look so chastised as I reach out to clutch his hand into my own. He lifts his face, meeting my gaze once more and I give him a warm smile.

“We’re friends, okay? Best friends, and I love you, I really do,” I assure him as he nods lightly. “And I’m sorry, Godric, I am, but I just don’t want to ruin our friendship, alright?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he concedes with a small smile as I lean forward to pull him into a tight hug.

“Still love me?” I whisper as he nods against me, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“Always,” he swears as a wide grin pulls at my lips. Bounding footsteps sound from outside my bedroom door then and I pull away, sharing a knowing smirk with my best friend.

“Incoming,” we say in unison, breaking into laughter together as my door crashes open to reveal the dual, smirking faces of Pam and Amelia.

GPOV

“Aww, Sook and Goddy, sittin’ in a tree,” Amelia sings out merrily. So not even funny given my current predicament. I proceed to flip her the bird, sending her and Pam into fits of giggles as Sookie leans forward to press a soft kiss to my cheek. The chaste action is enough to bring a warm flush to my cheeks as she gives me a sympathetic smile before turning her head and rolling her eyes at our giggling friends.

“You know we’re just fuckin’ with ya,” Pam purrs as the two of them push mine and Sookie’s text books carelessly across the bed before plopping down with matching, devious grins.

“Alright, out with it,” Sookie says, raising a brow as the inseparable duo’s grins grow impossibly wide.

“So, you know that band you like so much?” Amelia starts as Sookie nods fervently, her cerulean orbs shining in excitement.

“Crimson Bayou?” she questions eagerly as the duo nods. They’re a bit of a local sensation, especially among young adults in these parts and if the rumors surrounding the band are true, they’ve just managed to get signed by a pretty decent record label. Their music isn’t really to my own liking, but Sookie’s been pretty obsessed with them for a while now.

“They’re playing over at that new bar in Shreveport tonight,” Pam informs us before the three of them break out into excited squeals; high pitched enough to make me cringe. Ugh, sometimes it’s hard being the only male of the group. Sookie’s face falls then, a loud sigh escaping her as her shoulders slump dejectedly.

“Gran would never let me go,” she sighs out, as I reach up to rub my hand over her arm, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“Oh my God,” Amelia groans out, rolling her eyes. “Will you grow a pair already, Sook? Just sneak out once she falls asleep. It’s easy,” she explains as Pam nods her agreement, raising a challenging brow at her.

“I don’t know…,” Sookie says with a small frown. “If she found out, she’d tan my hide.”

“If she found out what?” Jason questions, propping against the frame of Sookie’s door with a lopsided smirk. “Don’t tell me the perfect child is thinkin’ o’ breakin’ the rules,” he teases as Sookie frowns at her troublemaker brother.

“We’re trying to talk her into sneaking out to come see a rock band with us, tonight,” Pam informs him as he grins widely, raising a questioning brow at a now blatantly blushing Sookie.

“I wasn’t gonna go,” she blurts out defensively as Jason sighs loudly, shaking his head at his sister.

“And why the hell not, Sook?” he questions as Sookie and I both look to him in shock, while Pam and Amelia grin over at him. “Ya never do anythin’ fun, sis. You’re a senior, gettin’ ready to graduate, it’s about time ya get out there and raise a lil’ hell.” Is he being serious right now? Sookie turns to me then, tilting her head as a thoughtful look crosses her face.

“What do ya think, Goddy?” she questions as I find myself shrugging. She already knows I’m not one for breaking the rules, but at the same time, I can never seem to disagree with her and it’s obvious she really wants to go.

“It’s totally up to you, Sook,” I answer dismissively, knowing there’s no way in hell I’ll be letting her go to a rock show alone. She nods fervently then, sending her golden locks flailing around her exuberant face.

“I’ll do it,” she blurts out excitedly before the three girls are squealing once more.

“Damn, stop that screamin’ ya’ll,” Jason complains, shooting me a small frown. “I don’t know how ya handle the three o’ them, Godric,” he says, shaking his head as I shrug, not really knowing how to answer that.

“You really think I can sneak out without Gran finding out?” Sookie questions a bit nervously as Jason rolls his eyes at her.

“I do it all the time,” he says flippantly as she crosses her arms, raising a brow at him.

“And you always manage to get caught, Jason Stackhouse,” she reminds him as his signature, lopsided grin pulls at his lips.

“That’s cuz Gran expects me to pull shit like that,” he throws back. “She’ll never suspect perfect, straight-A Sookie sneakin’ out to see a rock band.” I find myself looking to Jason in shock, finding it hard to believe Sookie’s dim witted brother’s logical reasoning. “Besides, I’ll cover for ya. You deserve a night o’ fun, Sook,” he tells her with a genuine smile as Sookie shoots to her feet before rushing over to pull her brother into a tight hug.

“Thanks, Jase,” she tells him, pulling away with a shining smile as he nods to her, shooting us a parting wave before meandering to his own bedroom down the hall.

Pam and Amelia jump up then and the three girls proceed to dig through Sookie’s closet, heatedly arguing over what appropriate concert apparel should consist of as I shake my head at the lot of them.

I stand then, wandering back to the bed and picking up mine and Sookie’s textbooks as a small frown forms on my face. I can hardly believe I kissed Sookie like that earlier. Just what the hell was I thinking? I could have ruined everything with that little stunt I pulled.

I’ve been wanting to tell her how I really feel about her for a while now, but after her earlier rejection, I can’t help wondering if maybe I’ve just been deluding myself. She sees me as her friend, her best friend, but nothing more, nothing romantic.

I drop our books upon her desk before plopping down to her chair, letting out a sigh of defeat. I look over at her then and can’t help the fond smile that pulls at my lips, seeing her obvious excitement. God, she’s so beautiful. Ugh, this sucks. Why did I have to go and develop feelings for my best friend? This thing was doomed before it even started.

“What do you think, Goddy?” Sookie asks excitedly, holding up a strappy red dress. My throat goes dry picturing just how amazing she’ll look in such revealing apparel and find myself nodding absently as a bright smile lights up her beautiful face, making her blue eyes shine in exuberance.

“So, you tagging along with us tonight?” Amelia questions as she plops down to settle herself upon my lap with a smirk as I glance up, rolling my eyes at her, a smile pulling at my lips despite myself.

“Like you have to ask,” I tease as she smirks down to me, shaking her head.

“You tell her yet?” she questions softly as I shake my head, silently berating myself for confessing my feelings to Pam and Amelia. What the hell was I thinking?

“I kissed her,” I admit as a wide grin stretches over her face. “She pushed me away, Ames,” I explain, watching my friend’s smile falter as this news sinks in. I glance back up to see Sookie speaking animatedly with Pam as another frown forms upon my face.

“She’ll come around, Goddy,” Amelia says then, reaching over to wrap her arms around my neck as I raise an incredulous brow at her. “She _will_. Just be patient, give her a little time to think things over.” I nod to her, hoping she’s not wrong about this.

“Hey, everything alright over here?” Sookie questions as her and Pam come to stand before us. Pam gives me a knowing smirk and I let out a sigh, once more wishing I had not confided in the big mouthed duo.

“Yeah, we were just talking about the show,” I lie as Sookie raises a brow. I know she knows I’m lying but she just shrugs lightly before leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek.

“This is gonna be so much fun,” she informs me with a grin that sends a wave of warmth through me as I find myself nodding, not caring about the upcoming show at all as I’m feeling much more interested in spending some more time with my best friend who currently holds the entirety of my affections.


	2. Chapter 2

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 1

 

 

 

EPOV

“Another hit?” Rasul asks, passing me the smoking blunt. I take a last hit before our upcoming show, feeling utterly relaxed and thankfully blazed as I hear the loud cheering emanating from the rowdy crowd of yet another over packed bar.

The four of us, Quinn, Rasul, Sophie Anne and I, started this little musical venture in Quinn’s parents’ garage our sophomore year and by some miracle, have actually managed to get signed with a major record label. I suppose I should be thankful, I mean this was our dream, becoming rock stars and getting to play for screaming fans every night, you know, living the high life. But as always seems to happen in life, fantasies so rarely mirror actual reality.

I may not have been so keen on the idea of signing this fucking contract if I had known just how tedious it would all become. I had stupidly thought this would be all about the music and wasn’t counting on the long hours, endless rehearsals,  and squealing fangirls, alright, so that last one isn’t so bad, in fact the girls are probably one of the only good things about this whole deal, well that and the money.

I’d like to be able to say I’ve been somewhat responsible with all the cash I’ve made with our newly found, moderate success, but that would be a giant fucking lie. I’ve never really been the responsible type, although, I do always at least remember to send home a decent chunk of change back home each month to my druggie parents as it at least seems to appease them enough to keep them off my fucking back. That is, without a doubt, the very best thing about being on the road constantly, finally being able to put some much needed distance between me and my fucking shitty ass excuse for parents.

“God, this rock star shit is nothing like I thought it’d be,” I muse aloud then, to no one in particular, as Quinn and Rasul chuckle lightly and Sophie shoots me with a death glare.

“It wouldn’t be nearly so bad for you if you could just show up to practice _on time_ once in a while,” Sophie Anne sneers at me as I roll my eyes, flipping her the bird. God, moderate fame has really turned her into such a stony bitch.

“Hey now, can’t we all just get along?” Quinn teases, his lavender eyes sparkling with mischief as he rises up the half full bottle of Jose Cuervo. “Come on guys, how ‘bout one last round before we go out there and meet our adoring fans?” he offers before pouring four shots.

Sophie scoffs at the three of us, turning her back to us and I roll my eyes, happily taking her shot along with my own before the four of us make our way to the lighted stage. Quinn takes his seat behind his mess of drums while Rasul and I pick up our guitars and Sophie Anne plasters on her fake smile as she walks up to stand before the mic, raising her arms to the screaming crowd.

“We are Crimson Bayou!” Sophie calls out, eliciting boisterous screaming and cheering from the ecstatic crowd. Sophie turns back to us then, lifting a brow and we nod our readiness before Quinn is clicking his wooden sticks together, counting down for our first number.

We begin our title song, the same one that granted us our recent record deal and my fingers are moving expertly over the metal strings of my worn bass, finding that familiar, automatic rhythm as I soon lose myself to the accustomed actions and sounds.

My mind and eyes begin to wander as I continue to play and I find myself surveying the crowd with a rather critical eye. It’s become rather customary for me to pick out the night’s post show ‘entertainment’ while on stage and I’ve become pretty good at seeking out just the right qualities to ensure a good time.

Soon enough, my eyes are drawn to a golden head of hair bobbing just before the stage and judging by the way the stunning blonde is looking me over with those bright, baby blues of hers, I know she’s definitely interested. My gaze lowers to take in her seductively curvaceous form bound in a fitted, strappy, red dress and a knowing smirk pulls at my lips as I shoot her a salacious wink. Bingo.

Her jaw drops after my subtle flirtation and I nod to her, grinning widely as I see her golden cheeks stain a deep crimson. I know her type all too well, the classic good girl looking for a bad boy; I’d be more than happy to be that for her tonight. Oh, I can already tell this is gonna be fun. The stunning blonde’s face lowers as she looks up at me coyly through her thick lashes and I can already feel myself getting hard just from that one, demure look. Fuck, this night is certainly looking up, if you get my gist.

I glance to her friends then, seeing her two girlfriends patting her on the back excitedly as her male friend shoots me a death glare. Uh oh, looks like someone’s been put in the friend zone. No matter though, the way his sexy, blonde companion is still eye fucking me, I’m sure I’ll have no problem getting her alone for a little private show later tonight.

SPOV

“Oh my God,” I shout into Amelia’s ear. “I think the bass player is totally checking me out!” I cry out excitedly, looking back up to see the gorgeous, blue eyed, blonde giving me a heated gaze that melts me down to my toes. Oh, hot damn, that boy is pretty.

“Oh, he so totally is, sweetness,” Pam yells against my other ear as she looks to me with a smirk, waggling her brows at me suggestively.

“What do you think Goddy?” I question, raising my arm to pull him into a half hug as I press my face against his. “Ya think I have a shot?” I see a deep scowl forming on my friend’s normally serene face as he stares daggers up at said bass player and I raise a questioning brow at him as he shakes his head.

“I don’t like it,” he says into my ear as a small frown forms on my face. “I know his type, Sook, he’s nothing but trouble,” he informs me as my frown deepens.

“You can’t know that, Godric,” I argue back as he shakes his head at me. “Just ‘cuz he’s in a rock band doesn’t mean he’s a bad person,” I reason, looking back up to the stunning blonde, a small sigh involuntarily escaping me as I eye him appreciatively yet again.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt, is all,” Godric tells me, reaching up to put a supporting hand on my shoulder as my frown deepens. My mind is replaying his kiss from earlier and can’t help but wonder if this is just his jealousy speaking. I love him, just not in _that_ way and already told him as much just hours before.

“Yeah, well I don’t think I like the way you’re judging someone so harshly before getting to know them,” I inform him as his brows rise in shock. “And just so you know, if I get the chance, I’m going for it,” I add as my friend’s jaw drops.

I really don’t know if I have a real shot with the gorgeous bass player, but given the way he’s eyeballing me, I have a feeling this isn’t the last time I’ll be seeing the handsome blonde tonight. I’m not about to let an opportunity like this pass me by, besides, Godric needs to understand that I’m not romantically interested in him whatsoever and if moving on with someone else is the only way to prove this to him, then so be it.

“You can’t be serious,” he deadpans as I nod solemnly.

“You two are missing the show,” Amelia says then, poking her head between us and effectively managing to break up our silent showdown. I force a small smile at her before turning back to the stage once more, all the while trying to ignore the disapproving looks Godric’s shooting my way.

Damn it, this night was supposed to be about me finally getting out and having a little fun. I freaking deserve as much and I certainly don’t want such an opportunity ruined by drama. I can hardly believe Godric is acting this way. I really thought we had sorted everything out between us earlier.

I let out a sigh, trying my best to shake off those thoughts as best I can. I won’t let this ruin my night, Godric needs understand that he’s been my very best friend for years now and I just can’t jeopardize our friendship by introducing a romantic element into things; I won’t risk losing him for good if things were to sour between us.

“You alright, cupcake?” Pam asks against my ear as I nod, forcing another smile.

“I’m fine,” I answer, catching the cerulean gaze of the bass player once more. A genuine smile stretches over my face as he grins down to me and all my worries just melt away under his mesmerizing gaze. “I’m just perfect,” I assure Pam with a wide grin as she gives me an approving nod.

I enjoy the rest of the show, losing myself in the hypnotic sounds I’ve been humming to myself for months now and once the show comes to an end the four of us are left fighting the large crowd as we work our way towards the exit. Godric is doing his best to protect the three of us from hordes of jabbing elbows and shambling feet and once we finally make it outside, the four of us are left gasping for breath in the cool, night air.

“That was some show,” Amelia says as we lean back against the cool, brick exterior of the bar together and the rest of us nod our agreement as we watch the rest of the crowd slowly trickling back to their cars. “I think they sound even better live than they do on their album,” she muses thoughtfully and I silently agree with her assessment as I begin gazing around, hoping I might just be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of a certain blonde dreamboat once more.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” a male voice sounds as we turn to take in the friendly face of Crimson Bayou’s beefy, bald headed drummer. He’s soon joined by the band’s muscled, Middle Eastern guitar player who proceeds to sling his arm around his band mate and my breath hitches as they’re both joined by none other than the dreamy bass player. God, he’s even prettier up close.

“Oh! You guys were just wonderful! We’re all big fans,” Amelia gushes as I catch Godric’s glare from the corner of my eye as he proceeds to glower at the three band members.

“And did you like the show?” the bass player asks, looking straight at me with his piercing, ocean blue gaze.

“Um, yeah, it was really great,” I admit somewhat shyly, feeling a warm blush crawling up my cheeks as a wide grin forms on his face.

“I’m Eric, by the way, and this is Quinn and Rasul,” he says, smacking his companions on their broad shoulders in turn. “And I don’t believe I caught your name, beautiful,” he says stepping forward to stand right before me as my heart is practically leaping from my chest. Oh my God. I find myself just staring up, openly gawking at what must be the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on and my brain turns off entirely as I suddenly forget how to speak.

“This is Sookie,” Pam answers for me, shooting me a knowing smirk as she wraps her arm around my shoulder. “And that’s Amelia, Godric,” she says, pointing to my friends in turn. “And I’m Pam, you know, if you were interested in finding out our names as well,” she quips as Eric chuckles lightly, nodding to my friend before turning his gaze back to me.

“It’s certainly a pleasure to meet you, Sookie,” he practically purrs, lifting my hand to place a feather light kiss to my fingertips as I find myself melting to a puddle beneath the hypnotic spell of a man the angels deemed to name Eric.

“Yes, you too, Eric,” I answer back softy feeling my blush growing steadily warmer as he takes hold of my hand, rubbing his calloused thumb over my knuckles to elicit a pleasured shiver from me as his sapphire eyes sparkle beautifully under the soft light of the streetlamps.

“So what happened to your singer?” Amelia asks then, breaking me from my spell as I look back to the group. Quinn and Rasul both shrug to her.

“I guess she headed back to the motel,” Rasul answers dismissively.

“Oh, are we keeping you?” I ask then, looking back up to Eric as a wide grin comes to his face.

“Not at all,” he answers, such a simple answer really, but I still find myself swooning under his words, or maybe just under that gaze of his, I don’t know. What I do know is I’m already caught, hook, line and sinker and am most willingly being reeled in by the charismatic bass player with the startling blue eyes.

“We were actually hoping to keep the party going, if you guys were up for having a little fun?” Quinn throws out then, holding up a bottle of liquor with a wide grin.

“Oh, I don’t know,” I answer somewhat nervously, looking over to my friends to meet Godric’s uneasy gaze as he looks back and forth between Eric and I with an unreadable expression.

“Aww, don’t be such a party pooper, Sook,” Amelia tells me, stepping up to the opposite side from Pam, adding her arm around my shoulders.

“Yeah, this is your night, remember, cupcake?” Pam purrs as I worry my bottom lip nervously, not quite sure if I share their obvious enthusiasm, especially after seeing that concerned gaze coming from Godric.

“I’d really love it if you came out with us, Sookie,” Eric beseeches then and as I look back up to see the silent pleading shining in those amazing cobalt orbs of his. I find myself nodding absently as a slight smile pulls at my lips.

“Alright then,” I agree, all previous worries melting away as a breathtaking smile lights up Eric’s beautifully handsome face. He squeezes my hand gently and that one, small touch is enough to send my heart pounding wildly in my chest.

“Come on,” Eric says, pulling me from my girlfriend’s dual embrace, leading me towards a shiny, black motorcycle. Because, of course the gorgeous, rock star, bass player would drive a motorcycle, I mean, what else did I really expect?

“Sookie?” is called out then and I turn back to see Godric’s worried gaze as he stands surrounded by the rest of the group. The look on his face is enough to make me pause before Eric is running his hand over my arm, sending a wave of chills through me and once more managing to ease my worries.

“Don’t worry, we’ll meet you guys there,” I call back as Eric nods his agreement, swinging his long, leather clad leg over the bike before nodding to me to join him.

“I’ll take good care of your friend,” Eric tells him, helping me to settle myself snuggly against him before kick starting the bike. “Hold on tight, beautiful,” he encourages, pulling my arms to wrap tightly around his waist. “You ever ride a bike before?” he asks as I shake my head, feeling a wave of excited nerves coursing through me. “You’re in for a treat then,” he assures me with a wink before turning back to the road, revving up the bike as more delicious shivers run through me.

And with that we’re off, an excited squeal escaping me as we speed off through the cool, Louisiana night, me clinging tightly to the beautifully handsome boy who I fear may have already stolen my heart.


	3. Entangled Ch. 3 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 3

 

GPOV

I stand, staring open jawed as my best friend, and current love interest, rides off into the night whilst clinging tightly unto another man. Holy shit, this hurts. But what the hell did I really expect? Did I truly believe she would shun all male attention just because I finally mustered up enough courage to finally kiss her? What a fool I’ve been. Just how stupid can one person be?

“Godric?” Amelia questions softly, breaking me from my inner tirade as I turn to take in the concerned gaze of my friend. “You doin’ alright there, bud?” she questions, hitting me with a sympathetic smile as I nod absently.

“Yeah, of course,” I answer, forcing a fake smile that I know isn’t really fooling anyone as Pam and Amelia both raise matching, challenging brows at me. “God, I’m fine, alright,” I sigh out. “It’s not like I really expected her to stay single forever. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened,” I tell them, even as I’m screaming internally at the injustice of the situation.

“Right…,” Pam says skeptically as I shrug, trying my best to play it cool.

“I’m sure it’s just a phase,” Amelia throws out with an encouraging smile. “I mean, he’s a bass player in a rock band, there’s no way he’s looking for anything serious,” she muses as I find myself gulping loudly, knowing _exactly_ what a guy like that would be looking for in a naïve girl like Sookie.

“So, you guys coming, or we just gonna stand around here all night?” Quinn asks us then, shooting us a wide grin.

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, we’re coming,” Pam throws out with an eye roll. “Where we headed anyhow?” she questions as the two guys share an exuberant smile.

“Just follow us,” Rasul answers, heading over to a flashy, red sports car with Quinn following closely behind. The girls and I make our way to Pam’s car, piling in together as I try my best not to think about what that lecherous bass player may be up to with Sookie right about now.

We proceed through the darkened night, following the glowing, red tail lights of the sports car, drifting further and further into the marshy bayou and I must admit my curiosity is peaked once we finally park in what appears to be the middle of nowhere. Well, this certainly isn’t where I pictured we’d be heading.

We exit the car together and I look over to see a roaring bonfire is already burning, lighting up the sandy shore of the nearby creek. My heart drops then as I spot Sookie curled up in Eric’s lap and a searing pain tears through my chest, noticing the obvious adoration shining in her blue eyes as she gazes up at him. Fucking hell, I think I need a drink.

Quinn and Rasul thankfully approach us then, holding out a cardboard box that’s filled with an assortment of liquor bottles and I don’t even bother to glace at the labels before taking hold of one of the long necks and proceeding to throw it back with fervor.

“That’s it, bud, drink up,” Rasul encourages with a wide grin. I nod absently, not needing any form of encouragement to get properly blitzed right about now, before the lot of us are making our way over to the fire to join Eric and Sookie.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Sookie calls merrily, a shining smile lighting up her beautiful face as she turns to face us. “Isn’t this place great? It’s just so gorgeous out here!” she exclaims as I see Eric running his hand up her thigh as he shoots her a sly grin. I grit my teeth, plopping down to the sandy beach before taking another burning swig of whatever the hell this is as I fight back the urge to pull her off the smug bastard’s lap.

“It’s not nearly as beautiful as you, Lover,” Eric purrs, rubbing his nose along Sookie’s jaw and I can’t help but roll my eyes at him before Sookie starts giggling sweetly, looking up to him like he’s the fucking eighth wonder of the world. Dear Lord, there’s not enough liquor in the world to help me endure the fucking torture of seeing them playing all lovey dovey together.

Amelia nudges me then, passing a blunt towards me and her brows shoot to her hairline seeing me actually take a hit before a wide grin crosses her face. I smirk over to her, blowing out a billowing cloud of smoke before leaning back and letting the joint work to help ease some of my worries. I can do this, dammit; I’m strong enough to rise above this little crush of Sookie’s, because that’s all this is, a silly little crush, nothing more.

Sookie will have her fun for a time and when this bass player predictably takes off, breaking her fragile heart, I’ll be here to pick up the pieces. I’ll be here for her to support her, to love her, just like I always have been, like I always will be. It’ll kill me to see her go through this inevitable heartbreak, but I suppose she’ll just have to learn the hard way.

Loud music is soon floating through the air, emanating from the speakers of Quinn and Rasul’s ride and I close my eyes, letting the heat of the fire and warmth of the booze lull me into a momentary state of contentment.

EPOV

I hold the little blonde sexpot named Sookie a little closer, a smirk pulling at my lips as she looks up to me in obvious enthrallment. The harsh glares from her friend, Godric, haven’t escaped me, but as he now seems properly content, I suppose he won’t purpose much a problem for the rest of the evening.

“How you kids doing this fine night?” Quinn questions, popping a squat beside us as Sookie gives him a shy smile whilst another soft blush creeps up her cheeks.

“Fine,” she answers softly as Quinn hands me a bottle of tequila, shooting me a knowing wink. I take a swig before offering it to my blonde companion. She nibbles her plush, bottom lip a bit nervously before reaching out to take the offered bottle into her small hand.

“Careful, Lover, this stuff is pretty strong,” I warn her before she tilts her head back, taking a surprisingly large swig of the hard booze.

“Hey! That’s a girl!” Quinn cries out as Sookie is left coughing, scrunching up her cherub nose before grimacing at the bottle, making Quinn and I chuckle lightly. I proceed to pat her back gently before she looks up to us with a small frown.

“Ugh, that stuff is awful!” she exclaims, making Quinn and I laugh harder before I pull her against my chest, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

“I tried to warn you, Lover,” I remind her as she smirks up at me, shaking her head lightly.

“I’m really not used to this sort of thing, to be honest,” she informs us with a small smirk.

“You mean you’ve never drank before?” Quinn questions disbelievingly as Sookie shrugs.

“Not unless you count communion wine and I only drink that when I visit my Catholic friend’s church,” she informs us as Quinn and I share a grin.

“Yet here you are, Lover, drinking tequila with members of a rock band,” I tease as she blushes once more, a reaction I find to be completely endearing from the enchanting southern belle. “Whatever would your pastor have to say about such naughty behavior?” I breathe against her ear before nibbling her lobe teasingly, eliciting a noticeable shiver of desire to run through her.

“I could care less right about now,” she states firmly before taking another gracious swig of the tequila, leaving both Quinn and I looking to her in shock. She lowers the bottle, swallowing the burning liquid much more smoothly this time before shooting us a wide grin.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Quinn says, shaking his head. “Blondie’s got a wild side,” he muses as Sookie snickers giddily.

“Does she now?” Rasul questions, stepping before us with a sly grin as Sookie nods adamantly up to my fellow band member. “Well, this is good news, cuz I was really hoping to go for a dip tonight, if you’d be kind enough to join me,” he proposes with a wink. Sookie looks to me then and I shrug to her, leaving it up to her to decide.

“Oh, why not?” she says, shocking the three of once more as she pops up from my lap and begins stripping off her tiny, red dress. Oh, holy fucking hell, I definitely picked the right girl from the crowd tonight. What a fucking knockout! “Come on guys!” she calls to her three friends who are staring at Sookie in shock along with the rest of us. “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” she calls merrily, skipping her nearly naked body towards the creek.

I need no further invitation than that, stripping away my own clothes with zeal along with my two band mates before rushing to join the little minx named Sookie in the cool creek water amidst the marshy bayou. Loud splashing sounds behind me and I glance back to see the rest of the group decided to join in before I’m left looking around for a certain golden head of hair.

“Hey, cutie,” is whispered into my ear and a wide grin crosses my face as I turn to see Sookie’s exuberant face as she bobs beside me in the cool, darkened water. I reach out for her, wrapping my arms around her waist before pulling her against my chest.

“You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that, Lover?” I breathe against her ear as she presses closer against me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist, letting me keep her afloat in the calm, cool waters.

“Yeah, well you don’t look so bad yourself, stud,” she quips back, smirking up at me through the thick lace of her lashes.

“Stud, huh?” I tease, nipping at her earlobe as she breaks into a fit of delighted giggles, nodding her head to me. “I think I like the sound of that,” I inform her, settling my feet to the pebbled bed of the creek before reaching up to cup her small face into my hands. I lean my face closer, looking for any signs of hesitancy from her and as I register no such thing, I proceed to lean closer still before pressing my lips against hers to kiss her softly.

“Eric,” she sighs out, an enamored smile curling her lips as her bright orbs flutter open to look up to me coyly. Fuck me, she’s incredible. I shake my head, hardly believing my luck whilst feeling myself hardening under her enchanting spell.

“I love hearing you say my name like that, Lover,” I whisper against her ear, nuzzling my face against her slickened skin. A small gasp escapes her then and I raise a questioning brow at her seeing her face turn deep crimson. I chuckle lowly then, realizing she’s noticed my very obvious arousal pressing against her hip.

“Sorry, it’s just your, um, oh, God,” she stumbles out, lowering her face into her hands with a sigh as I laugh harder, grinding myself against her curvaceous hip teasingly. Oh, this is just too good.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Lover,” I whisper through my grin. “I’m certainly not embarrassed about you knowing just how much I’m affected by you,” I assure her as she gives me a coy smile, nodding lightly.

“Yeah, okay,” she says softly, yet a deeper crimson staining her cheeks. She’s just too adorable.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” I question cautiously before she’s shaking her head vehemently, her eyes widening in surprise.

“No! No, not at all!” she blurts out as a wide grin comes to my face and I pull her against me tighter before running my hands along the smooth line of her back, making a small sigh escape her plush, pink lips.

“I’m glad to hear that, Lover, because I’d love to kiss you again, if you’d let me,” I beseech somewhat pleadingly, looking down and watching as she runs her wet fingers over my chest, trailing small, drizzling patterns over my exposed skin with her delicate fingers. A shy smile graces her lips just before she looks up to me with a small nod.

“I think I’d like that very much,” she informs me softly, raising her face towards my own as her eyelids flutter closed. I reach up to cup her face, whilst sliding my fingers through her damp, golden hair and I take a moment just to appreciate how beautiful she really is. Damn, I guess I really did pick the right girl out from that rowdy bar crowd.

I lower my face then, capturing her sweet lips with my own and the innocent, southern belle surprises me once more this night when I feel her running her slick tongue across my bottom lip. I very willingly oblige her, opening my mouth to grant her access before our tongues are twining together, massaging against one another in an erotic play that leaves me groaning yearningly into her mouth.

Sookie moans into my own mouth then, reaching up to grip my hair into her small fists and I quickly lose myself to the feel of her sweet affections. Soon, our slick bodies are sliding against one another, our hips rocking together to grant deliciously slick friction within the confines of the cool, creek water all the while deepening our kiss that has quickly become passionate and all consuming.

We only pull away once we’re both nearly depleted of oxygen and the lustful gaze the little sexpot is now shooting me is enough to let me know she’s in line for more, apparently feeling the same desperate need that is internally screaming to experience more with this intriguing woman.

“You wanna get out of here, Lover?” I whisper against her ear as I feel her body tense against me. I pause then, wondering if I’ve been reading the signs wrong when I notice her glancing over to her friends anxiously.

“Um,” she hums out, worrying her bottom lip nervously as I run my hands over the slick skin of her arms, waiting for her decision and praying she’s just as into this as I am. I meet the harsh gaze of her male friend then and it’s obvious to see he’s completely furious about seeing Sookie and I together like this.

“If you’d rather stay here with your friends, that’s fine,” I assure her, trying as best I can to keep the disappointment from leaking into my voice. I really don’t want to push her into doing something she’s uncomfortable with and it’s clear she’s rather inexperienced sexually. Sookie lets out a small sigh then, shaking her head.

“No, I wanna go with you,” she informs me, looking up to me with a shy smile.

“You’re sure, Lover?” I question cautiously, not wanting her to later change her mind as my anticipation for what is to come is already building steadily within me. Sookie’s smile widens then as she nods firmly.

“I’m sure, Eric, I want this,” she says, leaning up to kiss me softly. “I want you,” she whispers against my lips, making my throbbing erection kick against her hip as I’m filled to the brink with fervent longing. Oh, fuck yes, this is actually happening; thank fucking Christ.

Sookie lets out a startled squeak as I proceed to drag her eagerly from the cool water and soon the two of us are left chuckling together as we try and throw our clothes back on over our dripping bodies beside the roaring fire.

“Hey, what are you two doing? The water’s great!” Sookie’s dark haired friend, Amelia, calls out as Sookie smirks over to me.

“Sookie and I are going for a little ride,” I throw out. “There’s something I really want to show her,” I add, shooting Sookie a playful wink as she giggles delightedly, wrapping an arm around my waist before waving her goodbyes to her friends.

“How long are you gonna be gone, Sook?” questions her friend, Godric, hesitantly as he stumbles from the creek somewhat clumsily, obviously having abided in a bit of booze and possibly a bit more by this point in the evening.

“Um, I’m not really sure,” she says nervously, looking over to me for guidance. I wrap my arm around her tightly, pulling her firmly against my side.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she gets home safe,” I assure him as he hits me with a scornful glare. Yeah, kind of saw that shit coming. I just roll my eyes, not letting his obvious disapproval get to me.

“Godric, I’ll be fine, alright?” she assures her friend as he continues to stare me down. “I’ll call you first thing tomorrow, I promise.” Godric lets out a loud sigh then, running his fingers through his dampened hair before nodding to her.

“Alright,” he sighs out with a small frown. “Just be careful, Sook,” he beseeches softly as she nods to him before blowing him a kiss, bringing a slight smile from her concerned friend.

“Night, Goddy, call you tomorrow!” she calls back to him as the two of us begin making our way back to my bike together. “Bye guys!” she calls to the rest of the group, who call out their own goodbyes in return before I kick start my bike. Sookie grips onto me tightly, bringing a small smile to my face and with that, I’m hurtling off with my sexy, blonde companion.

As we speed off through the night, I just can’t seem to wipe the huge grin from my face as I’m eagerly anticipating what is soon to come. This night is quickly turning out so much better than I had hoped it might.


	4. Entangled Ch. 4 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 4

 

SPOV

Eric turns his bike into the lighted parking lot of the local motel and my heart is practically beating out of my chest by the time we’re parked. He looks back to me with a very masculine grin as he helps me down from the bike and my throat tightens as my nerves are quickly welling up within me. I may be a bit clueless when it comes to boys and dating, but I know why we’re here, hell, I more than willingly agreed to come even knowing just what he was hinting at, but I can’t help wondering if I’m really ready for this.

Eric takes firm hold of my hand then, proceeding to lead me towards what I can only assume is his own room and I find myself looking around a bit anxiously as my worries are rising ever higher. Am I making a mistake? Should I really go through with this? _Can_ I really go through with this? Eric eases open his door, ushering me inside the small room and I take in a deep breath, working to settle my nerves.

“Are you alright, Lover?” he questions softly as I lean against the small dresser, nibbling nervously on my bottom lip as I look into his startlingly beautiful blue eyes, seeing the obvious concern flashing within their depths.

“Um, I think so,” I say softly, my voice barely above a whisper. “I’m just a little nervous,” I admit as I feel a warm blush crawling up my cheeks.

“Hey,” he says, standing before me, placing his large hands upon my shoulders as he looks down to me with a warm smile. “I want you to be comfortable, alright? We won’t do anything you’re not okay with, I promise,” he swears as I give him a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Eric,” I sigh out, feeling marginally better as he squeezes my shoulders lightly, looking down to me with that heartbreakingly beautiful smile of his.

“Come on,” he says, taking my hand and leading me towards the bed. I pause, looking to him in question and he breaks out into amused laughter. “I just thought we could sit and talk, maybe get to know each other a bit,” he explains.

“Oh!” I answer in surprise, a wide grin spreading over my face. “That actually sounds really nice,” I admit, watching as he sprawls his long limbs out over the bed before crossing his arms behind his head. He grins at me before reaching over to pat the bed and I find myself giggling lightly as I crawl up beside him, laying upon my side and propping my head up on my elbow.

“So, tell me something about yourself, Sookie,” he says, rolling onto his own side so we’re now lying facing one another with a bit of distance still separating us as I shrug to him.

“Not much to tell, really,” I admit with a small sigh. “I’m just an average high school senior from a boring, small town that just can’t wait to graduate and finally get out of here.” Eric chuckles then, shaking his head lightly.

“I think we may have more in common than you think, Lover,” he informs me with a grin. “Why do you think I got started in this band to begin with? I couldn’t wait to finally get away from home, to experience my first, sweet taste of freedom.”

“And you did it,” I muse with a wistful smile. “You followed your dreams and actually became successful, despite the odds set against you,” I surmise dreamily. “Your life must be so exciting,” I muse as a small frown forms on Eric’s face as he shrugs dismissively.

“I guess,” he says dismissively. “Honestly, the whole rock star thing’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” he informs me as my brows rise in surprise.

“But you did it,” I throw back. “You worked hard and you got out. Surely it can’t be so bad getting to travel all over the place, sharing the music that you love so much with people from all over the world.”

“There are some perks, I suppose,” he says, reaching out to tuck a strand of my damp hair behind my ear with a small smile. “That’s how I met you, after all,” he adds as I feel yet another warm blush staining my face. He leans forward then, sighing softly against my ear, managing to send a wave of chills through me. “You’re absolutely adorable when you blush like that, Lover,” he whispers, bringing a soft giggle from me before he places a chaste kiss to my flushed cheek.

“I suppose that’s a good thing since I don’t think I’ve stopped blushing since I met you,” I admit as he takes hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together before lifting our combined hands to brush his lips along my knuckles. “Thank you,” I whisper softly then, as Eric’s face pinches in puzzlement.

“For what? Making you blush?” he questions, eliciting a burst of bubbling laughter from me as I shake my head at him.

“No! You goof!” I cry out, seeing him smile widely. “I was thanking you for being so sweet, for being patient with me,” I explain.

“Oh, that,” he says, a small smirk pulling at his lips. “I suppose you’ve managed to bring out my sweet side with that southern belle charm of yours,” he teases, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips as I feel yet another blush warming my cheeks. “And there you go with that adorable blushing again,” he teases as I smack his arm playfully.

“It’s your fault,” I accuse as he chuckles lowly. “Besides, it’s not like I can help it,” I argue with a small pout, bringing more amused laughter from the beautiful bass player before he leans down to kiss me once more. I manage not to blush this go round, instead finding myself reaching up to run my fingertips along the warm skin of his pronounced jaw as a longful yearning is building steadily within me.

“Sookie?” he questions softly as I reach up, wrapping my arms around his neck before sliding across the bed to mold the line of my body along his own.

“Eric,” I reply breathily as his long fingers play along the strappy lines of the back of my dress. I plunge my fingers into his thick, golden mane before leaning closer to press my lips against his once more. The chaste kiss heats up quickly as we’re soon lost in a passionate battle of lips, teeth and tongues, devouring one another’s mouths with an eager fervor the likes of which I’ve never felt before.

EPOV

I’m drowning, drowning in what very well may be the sweetest kiss I’ve yet to experience with this incredible girl that continues to surprise me at every turn with her enduring charms mixed with her intriguing blend of lustful innocence. I had started this night thinking I was seducing the sweet, naïve, southern belle but find the tables have somehow turned as I feel utterly bewitched by her, finding myself falling quite willingly under her enchanting spell.

I delve my fingers into her silken locks, tilting back her golden head as our lips and tongues continue their seductive battle for dominance. I know I’m a goner and soon pull away from our kiss, looking to the enamored blonde seductress, shaking my head lightly.

“If you want to stop, now’s the time, Lover,” I warn her, knowing if we continue on like this much longer, there won’t be any going back.

“I want this,” she states firmly, determination shining in her sapphire orbs. “I want you, Eric,” she says breathily for the second time this night, bringing a wide grin to my face as I nod my agreement.

“Good,” I tell her, pressing a soft kiss to those pouty, kissable lips of hers. “Because I most definitely want this as well, Lover,” I admit as she looks up to me with a coy smile. She takes hold of the red straps of her dress then beginning to slowly trail the light material down her arms and I’m left gulping loudly as she reveals inch after succulent inch of her sun kissed skin before me.

I’m left looking on in a state of wonderment as she’s soon clad in only tiny, lace undergarments for the second time this night, only this time we’re doing much more than just swimming together and I’m suddenly finding it difficult to force my stunned limbs into action as she hits me with that come hither look of hers. Fuck, this girl’s incredible.

“Well?” she questions with a smirk, glancing down to my still fully clothed body. I have to shake off my reverie before shooting her a smoldering grin, curling my finger to summon her closer. She willingly obliges, crawling slowly towards me as her cerulean orbs darken in lust.

“A little help, Lover?” I request lowly as she smirks up to me, reaching out to take the hem of my shirt into her small hands. I lift my arms for her and she proceeds to drag the material from me with a small giggle before tossing it aside carelessly.

She reaches for the fly of my pants then and I lay back on the bed, lifting my hips, having to help her peel the leather over my still dampened skin which leaves the two of us chuckling together before my pants finally disappear from sight.

“Lay back, Lover,” I beseech softy, helping to prop her head upon the pillows before raking my gaze over her prone, scantily clad body as my lusts are raised impossibly high. I rise above her then, propping myself up on my elbows before leaning down to press wet, open mouthed kisses along her jaw, trailing down the length of her slender throat before progressing steadily lower until my lips meet the scratchy lace material of her bra.

I shift my weight to my knees then, straddling Sookie’s gracious hips before trailing my fingers over her sides. Sookie eases herself forward then, granting me access to the small, metal clasp at her spine and with a flick of the wrist, the clasp is undone, bringing a small smirk to my lips before I reach up to take hold of the thin straps resting upon her narrow shoulders.

“You’re beautiful, Lover,” I whisper to her, easing the small straps down her arms to slowly reveal her pert, round breasts before me. Fucking perfect. I meet Sookie’s gaze then and the sultry glint shining in her sapphire eyes assures me she’s onboard for more as I reach up to cup her generous mounds into my palms.

“Eric, yes,” she breathes out as I run my thumbs over her rosy buds, watching with a small smile as they harden under my light touch. I lower my face then, running my tongue over each erect bud in turn before lavishing her breasts in gentle kisses and teasing sucks in order to elicit soft, pleasured moans from the gorgeous blonde.

I trail my left hand lower then, teasing my fingertips along her silken skin until I reach my lace covered goal at the apex of her thighs. I’m left groaning out around Sookie’s luscious breast as I cup her sex into my palm and feel just how wet she already is as her heated core soaks my hand.

“God, Sookie,” I groan out, proceeding to trail my mouth ever lower, leaving soft kisses in my wake whilst dragging the wisp of lace down her silken legs before tossing the offending material away carelessly. I settle myself between my eager lover’s thighs, glancing up to meet her hungry gaze before running my tongue through her pink, glistening folds.

“Oh!” Sookie cries out as I begin sucking teasingly around her throbbing, pink bud, making me chuckle knowingly against her wet sex before proceeding to please her with languid licks and playful sucks. Sookie is moaning earnestly by the time I delve a long digit into her scorching heat and when I begin pumping my fingers in a steady, deliberate rhythm, she’s fisting my hair tightly whilst crying out for more.

“Like this, Lover?” I groan out lowly, swirling my thumb around her hardened nub as my fingers continue their relentless pumping, making her hips rise from the bed as her head rolls back in ecstasy.

“God, yes! Don’t stop!” she cries out just before I feel her silken core clench around my fingers tightly, signaling her release as a wordless cry tears from her slender throat before she’s left shuddering lightly and gasping for breath upon the bed.

“Are you ready for more, Lover?” I question, rising over her once more as her head bobs fervently. I reach to the floor then, digging into my pants pocket before finding the foil wrapper and Sookie looks on with a small smile as I slip the rubber in place. “Safety first, Lover,” I tell her with a wink, eliciting a small snort from her before I move to rise above her on the bed.

“Just take it slow, okay?” she asks softly as I nod my agreement, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Of course, Lover, I’ve got you,” I promise, running my fingers gently through her hair as she lets out a small sigh, nodding to me. I align myself with her heated core then, pushing forward gently and Sookie gasps softly, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck to squeeze me tightly to her chest as her fingers dig harshly into my shoulder blades.

“Still alright?” I whisper against her ear, receiving another nod in response before pushing forward slowly. Soon enough, I’m sheathed inside her tight channel fully and I pause then, giving her body a chance to adjust to my girth as I press soft kisses over her face, hoping to ease some of her discomfort.

“I’m ready now, Eric,” she whispers, looking to me with a soft smile that sends a wave of warmth through my chest as I nod to her before thrusting my hips shallowly, being ever careful as I watch closely for any form of discomfort from my inexperienced lover.

We proceed at a slow, gentle pace and as Sookie catches my lips with her own, kissing me softly, I’m lost in her. I’ve never experienced anything quite like this in all my life, I mean, sure, I’ve been with plenty of girls, but never could I even begin to compare any of them to the angel that is Sookie. I’m convinced she has somehow managed to magically ensnare me in some sweet enchantment and I could care less as I’m a very willing captive.

We continue our gentle lovemaking, because that’s what this is, not fucking, not meaningless sex, but actual lovemaking, something I’ve yet to experience up until now, until we’re both panting harder, our flushed skin both slicked with sweat as our impending peak draws ever closer.

“Eric!” Sookie cries out, digging her blunt nails into my biceps as her tight walls clench around me tightly, soon milking my own release from me as I’m left shuddering over her with my own, intense release.

“Wow,” I whisper, plopping to the bed beside her with a soft sigh before a wide grin crosses my face. “That was incredible, Lover,” I assure her as a soft smile lights up her angelic face. She proceeds to tuck herself under my arm and I hold her close, feeling utterly sated and wholly content in this perfect moment.

“That was nice,” she sighs out, nuzzling her face against my chest with a contented smile. “I’m glad we did this,” she says then, looking up to me as her bright blue eyes shine in adoration. “I really like you, Eric,” she admits softly as I grin widely, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head.

“Good, because I really like you too,” I admit earnestly as a bright smile stretches over her face, sending another wave of warmth through my chest. “We’re gonna be in town for the next couple weeks,” I inform her cautiously. “Would you be willing to spend some more time with me while we’re here?” I question rather hesitantly, waiting on her answer with baited breath.

“Of course! I’d love to,” she exclaims excitedly, bringing a small sigh of relief from me before I pull her against me tightly, kissing her softly as I’m already looking forward to spending just as much time as possible with this beautifully intriguing girl for the next couple weeks.

 


	5. Entangled Ch. 5 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 5

 

GPOV

“Sook! Hey, wait up!” I call out, pushing my way through the crowded, high school hallway. I see Sookie stop up ahead, before turning to wave excitedly as I slowly make my way through the rowdy mob towards her.

“Hey, Goddy,” she greets merrily as I proceed to walk out the front doors of the school with her. “What’s up?”

“What’s up?” I question, admittedly a bit harshly as she looks over to me with a small frown. “Just what the hell is going on with you lately, Sookie?” I question as she lets out a loud sigh, leaning back against one of the trees set in the lawn before the school.

“I’ve been a bit busy is all,” she answers with a dismissive shrug as my jaw drops in disbelief.

“A bit busy?” I question, earning another shrug from my friend. “That’s your excuse for skipping classes and staying out ‘til dawn every morning for the last two weeks?” Sookie hits me with a harsh glare then, rolling her eyes at me.

“God, you sound like, Gran,” she sighs out irritably as I shake my head in disbelief.

“This is about him, isn’t it? Eric is the one to blame for all this,” I accuse as a deep frown forms on her face.

“Yes, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Eric lately, so what?” she throws back as I let out a frustrated groan.

“So what? So, I’ve been the one left cleaning up your messes for the last two weeks, Sook,” I inform her. “I’ve been the one left lying to your Gran about where you are and I’ve also the one having to make up excuses for all our professors about all the classes you’ve missed lately. God, Sook, if you don’t straighten up, you won’t even graduate! Just what the hell are you thinking?” I cry out in frustration, watching as her hardened expression softens some.

“I didn’t ask you to do that, Godric,” she says softly as I sigh, shaking my head at her.

“I know that, Sook,” I assure her, feeling some of my anger melting away seeing that chastised look on her face. “But I’m still your best friend, remember? I’m trying to look out for you, but you’re making that really hard to do right about now,” I explain as she nods lightly, a small frown forming over her beautiful face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, leaning forward to pull me into a tight hug. “I’ve been a really shitty friend to you, and I’m sorry,” she says, effectively cooling my ire completely, as I run my hands over her back soothingly.

“I just worry about you, Sook,” I explain softly as she nods against my shoulder. “I care about you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says softly, pulling back to give me a soft smile. “Thanks for doing all that for me. I really don’t deserve it,” she says with a sigh. “I don’t deserve to have a friend as great as you,” she adds as my brows rise in surprise.

“Hey, don’t be like that,” I chastise, shaking my head as I run my hand along her arm comfortingly. “I’m always here for you and I always will be, alright? And you more than deserve that,” I assure her as her beautiful face lights up with a bright smile.

“Alright,” she says, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my cheek. “I promise things will be back to normal come Monday,” she sighs out, a deep frown settling upon her face once more. “Eric’s leaving with the rest of the band in the morning. Tonight’s my last chance to spend time with him before he goes,” she explains glumly. I, however, am elated to hear Eric will finally be leaving, but fight to keep the smile from my face as my friend is in obvious distress over this bit of news.

“You really like this guy, huh?” I question miserably, already knowing the answer as she nods.

“I really do,” she admits as her eyes shine with unshed tears. “I think I love him, Godric, but he’s leaving and there’s nothing I can do about it,” she explains as my chest tightens painfully absorbing this bit of information. She really thinks she loves him? Really?

“Sook, you’ve only known each other for two weeks,” I remind her as she shrugs. “And you knew from the beginning he’d be leaving soon.”

“Yeah, I know,” she says with a small sniffle, wiping away the start of her tears. “But that doesn’t change the way I feel about him,” she adds as I let out a small sigh, hating seeing her in so much pain, even if I knew from the start things would end this way for her.

“I suppose it wouldn’t,” I reply, understanding completely how it feels to love someone whilst knowing nothing will ever come from it. “So, what happens when he leaves?” I question hesitantly as she shrugs once more.

“I don’t know, we haven’t really talked about it,” she sighs out. “You think we could make a long distance relationship work?” she questions. I have to bite back the harsh response at the tip of my tongue; not believing for a second a guy like Eric would be faithful to her on the road and only shrug to Sookie instead.

“Who knows,” I reply. “I suppose you two could always give it a try,” I encourage, silently berating myself for giving her any sense of false hope.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she says, smiling to me with that heartbreaking smile of hers. Loud revving sounds then and I look up to see none other than Eric pulling up before the school on his bike. “Thanks for the talk, Goddy, I promise I’ll make everything up to you, okay?” she swears, giving me a tight hug before skipping off to spend more time with the man I’ve grown to…well, hate is a strong word, but strongly dislike doesn’t seem quite strong enough, so I suppose my feelings land somewhere in between the two.

I look on with a small frown as Sookie settles herself snuggly against him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. I send her a goodbye wave, silently praying this is the last time I’ll have to see the smug bass player…ever.

EPOV

Sookie grips onto me tightly as I see her friend shooting us yet another disapproving frown and I shake of his silent judgments, before speeding off with Sookie, looking forward to spending some more time with this enchanting girl who’s taken up the majority of my thoughts as well as all of my free time these past couple weeks.

“Where we going?” she calls out as I smirk back at her.

“Wherever you want, Lover,” I answer, earning sweet, tinkling laughter from her.

“So long as I’m with you, I could care less,” she answers as I nod.

“Agreed,” I reply, speeding forward as an idea comes to mind.

I can hardly believe just how quickly I’ve grown attached to the blonde, southern belle. I had originally thought we might enjoy a night of fun together before going our separate ways, but after that amazing first night we spent together, I just can’t seem to get enough of her. I’m addicted to her sweet kisses and tender caresses and although I always told myself I’d never fall for any girl, I know without a doubt I’ve fallen hard for the blonde haired, blue eyed girl named Sookie.

I pull up to the old creek and Sookie grins up to me as I help her off the bike, surely realizing this is the place we shared our very first kiss. I take her small hand into my own, leading her across the sandy beach until we come to a fallen tree where I take a seat on the worn bark before pulling Sookie into my lap, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

“I love this place,” Sookie whispers, a fond smile perking at her plush lips.

“I certainly have fond memories of this place thanks to you, Lover,” I assure her as she smirks up at me.

“I can’t think of a better place to spend our last afternoon together,” she says softly, a small frown forming on her angelic face.

“Hey,” I say, pulling her tighter into my embrace. “I didn’t bring you here to say goodbye, Sookie,” I inform her as she looks up to me in puzzlement. “I was actually hoping I could talk you into touring with us. Is that something you might want to do?” I ask hesitantly, silently praying she finds this proposal just as enticing as I do.

“I don’t know, Eric,” she answers nervously. “I mean I love spending time with you and I hate the idea of you having to leave, but my friends and family are all here. And I still have a month of school left to go, not to mention college, which starts this fall,” she lists off as I nod to her.

“I know,” I answer with a small sigh. “Your entire life is here, I get that. Just the idea of leaving you behind, well,” I sigh out, reaching back to scratch the back of my neck as my nerves are building. “I don’t want to leave without you, Sookie because, well, I think I might be falling in love with you,” I admit hesitantly as a brilliant smile stretches across her face.

“Really?” she questions excitedly as I nod, a wide grin coming to my own face as she pulls me into a breath stealing hug. “Oh, Eric, I’m so happy to hear you say that. I love you, too,” she informs me as my heart begins beating wildly in my chest. I pull her tighter in my embrace, before peppering her delicate face with feather light kisses, eliciting delightful laughter from her.

“Say you’ll come with me, Sookie,” I beseech softly, pleadingly.

“I don’t know, Eric, what about school?” she questions as I beam at her.

“We’ve got our own tutor that travels with us,” I inform her. “You and Sophie Anne are both finishing up your senior years, so it shouldn’t be difficult for you to finish your schooling,” I explain. “And as for your friends and family, well, we can come back and visit on breaks. We can make this work, Sookie, I promise,” I swear to her as her blue eyes well with unshed tears and her head bobs fervently.

“Okay, Eric, I’ll do it,” she concedes, bringing a victory cry from me as I jump to my feet, lifting her high into the air before swinging her around in a maddening pace as she erupts into bubbling laughter.

“Sookie, you’ve made me so happy,” I tell her, pulling her into a tight embrace before crashing my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, putting all my elation as well as the depth of my emotions into our passionate, breath stealing kiss. We finally pull away, gasping as we work to catch our breaths once more.

“God, how am I gonna tell my Gran?” she asks then, nibbling her bottom lip nervously. “She’s gonna have a conniption when I tell her I’m leaving home to tour with a rock band,” she sighs out as I shrug to her.

“Let me talk to her,” I suggest as she raises a brow at me. “What? Grandmas love me,” I insist as she breaks into laughter once more.

“You’ve never met _my_ Gran,” she challenges, shaking her head. “But having you there for support will definitely make things easier on me,” she muses thoughtfully.

“That settles it then,” I tell her with a grin. “I’ll be at your place first thing in the morning to help you break the news to your Gran and after that, we’ll hit the road together,” I explain as she nods excitedly.

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” she says then. “Are we completely crazy?” she questions with a small smirk as I grin down to her, shaking my head.

“Not completely, no,” I tease, bringing a snort of amusement from her. “Though I can admit I’m crazy about _you_ , Sookie,” I admit, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She rolls her eyes at me then, shaking her head.

“Such a sweet talker,” she teases, making me chuckle lightly before kissing her once more.

“Maybe, doesn’t make it any less true though,” I reply, bringing a soft smile from her. I sit back down then, pulling her into my embrace once more and the two of us begin talking excitedly about what life on the road will be like for the two of us as we watch the sun sinking ever lower over the marshy bayou together.

I can still hardly believe what a whirlwind romance this turned out to be for the two of us, but I just can’t keep the magnanimous smile from my face thinking over what the future may hold for the both of us. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve the love of a girl like Sookie Stackhouse, but I’m grateful for it none the less.

 


	6. Entangled Ch. 6 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 6

 

EPOV

I continue picking up all my things scattered over the small, motel bathroom and just can’t seem to wipe the massive grin from my face as I’m anxious to get going on my way to pick up Sookie. I can hardly believe she is actually willing to leave her small town life behind to travel with me and the band, but I’m just beyond ecstatic to spend more time with the enchanting southern belle.

“Fuck,” I whisper, looking up to the clock to realize I’m running behind, but then, when am I not? I chuckle at my own inner musings as I continue shoving all my things into my bags when a light buzzing sounds. I glance around the room then, in search of my cell phone. Where the hell did I leave that thing anyways?

“Hello,” I finally answer, finding the damn thing lying on the floor beside the bed of all places.

“Mr. Northman?” a strange man asks, making my face pinch in confusion. “This is the Dallas Police Department and we’re looking for a Mr. Eric Northman,” he adds once I realize I’ve just been standing there staring down at the phone in puzzlement.

“Yes, this is Eric Northman,” I confirm, wondering what the hell this could be about. Shit, what the hell did I do? I haven’t even _been_ to Dallas in months.

“I see, and are you the son of Stella and Viktor Northman?” he questions as a deep scowl comes to my face. So, I guess I’m not the one in trouble this time, but now I can’t help but wonder just what kind of trouble my fucking parents have gotten themselves into now. Goddamn it! Will they _ever_ grow up?

“Yes, they’re my parents,” I sigh out in defeat, already wondering what it will take to get them out of whatever mess they’ve gotten themselves into this time.

“Son, I hate to do this over the phone, but as we were unsure of your current whereabouts, I’m afraid I’m left with little other choice,” he sighs out as my chest tightens in fear.

“What is it? Are they okay?” I question as my earlier anger disappears and my heart begins beating wildly in my chest, a bubbling fear worming it’s way up my throat.

“I’m afraid not, son,” he informs me solemnly. “Your parents were involved in a motor vehicle accident,” he says hesitantly as I drop down to the bed, suddenly finding it difficult to remain standing. Oh, God, this is so much worse than I thought. “I’m afraid they didn’t make it, son. They were both pronounced dead on the scene.”

“What? They’re _dead_? Both my parents are **_dead_**?!” I question disbelievingly, shaking my head as I’m finding it too difficult to accept this horrid realization as truth. They can’t be dead, they just can’t!

“I’m afraid so, I’m so, very sorry son,” the officer says with clear sympathy lacing his words as hot tears bite at the corners of my eyes. “Seeing as you’re their only living relative, I’m afraid we’re going to need you to come down to the station here in Dallas to identify the bodies,” he informs me as tears are trailing down my face earnestly.

“Yes, yes, of course,” I answer absently, nodding my head as I harshly brush away my tears. “I’m coming now,” I inform him, standing shakily from the bed before gathering up my belongings that are thankfully already packed.

“We’ll see you soon and again, I’m so very sorry for your loss,” says the officer as I nod absently before disconnecting the life altering call. I just stand there unmoving for a time as more tears begin welling in my eyes.

Fucking hell, this hurts. How the hell could this have happened? I truly thought I hated my drug addicted parents, finding any excuse to keep away from them just as soon as I was old enough to leave home. And now they’re gone…forever. I’ll never see their faces again. I’ll never even get the chance to tell them goodbye, to tell them that I loved them, because I really do, I always did, even if I didn’t want to admit it.

God, I’ve been the shittiest son on the entire goddamn planet. I’ve never appreciated a single thing they ever did for me my whole damn life and foolishly thought sending cash home every month was somehow good enough, that it might somehow make up for never seeing them, for never talking to them. What a load of shit.

I briskly wipe away my tears once more before reaching for the door handle. I take firm hold of the knob before pausing once more. Sookie. She’s waiting for me. Shit. A deep frown forms upon my face then, thinking things over with a much different perspective. I can’t take her from her family, from her friends; this is where she truly belongs, not with some delinquent shit like me. She deserves so much better than me.

Making a split second decision, I exit the room and proceed to my bike before strapping my belongings in place. I’m making the right decision in doing this, in leaving Sookie to a steady life, a life I’ve only managed to rudely interrupt with my fucking destructive presence. She’s got friends and family here for her; something my life is now completely devoid of. I’m leaving her in good hands.

With that thought in mind, I kick start my bike, speeding off to return home once more. I’ll call the rest of the band when I get there, they’ll understand, they’ll have to. I grit my jaw, revving the engine a bit harder, wanting for nothing more than to make this shit storm of a morning a distant fucking memory.

SPOV

I look to my bedroom clock once more with a loud sigh. Ugh, where is Eric? He should have been here hours ago. Godric gives me yet another sympathetic look from his crouched position at the head of my bed and I can’t help the smidgen of doubt I feel creeping from the back of my mind, wondering if my friend could possibly be right in his initial assessment of Eric.

Godric only reminded me just yesterday that Eric and I have only known each other for two weeks, is that really long enough to really get to know someone? To truly _love_ them? And how do I truly know he really loves _me_? I mean he said the words, but can I believe he’s really telling the truth? God, I’m really starting to question _everything_ now.

“Do you have his cell number?” Godric questions softly, looking over my packed bags once more with a forlorn expression settling over his face.

“Um, no, he never gave me his number,” I admit a bit hesitantly as Godric hits me with an unreadable expression that says volumes. “He’s coming, Godric, he is,” I insist, though at this point I don’t know who it is I’m trying to convince more, my friend or myself.

“And are you sure that’s what you really want, Sookie?” he questions softly, clear worry shining in his pretty, emerald eyes.

“Yeah, of course I do,” I answer, not feeling nearly as confident inwardly whilst trying my best to portray an outwardly strong exterior. Godric raises a brow at me though, obviously seeing straight through my ruse, bringing a defeated sigh from me. “Alright, so I’m a little scared,” I admit. “I mean, I love him, but the thought of leaving everything behind is kind of, well, terrifying,” I answer honestly, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth nervously.

“Then don’t go, Sook,” Godric beseeches softly, reaching out to take my hand into his own, squeezing it gently. “Stay here, stay with me,” he pleads with watery eyes as I find tears welling within my own eyes, seeing my closest friend’s obvious distress.

“Oh, Goddy,” I cry out, plopping down to the bed with him before pulling him into a breath stealing hug. “Tell me what to do. I just feel so lost, so confused,” I sniffle out against the crook of his neck as he runs his hands over my back soothingly before placing a soft kiss to the crown of my head.

“I can’t tell you what to do, Sook,” he whispers against my forehead. “You have to decide for yourself what it is you really want,” he informs me as I nod against his shoulder, thinking over his wise words. Dual, pounding footsteps sound outside my door then and Godric catches my gaze with a small smirk.

“Incoming,” we whisper together, with mirroring, soft smiles before my bedroom door is flung open to reveal the troublesome duo who make up the rest of our little rag tag team.

“Hey, Sook, Goddy,” Ames greets as her and Pam plop down upon the end of the bed together. “Ya goin’ somewhere?” she questions as the two of them gaze over to my bags in puzzlement.

“Well…Eric kind of asked me to leave with him, to travel with the band,” I explain somewhat hesitantly as they both look to me in shock.

“And you’re sure Eric knows about this happy little road trip, sweetness?” Pam questions as I sigh, rolling my eyes at her.

“Of course, Pam, he’s the one who asked me to come along,” I state matter of factly as the two girls share a meaningful look with one another. “What?” I question as they turn back to me with matching frowns.

“We saw the band off earlier this morning, Sook,” Amelia tells me dismally.

“And did you see Eric?” I question somewhat nervously as their frowns deepen.

“No,” Pam says with a sigh. “The guys said he just took off this morning, no one knows why he left or where he went,” she explains as my heart begins racing in fear, thinking the worst may have happened.

“They said he does this kind of thing all the time, Sook,” Amelia tells me, reaching over to pat my knee as she gives me a sympathetic smile. “I’m so sorry,” she adds as tears are welling up in my eyes.

“Eric wouldn’t just leave me like that,” I insist weakly, not really believing the words even as they leave my lips. “He said he loved me,” I whisper to no one in particular as tears begin streaming down my face in earnest.

Warm, familiar arms wrap around me tightly before Godric pulls me into his lap, letting me cry against him as my heart silently breaks. God, I’ve been so incredibly stupid. Godric told me from the beginning this would happen and I was just too stubborn to listen. Why didn’t I listen? Why didn’t I take his advice for once? I could have been saved from all this pain.

I wrap my own arms around my friend, holding him close as he whispers soft words into my ear, apologizing over and over as I continue to weep against his shoulder. It’s then that I realize who truly loves me, who’s been here for me this entire time, looking out for me without me even having to ask and I find myself feeling overwhelmingly grateful to have such an amazing friend.

“I’m so sorry, Goddy, for everything,” I whisper then as he runs his hands through my hair gently. “I should have listened to you,” I admit though my tears. “You were right all along and I’m so sorry I didn’t listen to you, that I hurt you the way I did,” I confess as he meets my watery gaze with his own.

“ _I’m_ the one who’s sorry, Sookie,” he assures me. “If there was a way for me to take this pain from you, I would in a heartbeat. I hate seeing you hurting like this,” he says as tears of sympathy begin streaming from his own beautiful, green eyes.

“I know you would,” I answer earnestly, believing his every word as he’s only proven his love and loyalty to me, even when I didn’t deserve it. I reach up to brush the tears from his face then, giving him a weak smile through my tears as I send up a silent prayer, thanking the powers that be for his steady presence in my life.

“I love you, Sookie,” he tells me softly. “And I’ll always be here for you. I’ll never let anything like this happen to you ever again,” he assures me as I nod, knowing just how sincere his heart felt words are.

“I love you, too, Godric,” I tell him as he wipes the tears from my own eyes, a fond smile pulling at his lips that manages to widen my own smile and squash down at least some of my sorrow. I lean forward then, pressing my lips against his own to kiss him softly and a wave of comforting familiarity washes over me, bringing a soft sigh from me as I pull away to see his exuberant smile.

“God, it’s about damn time,” Pam sighs out, as her and Amelia grin widely at the two of us. I glance over to them in surprise, having long forgotten they were even still here with us.

“No, shit, I was starting to think you two were never gonna work your shit out,” Amelia adds, shaking her head at us as I look over to Godric shyly, feeling a crimson blush crawling up my cheeks.

“Um,” I start as he shakes his head, placing his fingers over my lips as a fond smile lights up his face, making his green eyes shine bright.

“Don’t listen to those two,” he says, hitting our smirking friends with an annoyed glare. “You just take some time to let all this settle, Sook, to let your heart heal,” he says as I nod, letting out a small sigh of relief. “Just know I’ll be right here waiting whenever you’re ready, alright?”

“Alright,” I answer, a grateful smile stretching over my face as I pull him into another tight hug. I’ve been fighting against this for so long now, always being careful to keep him an arm’s length away, telling myself I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but maybe, just maybe I was wrong.

Maybe the answer has been staring me in the face all along. I can’t know for sure, but what I _do_ know is I’m done fighting. I’m finally willing to give this a real try between us, just as soon as my heart stops hurting quite so badly.

 


	7. Entangled Ch. 7 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 7

 

SPOV

_Five years later…_

“I’m so glad you guys talked me into doing this,” I admit to Amelia and Pam as they lead me into Merlotte’s, Bon Temps best local watering hole. “We haven’t had a girl’s night in forever.”

“I know, we’ve really missed letting loose with our bestie,” Amelia tells me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders tightly, shooting me a wide grin as she leads me through the packed bar. Damn, this place sure is busy tonight.

“I can’t promise just how ‘loose’ I’ll be getting, but it _is_ nice to be getting out of the house for a bit,” I retort with an eye roll at my ever rambunctious girlfriends.

“Oh, don’t be like that, sweetness, you deserve to have a bit of fun,” Pam purrs as I raise a challenging brow at her. I’ve heard that one before. Why does this suddenly seem just too hauntingly familiar?

“Whatever,” I say, shaking off the odd sense of déjà vu with a shrug as we take our seats at one of the booths. “I’m just happy to be spending some time with you both, though I was a bit surprised you wanted to come _here_ of all places,” I muse, before glancing over the drink menu thoughtfully.

“Yeah…about that,” Amelia starts as I look up to see her devious grin. Ugh, just what the hell are these two up to now? Pam and Amelia both turn their heads then and I follow their gaze to see a stage set up at the back of the bar.

“That’s weird,” I muse absently. “Sam usually hates bands playing in his bar.”

“But not when they’re somewhat of a local sensation,” Pam throws out as realization finally clicks in place.

“No. No fucking way, I’m out,” I grit out, standing from my seat only to have my two friends take firm hold of my hands to keep me in place as I look down to hit them with a hard glare. Just what the hell are they playing at? Eric is the very last person I want to see, even after all this time.

“It’s been five years, Sook,” Amelia says with a small frown. “You know you need to talk to him,” she insists as I let out an aggravated sigh, shaking my head. Shit. She has a point, even if I _am_ having a hard time admitting as much to myself.

“She’s right, cupcake, and you know it,” Pam chimes in before I plop back down to the booth once more, knowing I can’t rightly argue with the two of them.

“Dammit, I know you’re right, but I really don’t want to do this,” I groan out miserably as waves of bittersweet memories are suddenly washing over me whilst simultaneously turning my gut. God, has it really been five years already? That hardly seems possible.

“We’ll both be right here, offering you our support, Sook,” Amelia assures me as I nod lightly, finding it impossible to wipe the frown from my face.

“Yeah, okay,” I reply, suddenly not feeling at all in the partying mood as the bar patrons begin clapping and cheering excitedly. I raise my eyes to the raised dais at the back of the bar to see the hauntingly familiar faces of none other than Crimson Bayou as they take the stage and my heart pinches in pain as my gaze settles upon the ever strikingly handsome, blonde bass player.

Soon enough, the band begins their first set and it’s as though I am transported to my eighteen year old self once more as I find myself swept up by the soundtrack of my past. A fond smile pulls at my lips recalling the very first night me and my friends snuck out of the house to see the band I loved so much. That was also the night I first met Eric, the man who would unknowingly change my life forever.

Two weeks. It took only that rather insignificant amount of time for me to fall head over heels in love with a beautiful, blue eyed boy before he crushed my heart and ran off into the sunset, never to be seen or heard from again. Never once did he ever call, never once in five whole years did he ever reach out to me in any way whatsoever and I still have no idea what made him run from me the way he did.

“Sweetness,” Pam says softly then, running her perfectly manicured thumb over my cheek. She holds her wetted digit before my eye with a small frown and my brows rise in shock as I had not even realized I’d been crying.

“You doin’ okay, Sook?” Amelia asks then as I nod, brushing away my tears harshly as I try to push away the painful thoughts of my past.

“Yeah, sure, I’m fine,” I outright lie, even knowing I’m not fooling my two, close friends for a second. “Just a bit of a shock, seeing him again after all this time.” God, I always knew this day would come, though, I never thought it might take five years, but nonetheless, this is something I really can’t keep putting off, no matter how much I might want to.

The three of us sit together, listening to the rest of the band’s set and I once more find myself caught up in waves of bittersweet nostalgia, remembering every single vivid the detail of that fateful, summertime romance. My first taste of love, inevitably followed by my first taste of heartache, but isn’t that just the way of live? Having to take the good with the bad whilst hoping the moments of unparalleled pleasure make the impending pain somehow worth it?

Soon enough, the band is wrapping up and I’m left taking deep, calming breaths as I try to prepare myself for this upcoming confrontation. God, I don’t want to do this. Ugh, I don’t think I’m ready to face all this yet. Maybe I should just wait another five years, when he inevitably comes strolling through my hometown once more…

EPOV

“You were off _again_ , Eric,” Sophie Anne growls out irritably as we exit the small stage. I just roll my eyes at her, throwing back a bottle of whisky whilst flipping her the bird.

“Fuck off, Soph,” I retort, tired of hearing her shit.

“She’s right, you know,” Quinn says, looking to me with a small frown. “You’ve been gettin’ worse, man.”

“God, not you, too,” I groan out with an annoyed sigh. “It’s just a Podunk bar in the middle of nowhere, who the fuck cares?”

“Maybe, but this isn’t the first time you’ve fucked up, Eric,” Rasul chimes in with a deep frown. “Do I have to remind you what happened in San Diego?” he challenges as I roll my eyes, taking another deep swig of the burning whiskey.

“Fuck, get off that already,” I sigh out. “I apologized, didn’t I?” I throw back, recalling the show I single handedly managed to ruin when I imbibed maybe a smidge too much at a preshow party. Who hasn’t done that? I mean, really.

“I’m just saying, maybe it’s time you lighten up on this stuff a bit. We’re not teenagers anymore, Eric, it’s time to start taking things a bit more seriously,” Quinn says, shooting me a concerned look as he tries to pull the bottle from my hand. I grip the bottle tighter, shaking my head at him.

“Don’t, just don’t,” I retort harshly, hitting the lot of them with a hard glare. This isn’t the first time we’ve had this very argument and right now, I’m just in no fucking mood to deal. “We got through the show just fine, now I’m gonna go out there and celebrate, with our _without_ any of you,” I inform them, gulping back the rest of my bottle before tossing it away carelessly, making Rasul have to rush forward to catch the glass bottle in the air as he hits me with a stern glare. Whatever, fuck them.

I stroll away from them, feeling their judgmental glares burning at the back of my neck and quickly shake off their previous comments as I begin scanning the bar crowd thoughtfully. Just where the hell are we again? Somehow I feel like I should know as this place seems familiar somehow. Whatever, like it really fucking matters, these places are all the same, the people never changing, but so long as I can manage to find some decent company to ensure a good time tonight, none of that matters, not one bit.

Waving hands catch my attention across the crowd and I’m left squinting through my already blurring vision, taking in a group of faces that seem somehow familiar. I begin making my way through the crowd, receiving praise and congratulations that I casually nod off along the way before I’m standing before my destination.

The two woman giving me dual, harsh glares make me pause a moment, wondering if one or both could have been a victim of one of my many, many one night stands before I turn to take in a face that makes my heart stop in my chest and my breath catch in my throat. No fucking way, it’s her. She’s really here. Sookie Stackhouse.

“Um, hi, Eric,” she says somewhat hesitantly, looking up to me with a hauntingly familiar coy smile as I have to shake off my reverie, realizing I’m just standing stupidly with my jaw hanging to the floor.

“Sookie,” I gasp out as my fuzzy mind is suddenly flooded with poignant memories of a whirlwind romance that ended in horrendous tragedy. Fucking hell. I drop down to the bench beside Sookie, careful to avoid the judgmental glares of her two friends as my gaze rakes over the ever gorgeous blonde who has unknowingly haunted my dreams for…fuck, how long has it been since I stared into those sparkling blue orbs of hers? Too long, much too long.

“Um, hey, you guys sounded really great,” she says, shifting beside me a bit awkwardly as a familiar blush stains her golden cheeks. A smug grin comes to my face then, recalling just how easily I could always make the shy, southern belle blush for me all those years ago.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember, Sookie,” I admit, raking my gaze over her once more, still finding it difficult to believe she’s really here in the flesh. Sookie clears her throat loudly then, sitting up a bit straighter in the booth as she looks over me curiously.

“Um, thanks, I guess,” she says nervously as her hands begin fidgeting in her lap and she starts biting at that plush, bottom lip of hers. “I was actually hoping we could, um, that we could maybe talk? You know, privately,” she says, glancing over to her two friends who are still giving me twin, condescending glares.

“Oh, I think I like the sound of this, Lover,” I purr, anticipation building steadily, as I lean a bit closer to Sookie. She tenses up then, scooting away quickly as she shakes her head vehemently, her eyes widening in surprise.

“Watch it, asshole,” her blonde friend growls out at me as her and her dark haired counterpart are shooting me mirroring death glares. I just roll my eyes at the two of them before turning back to Sookie only to have my brows rise in surprise to see her hitting me with a glare of her own. Fuck, seems I’m just managing to piss everyone off tonight.

“That’s not what I meant, Eric,” Sookie spits out irritably, leaving me looking to her questioningly. After all, they’re the ones who called me over, and she’s the one who said she’s interested in ‘talking privately’.

“I had just assumed you’d be wanting to, I don’t know, rekindle the old flame, perhaps? I’m staying at that same motel, you know the one,” I inform her, leaning a bit closer as Sookie’s face flashes deep red, although this time it’s not a shy blush coloring her face, no, this appears to be heated rage. Oh, shit.

“I’m engaged, Eric!” she cries out, holding up her left hand to display a shiny, diamond ring. And maybe it’s just the copious amounts of booze and other illicit substances coursing through my system at the current moment, but I’m not detoured in the slightest by this bit of information as my mind is replaying the most physically satisfying two weeks of my entire life spent with the feisty little blonde.

“So?” I retort with a shrug. “Wouldn’t be the first time for me, it can be our little secret, Lover,” I throw out dismissively as a deep scowl forms on Sookie’s angelically beautiful face. Okay, guess I’ve been reading this wrong, she’s clearly not on the same wavelength here.

“Why, you…you _asshole_!” she cries out, picking up her beer to splash the sudsy liquid in my face.

“What the fuck!?” I cry out in surprise, jumping from the booth as the girls stand together, crossing their arms and glaring at me in unison. Fuck, this is just _not_ my night.

“God! What did I ever see in you?” Sookie throws out angrily. “I suggest you take a very cold, very lonely shower and try sobering up a bit before you even _think_ about trying to talk to me again, you jerk,” she spits out before the three of them march out of the bar together, leaving me staring after them in a mix of shock and confusion.

Wait, did she just say she wants to talk again? Maybe all hope isn’t lost just yet.

 


	8. Entangled Ch. 8 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 8

 

SPOV

“That _jerk_! Can you even _believe_ him?” I cry out angrily as Pam, Amelia and I storm from the bar together. I mean, the nerve of him! How dare he proposition me like that after the way he treated me, after leaving me without so much as a goodbye wave. The asshole!

“You really expected him to act any differently, Sook?” Amelia questions as I let out a defeated sigh, realizing she’s likely right.

“You’re probably right,” I sigh out. “Doesn’t make me any less pissed though,” I admit as they both wrap me up in a tight hug.

“Not to make excuses for the bastard, but he _did_ seem pretty lit,” Pam chimes in as I nod my agreement, a small frown forming on my face. “It looks like the last five years have been a bit rough on him, though, if you ask me, the bastard deserves as much.” I just shake my head at her, letting her words sink in as I wonder what his life was really like on the road these past years.

“You gonna be okay to drive home?” Amelia asks as I nod, shrugging to her.

“Most my beer ended up in Eric’s face, so yeah, I’m good,” I admit as they both chuckle lightly, pulling me into another hug. “Next girl’s night, _I_ choose the bar,” I inform them firmly as they both grin, nodding their agreement before waving their goodbyes.

I make my way to my own, worn car and am speeding off towards home, unable to help a deep frown from forming on my face. Pam was right about what she said; Eric really did look rough, once I finally saw him up close anyways. Those bright, blue eyes of his were just as striking as I remembered, but the dark circles and worry lines surrounding them were definitely new, making it seem as though we’d been separated for far longer than a mere five years.

As much as I’d like to say I’ve given little thought to my first love after he stomped on my heart and left me behind, it would be an outright lie. I don’t think one day has passed these past five years that I haven’t at least wondered what his life might have turned out like and seeing just how weathered he appears now, I can’t help but think he’s had a rather rough go of things. I’m not sure how this makes me feel, honestly, as part of me agrees with Pam, thinking he deserves it, while another, softer voice coming from the back of my mind can’t help but worry about him.

I finally pull before my Gran’s old farmhouse, the one she left to me in her will after her passing last year, and throw my car in park as hot tears sting my eyes. Ugh, I hate this. I’ve shed way too many tears for Eric over the years. Why is it he’s still able to affect me so greatly? Why have I never been able to expunge him from my system completely, to just move on, leaving memories of him in the past, where they rightly belong?

Light knocking sounds at my window then and I turn to take in the concerned face of Godric as he flashes me a soft smile. I take my keys from the ignition then before he helps pry open my rusty car door and I let out a soft sigh as he pulls me into his comforting embrace.

“I thought you were going out for girl’s night, dear one,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss to my temple. “What has you so upset?” he questions as I let out a defeated sigh.

“Seems the troublesome duo had ulterior motives for tonight’s escapades,” I say as he lifts a questioning brow at me. “They took me to Merlotte’s because Crimson Bayou was playing tonight,” I explain as Godric’s jaw ticks in irritation.

“Eric,” he grits out as I nod lightly. “What did he do?” he questions angrily as I wrap my arms around his waist, smoothing my hands over his back soothingly.

“Nothing, he didn’t do anything, Godric,” I tell him, deciding it best to omit the whole proposition thing. “It’s just seeing him after all this time,” I explain, shaking my head against his chest. “I guess I wasn’t really ready,” I admit as he lets out a defeated sigh.

“Come, dear one,” he says, pulling me towards the house. “Don’t let your thoughts of him ruin any more of your night,” he insists as we enter the house together. Automatically, I find myself drifting towards the downstairs bedroom, cracking open the door silently before peeking inside.

“She do alright tonight?” I question, looking in to the light of my life with a soft smile as Godric chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

“Just as rambunctious and inquisitive as ever,” he informs me, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. “Just like her mother,” he adds teasingly as I smirk over at him. We wander inside the pink bedroom then, careful to avoid stepping on any of the numerous toys scattered over the floor before I lean down to press a soft kiss to my daughter’s sleeping head.

“Night, angel, mommy loves you,” I whisper before we exit the room once more, pulling the door shut softly behind us. Godric takes my hand then, leading me up the stairs to our own bedroom as I find myself lost in my thoughts once more this night.

“So, I take it you didn’t tell him tonight?” Godric questions softly as he helps me unzip the back of my dress. I shake my head, letting out a loud sigh.

“I had planned on it,” I admit with a small frown. “I kind of ended up throwing my beer in his face instead,” I admit as Godric chuckles lightly, peeling off his own clothing as he shakes his head at me.

“He more than deserved it, I’m sure, dear one,” he assures me as I shrug dismissively.

“I really hadn’t planned on having such an aggressive confrontation,” I admit as we make our way to our bedroom’s adjoined bath together. “But he…well, he kind of provoked me,” I admit as we both prepare our toothbrushes and I see him shooting me a small frown in the bath’s mirror.

GPOV

“I thought you said he didn’t do anything to upset you?” I question cautiously before we’re both scrubbing our teeth with the foaming paste. Sookie shrugs, leaning over to spit bubbling liquid into the sink before turning to face me.

“He didn’t _do_ anything, I just didn’t appreciate some of the things he had to say,” she says cautiously as I raise a brow at her, crossing my arms over my chest before leaning back against the sink.

“Spill it, Sook,” I insist as she lets out a loud sigh.

“I told him I wanted to talk to him,” she says, nibbling at her bottom lip nervously. “And he kind of took it the wrong way. He apparently thought I was wanting to do more than just _talk_.”

“That son of a bitch,” I grit out, my anger welling up within me as Sookie shakes her head, pulling me into a tight hug. “Just say the word, Sook, I’ve wanted to put that guy in his place for five years now,” I admit as she looks up to me with a disapproving frown.

“Don’t be like that, Goddy,” she pleads softly, shaking her head at me. “Besides, I think I made my point clear when I splashed my beer in his face,” she muses, making me chuckle once more before I press a soft kiss to her forehead, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

“I’m really sad I missed it, dear one,” I admit wholeheartedly as she smirks up to me. “But you know you need to talk to him still. He deserves to know,” I inform her, somewhat begrudgingly.

“I know,” she sighs out, leading me back into the bedroom. “More than that though, Adeline deserves to know who her biological father is,” she says as we crawl into bed together.

“She does,” I admit softly, pulling Sookie close as a deep frown settles upon my face. I always knew this day would come, but it doesn’t make any of this any easier, not on any of us.

“Hey,” Sookie says softly, leaning up to press a tender kiss to my lips. “You’ll always be Adeline’s daddy, alright?” she promises as I nod slightly, a tight knot forming in my chest, thinking of the little angel I’ve had the privilege of raising these last five years.

“Yeah,” I answer absently, finding it hard to shake of the nagging fear pulling at the back of my mind. A fear I’ve harbored ever since the day we found out Sookie was carrying Eric’s baby just over five years ago; a fear that I’m only holding the place of another man in Sookie and Adeline’s lives.

Maybe it’s senseless of me to feel this way, but I know Sookie never would have taken our relationship to the next step had it not been for Eric leaving her the way he did. And only a few, short weeks later, once we knew for sure Sookie was pregnant, I was there for her, to support her just like I always have, but I still can’t help but wonder if she would have stayed with me all this time had things not panned out the way they did.

“Godric, you’re an amazing father,” Sookie assures me, giving me a warm smile as I have to shake off my troubling thoughts. “Blood doesn’t change that and you know it. Adeline adores you,” she insists, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. “Just like her mother,” she adds with a bright smile that still manages to send a wave of warmth through my chest, even after all this time.

“So, you adore me, huh?” I tease as she smirks up at me, nodding her golden head. “This is good to know, because I’m certainly fond of you as well, dear one, you and Adeline both, actually,” I admit earnestly as she grins up to me sweetly before I see her smile falter around the edges, a clear sign that she’s upset about something. “Talk to me, what’s wrong?” I question as she shakes her head at me.

“You always know,” she sighs out, collapsing over my chest with a defeated sigh. “I’m scared, Goddy,” she whispers as I begin running my fingers through her silken locks. “I don’t know how Eric’s gonna react to all this.”

“We can’t know for sure, dear one,” I explain, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her head. “All you can do is tell him the truth and from there, it’ll be up to him to decide how he wants to proceed,” I explain, wishing there was any other way, but as much as I hate the guy for the way he treated Sookie, Adeline really does deserve the chance to meet her father, even if he is an asshole.

“I know, I just worry about Adeline, you know?” she says, turning her face to meet my gaze. “She’s so young and impressionable. What if he does the same thing to her? What if she finally gets the chance to meet him and then he just takes off one day?” A small frown forms on my face as I fear the very same thing is likely to happen, even as I desperately wish for things to work out differently this time.

“Then we’ll both be here to pick up the pieces, to love her and support her just as we always have,” I answer. “And if Eric is really foolish enough to leave such a precious angel behind, it’s his loss, not hers, alright?” I question as she nods lightly, tears welling up in her bright, cerulean eyes.

“I just don’t want her to have to go through what I had to, Goddy,” she whispers as the first, fat tear trails down her cheek. I reach out then, taking her into my arms and proceed to pull her into my lap as she begins sobbing softly against my chest. It kills me to see her like this and infuriates me to know the man who’s caused all her pain is about to enter our lives once more, surely stirring up painful memories and likely causing new ones for my two precious loves.

“I’ll be right here for you Sookie, we’ll deal with this together” I whisper against her ear. “And I’ll be here for Adeline as well, alright?” I assure her softly, rocking her weeping form in my lap as she nods against me, sniffling softly.

“I know, I can always depend on you,” she admits looking up to me with glistening eyes as I work to brush away her tears. “I love you, Godric,” she says, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips.

“I love you, too, dear one,” I admit with a genuine smile, thankful to have my dearest love with me like this. “Now, let’s say we try and get a bit of sleep as we both know Addy will be waking us up at the crack of dawn,” I add as she snickers lightly, nodding her agreement.

“You’re right,” she concedes, burrowing into the soft blankets before wrapping her limbs around me tightly. I reach up to click off the bedside lamp as I hear Sookie let out a loud sigh. “I think I’m gonna drive over to the motel in the morning,” she informs me. “I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible, that and I have no idea how long Eric will even be in town.”

“Did you want me to come with you, dear one?” I question softly, running my hand over the heated skin of her back as I feel her shaking her head against me.

“No, I think Eric may take the news a bit better coming from just me,” she muses as an icy chill of fear runs through me, hating the idea of her being alone with _that_ man at _that_ motel, but as always, I can just never seem to argue with the woman who holds my affections.

“Alright, you just be safe and come back home to us as soon as you can, alright?” I beseech as she nods against me, tucking her head into the crook of my neck with a soft sigh.

“Always looking out for me,” she whispers teasingly against my ear, nipping my lobe playfully to bring a soft chuckle from me.

“Always,” I concede, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. “Goodnight, dear one.”

“Goodnight, Goddy,” she whispers into the darkness as I fight down my rising fears, telling myself this will all work out alright, that Sookie won’t be hurt this time, not like before, never like that ever again.

 


	9. Entangled Ch. 9 – krispybee12

[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 9

 

SPOV

I pull my car into the sparsely filled, motel lot and my nerves are higher than that first night I rode here on the back of Eric’s motorcycle some five years before. You’re doing this for Adeline, Sook, think of your daughter, I tell myself, my determination setting firmly in place as I throw my car in park, looking over the many doors of the motel.

“Now where, oh where, could that bass player be?” I sigh out, wondering how on earth I’m supposed to find him. I suppose I could always ask at the front desk, though in a small town like this, that’s likely to start some pretty salacious rumors. I let out a defeated sigh, propping my head up on my elbow with a small frown before one of the doors is flung open before me.

Two scantily clad women stumble from the room, giggling together and looking more than a little smashed and I let out a loud sigh, realizing this must be where Eric is staying. I watch the two teetering women staggering across the lot before I push open my door to approach Eric’s motel room.

“Breathe, just breathe. You can do this,” I whisper softly before raising my hand to begin knocking on the paint chipped door. There’s no response and I roll my eyes in annoyance before knocking harder. “Eric, I know you’re in there,” I call out. “It’s Sookie,” I add, hoping this will be enough to bring him out of his likely stupor.

A deep scowl forms on my face then as I begin pounding the door earnestly, my anger with the blonde bass player steadily rising. If he really thinks I’m just gonna give up and walk away, he’s got another thing coming. I take firm hold of the handle then and am shocked to find the knob turning easily in my grasp. Well, that was simple enough.

“Eric, I’m coming in,” I call out, pushing open the door to the small, musty smelling room. I wonder for a moment if I’ve made a mistake before I see Eric’s worn, white bass guitar propped up in the corner. Nope, I guessed it right. “Eric? Come on, don’t be an ass, I just need to talk to you,” I call out, peeking into the darkened, empty bathroom with a defeated sigh. Just where the hell could he be?

“Oh, God, no!” I cry out, finally realizing why Eric wasn’t answering me as I spot him sprawled out, face down on the dirty carpet, his body tucked between the far wall and the bed. I fall to my knees then, looking him over anxiously before noticing the pile of vomit surrounding his face.

“Eric! Eric, can you hear me?” I cry out hysterically, shaking his shoulder only to receive no response from him. I then hear his soft wheezing breaths and let out a small sigh of relief realizing he’s still alive. Thank God!

“I’m gonna call for help, Eric, you just hold on, alright?” I inform the oblivious man as I struggle to fish my cell phone from the pocket of my denim shorts. I swiftly dial EMS and am soon told an ambulance is heading our way before quickly ending the call.

Hot tears are stinging the corners of my eyes as my hand begins absently running through Eric’s greasy, blonde hair and a welling panic is rising within me as I fear I may lose him forever, that Adeline may never get the chance to meet her father. Stay strong, Sookie, Eric needs you, just stay strong until help can arrive.

I glance around the room then, noticing for the first time the many pill bottles scattered amongst numerous, empty booze bottles and am filled with an equal mix of sympathy and rage, finding it difficult to accept Eric has let himself get this bad. Damn it, doesn’t he realize just how dangerous a habit this is? Does he even care that he’s putting his life in jeopardy like this?

The sound of wailing sirens breaks my morose trance as I jump to my feet, racing to the door to wave the medical team inside. I stand back then, watching anxiously as the EMTs begin working on Eric’s unconscious body. Dear God, please let him be okay, don’t let me have been too late to save him.

“We’re gonna have to transport him,” the young, male EMT says, looking to me with a stern visage. “You were the one who called this in?” he questions as he works with his female companion to lift Eric’s limp form unto a medical gurney.

“Yes,” I answer, my eyes unable to leave Eric’s dreadfully still form. “Is he gonna be alright?” I question fearfully as they begin rolling the gurney from the room. I find myself reaching out to take firm hold of Eric’s clammy hand and the female EMT gives me a sympathetic smile.

“You’re his wife?” she questions softly, making my brows shoot up in surprise. I quickly school my features then, realizing she’s likely seen my engagement ring and as I realize this might be my only chance to go with them, to ensure Eric is not alone, I nod to her.

“Yes, I’m his wife,” I lie, receiving dual, sympathetic looks from the medical team before they’re ushering me into the back of the ambulance with Eric. I keep firm hold of his hand as the ambulance speeds through town, never taking my gaze from Eric’s face as I can’t figure out whether I should slap or kiss him once he finally wakes.

We arrive at the hospital and I jump from the ambulance, looking on as they rush Eric to the ER wing. I trail through the halls of the bustling hospital then, utterly oblivious to my surroundings as my worry for Eric is steadily rising once more. Damn it, how could he do this to himself? I jump in surprise then as my phone begins buzzing incessantly in my pocket.

“Hello?” I answer, dropping to a chair in the waiting room to receive harsh glares from the other waiting patients. Oh well, they’ll get over it.

“Sookie?” Godric questions nervously. “Are you alright? You’ve been gone a while,” he says as I let out a defeated sigh.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” I assure him, hearing his sigh of relief. “But Eric’s in the emergency room now,” I inform him with a small frown. “I found him passed out in his motel room, Godric. There were pills and booze everywhere, I think he might have overdosed or something,” I whisper into the speaker nervously.

“Oh my God,” he answers softly as I hear Adeline’s tinkling laughter sounding in the background, making my heart pinch with the need to see her, to hold her tight. “So are you staying? Do you want me to come and sit with you?” he questions as I shake my head.

“No, no,” I answer. “You stay with Adeline. I’m just gonna wait here until someone arrives,” I inform him, wondering just how long that might take.

“Alright, just call me if you change your mind, I love you,” he tells me, bringing a fond smile to my face.

“Love you, too, give Addy kisses for me,” I tell him, hearing his soft chuckle. “I gotta go,” I say then, ending the call and rising to my feet as I see the rest of Crimson Bayou trudging through the stark, hospital halls. “Hey,” I say, feeling a bit awkward as I step before the rock band.

“Where is he?” Sophie Anne barks out, making me flinch at her harsh response. Quinn places his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head at her before he and Rasul are giving me dual, sympathetic smiles.

“Sookie, right?” Rasul questions as I nod, surprised they remember me at all. “What happened?”

“Um, I showed up at the motel this morning to talk to him and I found him passed out,” I say softly, glancing around awkwardly, hoping no one else is listening in.

“Fucking Christ,” Sophie spits out, a deep scowl forming on her face. “That stupid asshole, this is the final straw. He’s out,” she states, looking to her band mates as if daring them to question her.

“Excuse me?” I question disbelievingly as Sophie Anne hits me with an annoyed scowl.

“This isn’t the first time he’s pulled a stunt like this,” she informs me icily. “He was warned what would come about if it happened again,” she informs me as my jaw drops in shock, letting this disturbing information sink in. “When he wakes, give this to him,” she says, shoving a card into my hand. “If he can finally get his shit together, he can call,” she says before spinning on her stilettos to march away heatedly.

“Sorry about her,” Quinn says, placing his beefy hand on my shoulder comfortingly. “But she’s not wrong. He was warned numerous times what would happen if he didn’t get his act together,” he informs me miserably as I nod lightly, still trying to absorb this bit of information.

“Is someone else coming for him then?” I question, realizing his band mates are abandoning him. The two men share a meaningful glance before shaking their heads at me, deep, matching frowns gracing both their faces.

“There _is_ no one else,” Rasul informs me as my heart aches for Eric. What a lonely life he must lead. “I hate to leave this on you like this, Sookie, but we’ve got another show to get to,” he says then, making me look to him in shock.

“You mean you’re really leaving him like this?” I question as they both nod to me. Wow. I find myself shaking my head, wondering just what the hell I’m supposed to do now as apparently I’m the last person left to deal with Eric and his addictions.

“Take good care of him, alright?” Quinn says softly. “Hopefully you’ll be the one who can finally get through to him. And if he really _does_ straighten up, tell him we’d love to have him back,” he says before the two of them leave me standing in a state of shock, looking on as the only people left in Eric’s life are walking away from him in his time of need.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” is called to my left then, making me turn to take in the sympathetic face of the white coated doctor as I quickly shake off my shock. “You’re Mrs. Northman, is that correct?” he questions and it takes me a moment to recall my lie to the paramedics before I nod to him.

“Um, yes, I’m Mrs. Northman,” I lie, keeping up my ruse as I’ve come to realize I’m all Eric has left right now.

“Do you know what it is your husband took?” he questions, making me freeze, trying to come up with a believable lie whilst silently berating myself for keeping up my deception.

“Um, no, Eric and I are, uh, separated currently,” I stumble out as the doctor nods his acceptance. “I found him at the motel already passed out,” I add. At least this much is true.

“I see,” he says with a small frown. “Well, we’ve managed to pump his stomach. You apparently showed up in the nick of time too,” he informs me as my heart is racing anxiously. “If he had arrived much later, I fear he may not have made it,” I nod to the doctor, hot tears stinging at my eyes as my heart breaks for Eric once more, hardly believing just how close to death he was this morning.

“So, he’ll be okay?” I question, having to brush away my tears as the doctor lets out a loud sigh.

“If he can sober up, sure,” he says. “But if he continues on this current, destructive path, his next slip up could very well be his last,” the doctor informs me stoically, making my stomach turn as I nod my understanding.

“Can I see him now?” I question softly as the doctor shrugs his approval before leading me down the hall before we come to stand before one of the many, identical doors.

“Good luck,” the doctor says ominously before trailing away, leaving me to face my past alone. Dammit, maybe I should have accepted Godric’s offer to join me. No, I can do this, I _have_ to do this. I push open the door then, revealing Eric’s scowling face as he fidgets awkwardly with the IV stuck into his forearm.

“Um, hey,” I greet a bit awkwardly, stepping into the room as Eric looks to me in confusion.

“What are you doing here?” he questions rather briskly, making me have to take a deep breath. Don’t lose your temper now, Sook, all that can come later. “Where’s the band?” he asks gruffly.

“Um, they left,” I inform him hesitantly as his face reddens in anger. “They asked me to give you this,” I tell him, stepping forward to hand him the small card that he proceeds to rip up irately.

“Fucking assholes,” he grits out, unceremoniously tossing the paper shards to the floor. “Fuck them anyways; I’m better off on my own,” he says, shaking his head before turning his attention back to me. “So what are you doing here anyways?”

“I’m the one who found you,” I admit as he drops his head back, closing his eyes as a sigh escapes him. “The band said you don’t have anyone you can call? No family I can get ahold of for you?” I question as he rubs his forehead roughly.

“Nope, no one,” he says as the doctor enters the room, giving me a soft smile before turning a hard glare to Eric.

“Mr. Northman, welcome back to the world of the living,” the doctor calls out sarcastically, making Eric scowl at the healer. “You’re lucky your wife here found you when she did,” he says then, pointing back at me. I freeze in place, realizing I’ve been caught in my lie as Eric raises a questioning brow at me. I shrug to him, earning a small smirk from the rock star before he nods to the doctor.

“I suppose I’m lucky the little missus found me then,” he says, as I feel a heated flush climb up my cheeks. That man and his ability to make me blush like a freaking schoolgirl…ugh.

“Very lucky, I’d say,” the doctor informs him, shooting me a sympathetic smile as I nod to him, desperately hoping I don’t look like the kid who got their hand stuck in the cookie jar at this rather awkward moment.

“So, am I free to go, doc?” Eric questions as the doctor crosses his arms over his chest, hitting Eric with another stern glare.

“I’ll let you leave,” he says as Eric lets out a sigh of relief. “Under your wife’s care,” he adds as Eric and I share a look of shock. “And only under the agreement that you promise to get yourself some help,” he adds sternly as a small frown forms on Eric’s face.

“Fine,” Eric begrudgingly agrees. The doctor nods firmly, apparently accepting Eric’s brisk response as truth, before turning to hand me discharge papers.

“You’ve really got your work cut out for you with this one, it seems,” he says softly before trailing from the room once more. He doesn’t know the half of it.

“Here,” Eric says, holding out his hand towards me, apparently wanting the small clipboard. “You can go now, I’ve got it from here,” he says as I find myself shaking my head in disagreement, the face of Adeline, our daughter, floating to the forefront of my mind.

“No,” I tell him as he stares at me in shock. “I won’t let you do this to yourself any longer, Eric,” I state firmly, my resolve setting in as I straighten my spine, ramrod straight.

“Excuse me?” he questions disbelievingly. “I mean I’m grateful you found me and all, but you’re _not_ my wife. It’s not your responsibility to take care of me. I’m a grown ass man, Sookie, I can damn well take care of myself,” he spits out as we find ourselves staring each other down, sharing a classic gunslinger moment with one another.

“Bullshit,” I spit back as his jaw drops in shock. “If you could take care of yourself you wouldn’t be in this mess and as I’m the only one willing to stick around and help you, well, I’m afraid you’re just gonna have to accept my help and suck it up, buttercup,” I state firmly as he stares at me, looking at me as if I’ve just grown a second head.

“Where the hell did that just come from?” he questions as I shrug at him.

“It’s been five years, Eric, _some_ of us have managed to grow up in that amount of time,” I throw back as a smirk pulls at his lips, his beautiful, blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Alright, Nurse Sookie, let the healing process begin,” he quips back, leaving the two of us grinning at one another.

 


	10. Entangled Ch. 10 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 10

 

SPOV

“So, Mrs. Northman, where to?” Eric questions once the two of us are dropped back at the motel by the yellow taxi cab. I pay the driver before shrugging to him.

“I’m not your _wife_. That was just a bit of a…misunderstanding is all,” I explain as a cocky grin spreads over Eric’s face. “Ugh, so I lied, okay? I lied so you wouldn’t have to be rushed off in the ambulance by yourself, so you’re welcome,” I challenge as his smile widens.

“You don’t hate me quite as much as I thought you might. This is good,” he retorts and my traitor heart begins pounding at his words. God, will he always be able to affect me like this? “So, you didn’t answer me, what’s your plan? You said you’re gonna see that I turn my life around, how you planning on doing that?” he questions as I lead him across the lot to my small, yellow beater.

“Um, well, I haven’t really thought this whole thing out just yet,” I admit, digging my car keys from my purse as Eric leans casually against my car, hitting me with yet another heartbreaking smile. “But we still need to talk, so why don’t you come back to my place and we can figure out the rest from there, alright?”

“Your place, my place, makes no difference to me,” he retorts, waggling his brows suggestively as I let out a loud sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

“Just get in,” I tell him, tugging open my door a bit harshly before plopping down to the driver’s seat, wondering just what the hell kind of mess I’ve gotten myself into. Adeline. You’re doing this for her, Sook; you’re likely saving her father’s life, I remind myself grimly.

Eric slams his own door and with that, we’re off, speeding back home towards the place that holds the two people I love above all others and the place that holds what is apt to be a harsh reality check for one cocky, blonde bass player.

“You’re awful quiet over there,” Eric says, making me glace over to see him raising a brow at me. “I remember you being quite the chatterbox.”

“Yeah, well, five years is a long time, Eric,” I throw back a bit irritably, seeing him flinch slightly with my stinging retort. “And this isn’t exactly the situation I thought I’d be finding myself in,” I admit, knowing there is much more to that statement than Eric could possibly understand.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” he insists. “I’ll really be fine on my own,” he says softly as I glance over to see him staring out the car window, a forlorn expression stretched over his handsome face. God, I hate seeing that look on his face and hate myself more for being so affected by it.

“If I believed that for even a second, I’d be kicking your stubborn ass to the curb,” I reply teasingly as he looks over to me with a smirk. I pull into the drive then and Eric glances through the windshield, gazing up at my ancestral home. “Just come in and hear what I have to say and then we can figure out where to go from there,” I suggest. Eric nods his agreement as we both step from the small car together.

I glance over to see Godric’s truck is gone and let out a small sigh of relief, figuring this conversation is likely to be at least _somewhat_ less awkward without my fiancés’ harsh glares added into the equation. I lead Eric inside and spot Godric’s note on the kitchen table right away, telling me he took Adeline for ice cream and the two of them will be returning home soon.

“Hey, I remember this guy,” Eric’s voice sounds from the living room and I walk over to see him gazing at the many pictures of Godric and I spread over the mantle. “He fuckin’ hated my guts,” he grumbles, making me snicker softly, recalling just how much Godric hated Eric, but sober quickly, realizing how much he likely _still_ hates this man I’ve invited into our home. Just what the hell am I doing anyways?

“Uh, yeah, that’s Godric,” I remind him, propping myself on the arm of the sofa as Eric continues gazing over the many photographs. “We got together shortly after, well, um, it’s been about five years now,” I conclude softly, my heart pinching in pain as I recall that awful day I was left weeping in my bedroom when I finally realized what a fool I had been trusting this man with my heart.

“So he’s the lucky guy then, huh? The one that popped the question?” he asks softly, running his finger over an image of the two of us smiling together on the front porch swing.

“Yeah, that’d be him,” I concede. “He’s a great guy. He treats me real well, he always has,” I add, not sure why I feel the sudden need to defend him.

“So when’s the big day?” Eric questions, looking to me with what appears to be forced smile. Odd.

“Um, well, that’s a bit of a loaded question, really,” I stumble out with a sigh. “We’ve been engaged for nearly four years now, but things just keep happening and I guess I just haven’t gotten around to setting anything official yet,” I admit as a sharp pain of guilt pangs through my gut, knowing Godric will unselfishly wait just as long as I need, even as he himself is ecstatic to finally tie the knot. Why is it I’ve been putting it off for so long anyhow?

“Ah, I see,” Eric says, bringing me from my depressing thoughts as I see another smug grin stretch over his face, making me frown at him. Like it’s any of his business anyhow. So why do I feel the need to explain all this to him? Ugh. “Who’s this?” Eric says then, lifting up a picture of me and Adeline playing in the garden together. “God, she could be your clone. Is she your niece or something?”

“Or something,” I mumble out as he lifts a brow at me. “She’s my daughter, Eric. Adeline is my daughter,” I inform him as his jaw drops in shock before he stares intently at the photo once more, shaking his head in disbelief. I notice his hands beginning to tremble lightly then and he has to work to set the photo down firmly once more before hitting me with a probing gaze.

“How old is she, Sookie?” he asks softly, his shaky voice barely a whisper as his towering form falls to the worn loveseat.

“She’ll be five this year,” I admit softly, watching as Eric rakes his fingers through his greasy hair with realization shining in those blue orbs of his. The front door is thrown open then and I turn to see said little girl rushing towards me excitedly.

“Mommy!” Adeline cries out joyously as I lift her into a tight hug, squeezing her against my chest before taking in her sweet vanilla scent as Eric stares at the two of us in shock.

EPOV

I sit, dumfounded by this startling revelation, as I watch Sookie and her daughter, scratch that, _our_ daughter, talking excitedly with one another. Holy hell, I have a daughter. Fuck me, I’m a fucking _father_. How the fuck did this even happen? Alright, so I obviously know how it happened, but just what the ever loving fuck am I supposed to do with this shocking information?

“Why don’t you go play in your room for a little bit, sweetie,” Sookie tells our daughter. “Mommy needs to speak with her friend for a bit, alright?” _Friend_. Yeah, that one hurts like a son of a bitch. My daughter looks to me then and my breath hitches seeing the uncanny resemblance between us. She looks me over curiously before nodding her approval to Sookie and skipping merrily from the room.

“She’s mine,” I say, not having to ask as the evidence is just too plain to see. “I have a kid,” I whisper, leaning back against the small loveseat as my mind is whirling with what all this means.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Sookie says then, bringing my attention back to her to see Godric sitting on the couch beside her, hitting me with yet another hard glare, reminding me what he really thinks of me.

“God, I need a fucking drink or a hit or fucking _something_ ,” I grumble out, dropping my face to my hands and rubbing my eyes harshly, feeling as if my entire world is crashing down around me.

“Yeah, cuz that sounds like the _perfect_ solution,” Godric chimes in sarcastically as I meet his glare with one of my own. “You just overdosed are you really that dense?” he continues irritably as my anger is building up within me. Just who the fuck does this guy think he is?

“Hey, knock it off, both of you,” Sookie says then, placing a comforting hand on Godric’s forearm. He nods to her before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead, leaving me looking on in fucking misery. “But Godric does have a point, Eric. I told you I was willing to help you get your life back on track and if I’m gonna do that, I need you to do _your_ job in getting clean,” she tells me as my anger is rising once more.

“I never asked for your fucking help. I don’t fucking _need_ it,” I throw back, seeing her flinch at my admittedly harsh words before her face is flushed bright red in anger.

“ _Excuse me_?” she says, rising to her feet and placing her hands on her hips in a challenging stance as she proceeds to stare me down. “In case you’ve already forgotten, I saved your _life_ this morning, Eric. I think you owe me this much and if you aren’t willing to get clean for _me_ , or even for _yourself_ , I think you best think of our daughter, _your_ daughter, because she’ll surely be looking at you, that is if you stick around long enough to have a real part in her life.”

“I, well, I,” I fumble out awkwardly, feeling rightly chastised. “God, this is just so much to take in, ya know? I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do now,” I explain rather lamely as Godric snorts at me. Ugh, this guy is a pain in my _ass_.

“Try being eighteen and finding out your pregnant by the man who just up and left your ass without so much as a backward glance,” Sookie challenges, obvious distress lacing her accusing words as I’m harshly stabbed by guilt.

“I, there was…no,” I sigh out trying to explain myself before realizing there’s no justifiable excuse for my behavior. “You’re right,” I concede with a defeated sigh as the two of them look to me in shock. “Yeah, I can admit it. I fucked up, alright? I shouldn’t have left the way I did. It was a dick move. I can see that now.”

“Neither of us planned on this happening, Eric,” Sookie says then, stepping forward before kneeling down before me. “But the fact of the matter is, we have a daughter together and even though you missed out on the first five years of her life, I really hope you’ll make a place for her in your life now, though, you can’t rightly do that until you fix yourself,” she explains as hot tears are stinging at the corners of my eyes.

“You’ll truly give me that chance? Even after all I’ve done to you?” I question, knowing full well I don’t deserve as much from her as she nods lightly, a warm smile pulling at her lips.

“Please, Eric, I want to see you get clean, to get well again,” she says, laying her hand over my own. “And Adeline deserves to know her father, her _sober_ father,” she adds that last comment with a raised brow as I nod my agreement. I know, better than most perhaps, exactly what it means to have an addict for a father and never would I want to put my own child through that kind of hell.

“Thank you, Sookie,” I tell her earnestly, taking hold of her small hand as I’m filled with overwhelming gratitude. “I’ll really try, I promise,” I assure her, eliciting a glowing smile from the girl who’s held my heart for the last five years.

“Good,” she states, nodding her head firmly. “I’ll get the guest bedroom set up and Godric can drive you back to the motel to pick up your things,” she explains as Godric and I are both left staring at her in complete shock.

“What!?” we question together as she shakes her head at the two of us.

“You really expect me to let you stay in that filthy motel, surrounded by those shady people? Those two floozies left you to _die_ this morning, Eric,” she insists challengingly. “You have no job now that the band took off on you and as we’re the only people left to look after you, that’s exactly what I intend to do,” she states firmly.

“Sookie, I’m not so sure about this,” Godric says hesitantly, looking to me warily and for once I find myself in agreement with him.

“This is too much, Sookie, I couldn’t put you out like that,” I insist as she lifts a brow at me, shaking her head once more, apparently completely undeterred by the both of us.

“The doctor left you in _my_ care, Eric, and I have every intention of seeing you through this; we owe as much to our daughter. Besides, if seeing her face every day isn’t enough to finally get you to straighten up, well, then I’ll just have to assume nothing will,” she insists as I finally nod, realizing I’m in no position to argue, even if I thought it _would_ do me any good at this point.

“You’re certain about this, dear one?” Godric questions softly, earning a firm nod from the resolved southern belle. “Alright then,” he concedes, hitting me with a discerning gaze. Well, this should make for some fun times. Fucking hell, what kind of mess have I managed to get myself into this time?

 


	11. Entangled Ch. 11 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 11

 

GPOV

Just how the hell did I end up having to drive, Eric, of all people, to the town’s dilapidated motel chain? Ugh, I really hope Sook knows what she’s doing in inviting Eric to stay with us. It’s in her nature to be forgiving like this and I have no doubts she’s doing this for Adeline’s sake, but I still can’t say I like it, not one bit.

“I hate you, you know,” I tell Eric who raises a brow at me. “For what you did to Sookie, for the hell you put her through, I really hate you,” I inform him, earning a dismissive shrug from the prior rock star.

“Join the club,” he grumbles irritably, looking back out the window to gaze over the darkening, bayou landscape. Well, that wasn’t the response I had expected, though I’m not exactly sure how I anticipated him to react to my admission in all honesty.

We pull into the motel lot then and Eric guides me to the room he’s been staying in and I pause in the doorway, a deep frown forming on my face to see the disaster held within the small, musty room. I suppose I can see why Sookie wouldn’t want anyone staying in a place like this. Eric begins packing up his things and I wander to over to scoop up a discarded cardboard box, beginning to fill it with every pill and alcohol bottle within sight.

“What are you doing?” Eric questions curiously as I continue my rather lengthy task.

“You’re in treatment now,” I remind him. “I’m removing any form of temptation,” I inform him matter of factly, filling the box to the brim before heading to the adjoined bathroom.

“You’re just gonna flush it all?” Eric questions incredulously as I begin pouring booze and pills alike into the porcelain well.

“Yup,” I respond somewhat cheekily, selfishly taking a bit of smug pleasure from the disbelieving look on his face as I flush away the entirety of his stash. Once I’m sure everything is flushed, I turn to Eric, crossing my arms over my chest as I hit him with a challenging glare. He just glowers at me before turning back to the room to continue packing up his things.

With that bit of business resolved, I begin helping him gather up his things, leaving the two of us working side by side in stoic silence within the confines of the decrepit room. I keep stealing glances at the blonde as we work, trying to decipher exactly what it is Sookie must see in him. I mean, he’s a decent looking guy, but what is it about him that made her fall for him instead of me all those years ago?

Could it just be the whole rock star, bad boy thing he had going for him that drew her to him like a moth to the flame, or was it something more? So far, I’ve only seen a rather brutish, smug side of the man, which makes me wonder why the hell Sookie would waste her time with him.

Though, I suppose, he could probably turn on the charm if the situation called for such a thing. Ugh, I certainly don’t want to think too hard about that now, especially knowing he’ll be living in our home with us. God, I really hope Sookie knows what she’s doing.

“Don’t touch that,” Eric gripes, pulling a shoebox from my hands roughly before looking down to said box with a forlorn expression. What the hell was that all about?

“There’d better not be more pills or booze in there,” I caution as he shakes his head dismally.

“No, you flushed it all,” he informs me before tucking the box carefully into his suitcase. “It’s just some paperwork,” he insists as I nod, hoping I can trust him. “I think that’s everything,” he informs me then as I proceed to help him pick up his packed bags. He scoops up his guitar case and with that, we’re exiting the motel together.

We pack his stuff into the trunk of Sookie’s car before beginning yet another awkward drive back to the house. Eric is staring intently out the window, an unreadable expression on his face and I don’t know if it’s Sookie’s determination to see him get his life back on track or if I’m actually starting to feel a smidge of sympathy for a man who’s been left entirely alone in his apparent time of need that leaves me feeling as though I need to break the awkward silence.

“Sookie and Adeline mean the world to me, you know,” I inform him as he looks to me, his brows rising subtly in surprise. “And even if you’re not exactly my favorite person, I really want to see you get clean…for them. Just don’t let them down, Eric, because even though I’ll gladly be there for them to pick up the pieces, it will kill me to see either of them hurt again,” I admit, seeing him nod lightly.

“Yeah, I feel you,” he says softly, rubbing his palms over his legs in a rather anxious manner. “I feel like maybe I should thank you,” he says then, surprising the hell out of me as I raise a questioning brow at him.

“For what? Helping you pack? Because I don’t think Sookie would have given me much choice in the matter,” I inform him with a small smirk, earning a snort of amusement from him.

“No, though I’m sure you’re not wrong about that,” he retorts as we share a knowing smile, the tension easing up slightly between us. “No, I feel like I should thank you for stepping up and taking care of Sookie and Adeline the way you have,” he explains as my jaw drops in shock. “It’s clear you really love them and well, they deserve to have a good guy like you in their lives.”

“I, uh, thanks, Eric, but you don’t have to thank me,” I fumble out softly, wondering where the hell that just came from. Eric nods to me firmly before we’re pulling before the house once more.

EPOV

Godric helps me unload the lot of my luggage and I have to say, I feel a bit better about all this after our little heart to heart. I mean, I seriously doubt the two of us will ever become buddies or anything, but at least I feel like we can be somewhat civil with one another, which is better than nothing.

“I’ll show you to your room,” he tells me as we trail up the porch steps together. The front door is thrown open before us and a miniature Sookie is staring up at the two of us with a reflective gaze etched over her delicate, cherub features.

“Mommy says you’re gonna be staying with us for a while,” she states, staring directly up at me with her wide, blue eyes as her head of golden curls tilts curiously. God, she’s beautiful. I find myself momentarily speechless by this miniature version of myself, struck dumb by the obvious similarities between us before I find myself nodding lightly.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I am,” I concede as her bright blue eyes squint subtly as she proceeds to study me closely. “That is, if it’s okay with you,” I add as she places her tiny hands on her hips, looking exactly like her mother as a stern expression comes to her face.

“She also says you’re sick, but you don’t look sick to me,” she states as Sookie joins us, giving me a sympathetic smile before I crouch down to come face to face with my daughter. Man, that’s weird to say, even in my thoughts.

“It’s not a sick you can see with your eyes,” I explain to the precocious child. “I’m sick on the inside, does that make sense?” I question as she gazes up to her mother for confirmation. Sookie nods to her and apparently, this settles our daughter’s inner debate as she nods firmly.

“Alright then,” she states resolutely. “You can stay and don’t worry, Mr. Eric, we’ll get you feeling all better real soon,” she assures me, reaching out to pat my shoulder with her tiny hand, an action that brings a wide grin to my face as I nod to her.

“I’m sure with your help, I’ll recover in no time,” I insist, bringing a glowing smile from my daughter that sends a wave of warmth through my chest as she reaches out to take my fingers into her tiny hand.

“Come on then,” she says, pulling insistently on my hand. I rise from my crouch, having to bend at the waist to keep hold of her small hand as she leads me further into the house with Sookie and Godric trailing behind us. “You’re staying in here, right across the hall from me,” she informs me as I glance around the homey bedroom.

“I hope it’s alright,” Sookie says then, walking over to throw open the window. “I know it’s a bit small, but there are clean sheets on the bed and you can feel free to set it up however you like,” she explains as I nod firmly, placing my things beside the bed.

“It’s perfect, really,” I assure her, wondering just what the hell I ever did to deserve such a gracious offer. “Thank you, Sookie,” I tell her earnestly. “Thank you all,” I add, looking over to Godric before glancing back down to Adeline to see her climbing up on the bed, swinging her socked feet through the air gaily as a bright smile comes to her face.

“Y’elcome!” she exclaims merrily, bringing soft laughter from the lot of us that manages to instill a fit of bubbling giggles from my daughter, a sound I certainly hope I’ll be hearing just as often as possible in the coming time I’ll be spending here.

“Come on, you,” Sookie says then, scooping the giggling girl from the bed with a wide grin. “You promised to help Mommy set the table, remember?” she questions as Adeline nods excitedly, clapping her hands together joyously.

“Yes, Mommy,” she states as Sookie turns to give me a small smile.

“Adeline helped to prepare dinner as well,” she informs me as said child nods fervently. “It’s all ready if you’re set to eat,” she says as I drop down to the bed with a small sigh.

“That sounds wonderful, and smells even better,” I assure them, winking playfully at my daughter to bring another delighted giggle from her. “But I’m really not feeing all that hungry right now,” I admit, with a small frown as Sookie nods lightly, sharing a concerned look with her fiancé.

“Right, you’re probably exhausted,” she muses aloud as I nod my agreement. “Well, that’s alright, you just get some sleep for now,” she adds as I smile gratefully, letting out a sigh of relief as I had not wished to upset them by declining their generous offer.

“Thank you…again,” I say, earning a nod from both her and Godric before the lot of them are trailing from the room together, looking like the perfect, nuclear family as they leave the room of the dark, storm cloud currently raining over their familial bliss.

“She’s an inquisitive little thing, isn’t she?” Godric states, looking back through the doorway with a fond smile as I nod my agreement. “I’ll, uh, just let you get yourself settled, um, I guess just let us know if there’s anything you need,” he says a bit awkwardly before shutting the door softly behind him, leaving me laying back on the bed as my mind swirls with the crazy revelations of the last couple days.

The band took off, which really, was bound to happen given how much shit they’ve had to put up with me, especially these past, five years. I’m not sure what this means for my future, but I suppose I need to focus on getting myself better before I even _begin_ thinking about where my life is going from here.

And yes, I can admit I need to get clean, if for no other reason than I’m apparently a father now. Sookie’s right, that little girl deserves to have a sober father and I have every intention of becoming that for her. Though, Godric _does_ seem to be filling that role quite aptly in her life currently. God, they really are a perfect family; just what the hell are they doing taking care of a worthless piece of shit like me anyhow?

Soft knocking sounds at the door then and I rub my face roughly, having to rub away the start of my self-loathing tears before I rise to answer. I crack open the door and my face pinches in puzzlement as I take in the empty hallway.

“Mr. Eric?” is said softly then, bringing my attention down to my daughter, who is looking up to me with concern shining in her innocent, blue orbs. A small smile pulls at my lips as I widen the door for her, seeing her small arms are loaded with an assortment of bits and pieces.

“Yes, Adeline?” I question as she raises a plush, pink elephant towards me.

“You can borrow Mr. Jingles if you want,” she informs me as I take the soft toy into my hands, looking down to see her solemn expression. “He makes me feel better when I’m sick, but you have to make sure to give him back when you’re all better,” she insists, bringing a low chuckle from me as I nod to her, proceeding to set the small toy upon the bed with a fond smile.

“And what else do you have there?” I question as she raises her small hand to display a small, plastic star that I quickly deduce is a night light.

“To chase away bad dreams,” she tells me with hushed whisper as I raise a questioning brow to her.

“And you’re sure you won’t need this?” I question as she shakes her head vehemently.

“I have my own, Mr. Eric, but it gets real dark soon and I don’t want you getting scared in here all by yourself,” she explains seriously as I give her a firm nod.

“Well, thank you,” I tell her, bending down to plug the small device into the wall to ignite a soft, pink glow. “This will certainly chase away any bad dreams I may have,” I assure her, bringing a glowing smile from the exceedingly pleased child.

“’Night, Mr. Eric!” she calls merrily then, before scurrying from the room to leave me grinning, likely looking like a loon and not caring at all as I now know with certainty I have all the motivation I could ever need to help me pull through what is apt to be a very trying time.

 


	12. Entangled Ch. 12 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 12

 

SPOV

“Is Mr. Eric gonna be okay, Mommy?” Adeline questions sleepily as Godric and I tuck her tightly into her white, canopy bed.

“Of course he will, sweetie,” I assure her, surprised at just how quickly she seems to have grown attached to the man she doesn’t even know is her father as of yet. “We’re gonna take good care of him, right?” I question softly as she yawns widely, nodding her golden curled head.

“Yes, Mommy,” she agrees softly as her bright blue eyes flutter shut. I lean down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

“’Night, baby,” I whisper as Godric leans down beside me to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Goodnight, angel,” he says softly, brushing back her silken curls to bring a soft sigh from her.

“’Night, Mommy, ‘night, Daddy,” she whispers, snuggling into her pink, ruffled bedding. Godric takes hold of my hand then and the two of us trail from her room together. My eyes drift momentarily to Eric’s closed door and a small frown comes to my face before I let Godric lead me up the stairs to our own room.

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing, dear one, letting him stay here like this?” Godric questions once more as the two of us are readying ourselves for bed.

“Honestly? No,” I answer with a small sigh, meeting his concerned gaze. “But I can’t help thinking this is the best place for him to be, to be reminded daily what it is he’s fighting for,” I explain, earning a small frown from my fiancé.

“It may be best for _him_ , but what about _us_ , Sook?” he questions, reaching up to place his hands on my shoulders as his jade eyes shine in concern. “Why are you going out of your way to be decent to a man that treated you so terribly?” he questions, bringing a small frown to my face as I’ve been questioning myself that very same thing.

“I’m not entirely certain,” I answer honestly. “Certainly, the thought of Adeline getting to finally know her father is the main reason I agreed to do this and besides that, Goddy, he’s got no one; no family, no friends, I can’t help but feel sympathetic towards him,” I muse aloud as his frown deepens.

“And you’re sure that’s really all this is about?” he questions as I raise a questioning brow at him. Is he seriously asking what I think he’s asking?

“And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?” I question back rather irritably, not liking the accusing tone in his voice one little bit.

“You _loved_ him, Sook,” he says softly, worry shining in his emerald orbs as he lets out a loud sigh. “And if you’re completely honest with yourself, a part of you still does,” he insists as I shake my head, not willing to accept this as truth.

“No, you’re wrong,” I insist as he lifts a challenging brow at me. “I love _you_ , Godric. What happened between Eric and I is in the past. Besides, he’s only staying here until he’s better once more,” I state firmly as he nods lightly, though still appearing unconvinced by my words.

“Alright,” he finally sighs out. “I trust you, dear one,” he assures me, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my lips. “Now, when do you intend on telling Addy about who Eric truly is?” he questions then as I shrug lightly before crawling into our bed.

“I suppose sooner would be better than later,” I answer back with a small sigh, not sure how my daughter will react to this bit of news. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” I tell him as he clicks off the bedroom light before joining me under the covers.

“This sounds like a decent plan, dear one,” he concedes, pulling me into his warm embrace before pressing a soft kiss to my temple. “I love you, my Sookie, you and Adeline are my entire world,” he whispers softly and I can’t help but notice the concern lacing his endearing words. God, this is killing me, knowing he’s so worried about all this and I know I need to find a way to reassure him.

“Godric,” I whisper, wrapping my arms around him tightly. “You really think I don’t know that? Adeline and I are both lucky to have an amazing man like you in our lives,” I assure him, running my fingers through his thick mane. “I can understand your concerns, but know that I love _you_ , Godric, and nothing will ever change that, alright?” I reassure him as he nods lightly, tucking his face into the crook of my neck.

“Alright,” he responds softly, pressing a soft kiss to my throat before wrapping me into his warm embrace. After all of the day’s excitement, it doesn’t take long before the two of us are drifting off into a deep slumber.

“Addy?” I murmur groggily, being pulled from my sleep by the sound of soft whimpering. “Shit,” I whisper, realizing she’s likely having another nightmare. Damn Jason for showing her that freaking horror movie. I swear I’ll kill him for that one. I carefully pull from Godric’s embrace, knowing he’ll need his sleep for work tomorrow before tucking him into the covers once more.

I throw on my robe before trailing down the stairs to my daughter’s room, intent on soothing her back to sleep. I come to her door and crack it open gingerly before I’m left looking on in confusion, seeing that she’s sleeping perfectly soundly in her bed. What the hell? Am I hearing things?

No, there it is again, someone crying softly. I turn then, coming face to face with Eric’s door as realization sets in. Shit. I reach for the handle and pause, wondering just how I should proceed. Should I just leave him be? Let him cry alone? God, that seems so heartless…and I _did_ tell him I’d be here to support him. Ugh, I just hope he’s not pissed about this I tell myself as I turn the handle, prying open the bedroom door.

EPOV

“Eric?” I whispered softly into the darkened room and I quickly brush away my tears, clearing my throat loudly as I take in Sookie’s form, standing in the bright light of the open doorway.

“Um, yeah?” I question, trying my best to keep the trembling from my voice as my body is quaking subtly. Goddamn withdrawals. God, this fucking sucks; as if my fucking self-loathing isn’t enough of a burden to deal with right now.

“Are you alright?” she whispers, concern lacing her soft voice as she steps further into the dimly lit bedroom. I panic then, realizing she’s likely heard my pathetic whimpering. How fucking embarrassing.

“Uh, yeah, sorry I woke you,” I throw out lamely whilst trying to get my damn shaking under control. Sookie trails closer then, reaching out to lay her cool hand upon my sweat covered forehead and the soft light from my supplied, pink nightlight is enough to allow me to see a deep frown settle upon her face.

“You’re burning up,” she informs me, shaking her head at me. “I’ll be right back,” she says then, turning to disappear through the threshold and leaving me alone with my damn quaking limbs and despondent thoughts once more. “Here,” she says, promptly returning with a cool, dampened cloth that she proceeds to press gently to my forehead.

“Thank you, Sookie, you’re really being way too nice to me, you know that?” I question, earning a small snort from her as she nods to me.

“You’re not the only one who thinks that,” she answers back, shaking her head once more as she sits upon the edge of the bed. “God, Eric, you’re shaking,” she says then, hitting me with a concerned gaze as I shrug to her, still unable to quell my trembling form.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright,” I assure her as her frown deepens. “Really, this isn’t my first time dealing with this shit,” I inform her as she lets out a defeated sigh, nodding lightly.

“If you’re sure,” she says hesitantly, standing from the bed. My trembling hand shoots out then, as if of its own volition as I grip her wrist tightly, making her turn back to me in surprise. “Don’t go,” I find myself pleading softly, hating the clear whining lacing my words. God, just what the fuck am I doing? I let go of her wrist then, shaking my head vehemently. “Sorry,” I say then, silently berating myself for such a foolish move.

“No, it’s alright,” she says then, surprising the hell out of me as she looks to me with a soft smile. “I’ve gotten kinda used to helping put Addy to sleep when she has a bad dream, I don’t mind, Eric,” she explains, sitting back upon the bed. I want to argue, to tell her she can go, but quite honestly, I feel worlds better in her presence and instead find myself scooting over to give her more room to join me.

“Time is a strange thing, isn’t it?” she says softly, propping a pillow upon her lap and patting it softly. “It changes people, sometimes for better, other times for worse,” she muses thoughtfully as I lay my head upon her lap, curling my trembling form against her warm, comforting presence.

“I suppose,” I answer vaguely. Her slender fingers begin combing gently through my hair then and I let out a contented sigh, letting her kind devotions lull me to a state of serenity.

“Just look at us,” she says, amusement lacing her words I glace up to see a small smirk pull at her plush lips. “Who would have ever thought we would end up this way? That we’d have a _child_ together,” she adds with a sigh. “I guess it just goes to show you, if something’s meant to be, it’ll happen…one way or another,” she continues on absently, her fingers still working to soothe me.

“I’m sorry, Sookie,” I say then, pausing her actions as she looks down to me in question. “I, God, I treated you so fucking horribly,” I admit, more tears welling within my eyes as I’m once more overcome with guilt.

“Eric,” she whispers as I shake my head, needing her to hear what I have to say.

“No, I did, I was a total ass and for some reason you’re still being so fucking nice to me and for the life of me, I can’t understand why. I don’t fucking deserve it; I know that much for sure. You should be sending my ass just as far away as possible, hating me for all the hell I’ve put you through,” I continue as a small frown comes to her angelic face.

“And what good would that do, huh?” she questions softly, running the cool cloth over my face to soak up my tears. “How could I live with myself knowing I sent Adeline’s father away in his time of need? How could I ever explain that to her, Eric?” she questions as I shrug lightly.

“She’s got Godric,” I throw out. “He’s the father she deserves to have, not some goddamn disappointment like me. I mean, for God’s sakes, Sookie, there’s a reason no one in my life has fucking stuck around, a reason I’m all alone and it’s my own goddamned fault,” I reason miserably as she reaches down to cup my face gently, shaking her head.

“I won’t stand for talk like that, not in my house,” she states firmly as my brows rise in surprise. “And yes, I’m sure you’ve made your mistakes, hell, we all have, Eric, but that’s no reason to put yourself down like this. And as far as Godric goes, yes, he’s been a _wonderful_ father to Adeline, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t deserve the same from you,” she informs me as I find myself nodding absently, unable to argue with her logic.

“Just when the hell did you get so smart, anyhow?” I question teasingly, bringing a snort of amusement from her as she smirks down to me.

“You never did get the chance to meet my Gran,” she informs me. “But she was one, wise southern woman and I’d like to think she taught me a thing or two,” she explains as a small frown forms on my face.

“She passed,” I surmise as she nods, a matching frown forming on her own face. “I’m sorry; I really wish I could have met her, Sookie, she sounds like a wonderful woman,” I reason, placing my hand over hers as she nods her golden head.

“Yeah, she really was,” she answers softly as I squeeze her hand gently. “We lost her just last year. Poor Addy was a wreck,” she adds, sniffling lightly as she brushes away the start of her tears, bringing memories of my own losses to the forefront of my mind.

“Losing a loved one is never easy,” I sigh out, recalling the day that one phone call changed my entire life. God, if only I had done things differently…

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up unpleasant memories for you,” she says, shaking her head. “How thoughtless of me.”

“No, no,” I argue. “It’s alright, in fact, there’s something I think I need to explain,” I inform her, sitting up beside her as she looks over to me in question. “The day I left,” I start. “The day we were supposed to leave together, well, there’s a reason I took off the way I did,” I admit as she reaches over to pat my arm lightly.

“No, Eric, you don’t have to explain, really, it’s okay,” she says, bringing a sigh from me. Just how the hell can she be so understanding about all this?

“Look, I’m not making excuses, I still shouldn’t have left the way I did, but that morning, just before I was supposed to come and meet you, I got a phone call…from the police,” I explain as her brows rise in surprise. “God, Sook, it was my parents, they were killed in an accident and I, well, shit, I fucking lost it,” I admit miserably as she pulls me into a tight hug, rubbing her small hands over my back soothingly.

“God, Eric, I’m so sorry,” she whispers as I proceed to break down, letting _years_ of pent up bereavement and frustration flood from me as I find myself weeping earnestly against her slight shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Sookie, I’m so fucking sorry,” I find myself gasping out through my tears as my arms wrap tightly around her, letting her anchor me as I finally lose myself to my overwhelming grief, a grief that I’ve unfortunately let take over my life for the last five years now.

“Shh, Eric, it’ll be okay, you’re not alone anymore, alright? I’ll be here to help you get through this,” she assures me, proceeding to whisper soft, soothing words to me whilst letting me continue my much needed breakdown, held within the comfort of her caring arms.

If only I had done things differently, if only I had not reacted so impulsively upon receiving that godforsaken phone call; my life could have turned out so much differently. I could know what it meant to have the love of such a kind, caring woman in my life, a woman that still holds the entirety of my affections, a woman I know I’ll never fucking deserve.

 


	13. Entangled Ch. 13 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 13

 

GPOV

My alarms wakes me with a start and I reach over to quiet the incessant blaring before realizing I’m alone in the bed. What the hell?

“Sookie?” I call softly as I rise from the bed. I walk to our bath and quickly realize she’s nowhere to be found. Strange, must be Addy had another nightmare last night. Damn Sookie’s brother for showing her that horror flick. I let out a loud sigh before throwing on my worn, work clothes and begin trailing down the stairs intent on checking in on my girls.

I push open Adeline’s bedroom door and am left standing in confusion finding this room is empty as well. Just what the hell is going on? I hear soft giggling then and follow the sound to none other than Eric’s door. No fucking way. My heart is racing nervously as I push open the door and I’m left standing stock still as I take in the shocking sight before me.

“Daddy!” Adeline cries out excitedly, rising to her knees upon the bed between Eric and Sookie. She reaches up, wrapping her small arms around Eric’s neck tightly to elicit joyous laughter from the three as I’m left watching my greatest nightmare unfold before me.

The identical, blonde haired, blue eyed family looks so sickeningly, perfectly matched that I find my heart pinching in panic as I continue to gape open jawed, feeling very much like the dark, unwelcomed sheep of this little gathering. Fuck, this hurts so much worse than I could ever possibly have imagined. Just what the hell am I supposed to do about this? How can I make this right again? Or has this dream life of ours finally come to an abrupt end?

“Godric? You alright, sweetie?” Sookie questions then, bringing me from my miserable inner thoughts as I nod absently, having to gulp loudly to clear my tightening throat.

“Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” I answer back, blatantly lying through my teeth as my love hits me with a concerned gaze.

“Addy, honey, why don’t you go show Daddy Eric where we keep the cereal? Mommy needs to go talk to Daddy Godric,” she suggests as Adeline nods excitedly, taking hold of Eric’s hand before jumping from the bed.

“Come on, Daddy Eric,” she says, pulling the towering blonde behind her. Eric shoots me a wide smile and I find myself unable to return the sentiment as I watch the two trailing to the kitchen together.

“Goddy?” Sookie questions softly, placing her hand upon my shoulder to bring my attention back to her. “Come on, let’s talk,” she suggests, taking hold of my hand before I let her lead me back upstairs to our shared bedroom. “Okay, spill it,” she says, dropping to the end of the bed as she lifts an expecting brow at me.

“What was that?” I question somewhat irritably. “How is it you ended up in bed with Eric at this ungodly hour?” I demand accusingly as a deep frown settles upon her face.

“I can hardly believe your acting like this, Godric, we just discussed this last night,” she throws back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Really? Because I don’t recall chatting about you sharing a bed with your old boyfriend,” I argue as she jumps to her feet, meeting my accusing gaze with a hard glare.

“That is completely uncalled for,” she informs me heatedly. “The only reason I ended up in his room is because he was going through freaking withdrawals last night,” she informs me as I run my hand through my hair in frustration.

“So you just decided to stay the night in his bed?” I question, still not wanting to believe what my mind is telling me is going on between the two of them.

“No, he…well, he had a bit of a breakdown last night,” she informs me as a small frown forms over her face. “He fell asleep crying in my arms and me, being the ever bleeding heart, just couldn’t stand to leave him alone like that,” she explains as I’m left sighing in relief, realizing this is exactly what my kindhearted Sookie would do in such a situation though even this knowledge is not enough to ease the tight knot of anxiety twisting in my chest.

“What had him so upset then?” I question curiously as she lets out a soft sigh, shaking her head lightly as her cerulean eyes shine with concern.

“The day he took off,” she starts as I nod, recalling vividly the events of that heartbreaking day. “Turns out there was a reason he took off the way he did. Godric, his parents were _killed_ ; he got the phone call from the police department that morning,” she informs me as my brows rise in shock.

“Wow,” I whisper, my own head shaking in disbelief. “I suppose that finally explains a few things then, huh?” I question as she nods lightly, looking to me in unease.

“You didn’t really think anything happened between Eric and I, did you?” she asks softly as I sigh in defeat, shrugging my shoulders.

“I didn’t want to,” I admit, inwardly kicking myself for reading the situation so poorly. “It just came as a bit of a shock, ya know? And then hearing Adeline call him Daddy…,” I add, a deep frown forming on my face as Sookie pulls me into a tight hug.

“Hey, I told you, you’ll always be Adeline’s father, blood or no,” she says softly as I nod against her, still unable to suppress my rising fears. “We always knew this day would come and Adeline deserves the chance to get to know her biological father,” she reminds me as I nod once more, wrapping my arms around her tightly, as if expecting her to slip away forever.

“I know, I just didn’t realize how bad it would hurt hearing her call him that,” I explain as she pulls away, cupping my face into her hands before shooting me a warm smile.

“You’re an amazing father and just because Adeline knows who Eric is to her now, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t still need _you_ , Godric,” she assure me as I let out a small sigh, nodding lightly.

“Alright,” I concede, though still not wholly convinced by this as Sookie presses her lips against mine to kiss me softly. I raise my hands then, cupping her face in turn before pressing my lips against hers a bit more firmly.

“Godric?” she questions softly as I reach down to take firm hold below her luscious ass, lifting her up to elicit a gasp of surprise from her before she wraps her slender legs around my waist tightly. “You’re gonna be late for work,” she says playfully with a raised brow as I carry her across the room to press her back to the wall, shrugging dismissively.

“They’ll get over it,” I retort, bringing a smirk from my love as she works to unfasten my pants. “Sookie, fuck,” I groan out as she takes firm hold of me, pumping along my already hardened length before helping to align me with her wetted sex.

“Oh, God,” she moans softly as I begin pushing inside her, gripping her thighs tightly as she wraps her arms around my neck to hold me close. She sighs softly against my throat as I sheath inside her fully and I can’t help the grin that comes to my face as I begin thrusting inside her to bring pleasured moans from my love.

“Shh,” I warn her, pressing my fingers against her lips as she nods her understanding, meeting my heated gaze with half lidded eyes as my hips continue their steady rhythm against her. Sookie grips the back of my shirt tightly into her small fists and I tuck my face into the crook of her neck, surrounding myself with the scent of my Sookie, my only love, as I lose myself in her.

My name is being chanted repeatedly against my ear, encouraging me onward as the exhilaration of claiming my Sookie as my own is driving me ever closer to my impending release. Sookie’s thighs grip around me tighter and as her breathing becomes faster and more ragged, my hips are driving ever harder, working us both closer to the razor’s edge.

Blunt teeth bite through the soft material of my shirt as Sookie cries out against my shoulder, a violent tremor running through her as her walls clench around me tightly, milking my own release from me with her climax before we’re both left gasping for breath, floating down from the peak of desire together.

SPOV

“Shit, where did _that_ come from?” I question as Godric grins widely, lowering me to my feet once more before he’s hiking his pants back into place.

“Consider it an apology for my earlier behavior, dear one,” he tells me, leaning down to kiss me softly before I’m left grinning brightly, seeing his emerald eyes sparkling in delight.

“Apology most definitely accepted,” I assure him before we’re both laughing lightly together. “Now, you’d better get a move on. You’re really gonna be late,” I warn as he shrugs again before we’re exiting our room together hand in hand. We make it to the kitchen and a fond smile stretches over my face to see Eric and Adeline speaking animatedly over their twin bowls of children’s cereal.

“Goodbye, dear one, I love you,” Godric tells me, pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

“Love you, too” I answer back before he’s approaching the table.

“Have a good day, sweetheart, Daddy loves you,” he tells Adeline, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her golden curls.

“Love you, Daddy Godric,” she says brightly, leaning up to press a wet kiss to Godric’s cheek. He waves to Eric then before rushing out the front door of the house. I wander over to the coffee maker then and have to smile seeing the freshly made pot before I pour myself a steaming mug. I join the other two, dropping to my seat with a soft sigh as I’m hit with dual, cerulean gazes. Wow, how is it I never noticed just how much Adeline looks like her father?

“Everything alright?” Eric questions as I feel a warm blush crawling up my cheeks that I attempt to hide behind my mug of joe. Ugh, why is this so freaking awkward?

“Yup, everything’s just fine,” I answer, having to clear my throat whilst hoping I’m not being completely transparent. “But how are you feeling this morning? Any better?” I question as he nods, shrugging dismissively.

“Definitely better than last night,” he informs me. “Though, I’m sure that’s because I’ve got the bestest doctor in the whole world working to make me feel better,” he addresses playfully to our daughter, bringing tinkling laughter from her that manages to bring matching smiles to both mine and Eric’s faces.

“Will you play with me today, Daddy Eric?” she questions excitedly as Eric nods his agreement.

“Sure thing, we can do whatever you want, kiddo,” he assures her as her face lights up in excitement.

“Did you hear that, Mommy?” she questions eagerly as I nod, having to bite back my laughter at her over the top enthusiasm.

“I did, though, you better take it easy on Daddy Eric today,” I warn her. “We want him to keep getting better, right?” I remind her as she nods excitedly. She pushes her half eaten bowl away then before she’s leaping down from the dining room chair. “Go get dressed, honey, and Daddy Eric will be right in to play,” I inform her as she hurdles from the room, her tiny feet pounding across the floor before we hear the loud slamming of her bedroom door.

“I’d say she’s a little excited,” Eric tells me with a smirk as I find myself snorting in amusement, nodding in agreement.

“You’d do well to be careful, she’s apt to run you ragged,” I warn him as he grins widely, shrugging his broad shoulders.

“I’m looking forward it either way,” he informs me before hitting me with a solemn expression. “Thank you…for last night,” he says softly. “Sorry I broke down on you like that; I guess I’ve kept a lot of stuff pent up for a while now,” he informs me as I reach out to place my hand over his, giving him a warm smile.

“Feel free to talk to me about anything,” I assure him. “I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to open up to me,” I add as he nods firmly. “We’re all here to help you get better, to get your life back on track and this is just the beginning of what’s apt to be a difficult road,” I muse as he sighs softly, nodding once more.

“I’m sure you’re right about that,” he concedes, squeezing my hand lightly. “Thank you again, for everything, Sookie. I just hope there’s a way I can make it up to you somehow,” he informs me as a wide grin crosses my face.

“I’m sure I’ll come up with something,” I inform him as he grins back. “Though, for today, keeping Addy from under my feet will be more than enough,” I assure him, bringing low laughter from him as the sound of tiny, pounding footsteps are approaching once more.

“Well?” Adeline questions, placing her hands upon her hips as she hits Eric with an expecting visage. “Are you coming?” she asks rather impatiently as Eric looks to me with a knowing grin before raising his towering form from the table.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he answers as Adeline rushes forward to take hold of her father’s much larger hand before proceeding to drag him towards her bedroom.

“You two play nice!” I call out after them, a huge grin coming to my face as I work to gather the breakfast dishes. I was really worried I may have made the wrong decision in asking Eric to stay with us, but now, well, I’m really thinking maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

I know Godric may not agree with my logic, but Eric really seems to be taking his recovery seriously and after his breakdown last night, it’s clear he’s obviously got some inner demons he’s been wrestling with for some time now. I just hope this is what he finally needs to rise above the sins of his past and finally take charge of his life, a life that I truly hope he’ll include our daughter in.

 


	14. Entangled Ch. 14 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 14

 

SPOV

“Mommy!” Adeline calls out, rushing into the kitchen, a glowing smile stretched over her diminutive features. “Can we go to the park, can we, can we?” she pleads as Eric waltzes out, shrugging his broad shoulders. The two have been playing all morning and as he’s still standing, I suppose she hasn’t been too hard on him.

“Um, sure, we can do that,” I agree, starting the dishwasher as my daughter squeals excitedly, bringing a wide grin to my face.  “Go put some play clothes on and I’ll pack us a lunch,” I tell her before she’s hurtling from the room, giggling excitedly.

“What I wouldn’t give to have that much energy,” Eric muses, dropping to the counter stool with a small smirk as I pull the picnic basket down from the cupboard.

“Tell me about it,” I retort with a snort of amusement. “You sure she’s not being too hard on you?” I question in concern, pulling sandwich fixings from the fridge.

“Are you kidding me? I haven’t had this much fun in, well, ever,” he replies with a wide grin. “And I couldn’t even tell you the last time I was invited to a formal tea party,” he adds, bringing chuckling laughter from the both of us as he stands to join me, helping to put the sandwiches together.

“I have to admit, you’re taking to this whole fathering thing much better than I thought you might,” I confess as he shrugs, staring a bit intently to the sliced bread with a far off expression. “Hey, you alright?” I question softly as he lets out a sigh, hitting me with a weak smile.

“Yeah, sorry, just a lot on my mind,” he explains as I nod my understanding. His life has taken a rather drastic turn as of late; I suppose it would only make sense he’d be somewhat overwhelmed.

“Can we go yet?!” Adeline exclaims impatiently, hitting us with an expecting glare that brings me from my thoughts as I pack the food into the small basket.

“Yeah, sweetie, we can go now,” I assure her as Eric picks up the basket, giving me a small smile before the three of us are headed from the house together.

Adeline is merrily rattling off all the things she’s intending on doing on our trip and I’m only able to half listen to my daughter, noticing Eric’s forlorn expression as he stares intently out the window. I glance down then, noticing the slight tremor of his hands and my heart breaks for him, wanting to provide him any kind of assistance with his ongoing, inner struggle.

“You sure you’re up for this?” I question softly, reaching over to place my hand over his trembling one. He looks to me in surprise before nodding lightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine,” he assures me. I hit him with a disbelieving glare and he lets out a small sigh. “It’s better to keep busy,” he adds softly, a small frown form forming on his face. I nod to him, squeezing his hand gently before we’re pulling up to the local park.

“Come on, Daddy Eric!” Adeline cries out, taking her father by the hand before leading him towards the wooden playground equipment. I gather up our basket and trail to the nearest bench before fishing my worn paperback from my bag, intent on getting some reading done.

I keep trying to read, but find myself having to revisit the same passage over and over as I just can’t seem to concentrate. I gaze up then, having to smile at the sight of Adeline laughing merrily as Eric pushes her on the swing. He really has managed to surprise me with his fatherly instincts that seem to just come naturally to the prior rock star.

A small frown forms then, recalling his breakdown last night and the implications of his heartbreaking confession. He lost his parents, a situation I, myself, have personally had to struggle with, though, I was lucky enough to have my Gran to step in, raising Jason and I the way she did. What must it have been like to lose your only kin? I couldn’t even begin to understand what that must have been like for him.

His confession also managed to leave me in a bit of a quandary as I’ve spent these last, five years convinced my first love left me for purely selfish reasons. It was this bit of thinking that always helped me to push thoughts of the beautiful, blue eyed boy aside, but at present, knowing what I know now; I have to admit I’m seeing things from a completely altered perspective.

Eric didn’t leave because he was tired of me, or because he didn’t really love me, no, he was a young man who was crushed by tragic, life altering circumstances. Knowing this, I find myself asking only one question; what if?

What if he hadn’t run off the way he did? What if I really had followed him on the road, finding out I was pregnant while we were still together? What if I hadn’t finally given into my best friend’s familiar and comforting arms? Just how different would all our lives be if he had just reacted differently to that earthshattering phone call?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Eric questions softly against my ear, making me jolt in surprise, having been completely absorbed in my inner thoughts.

“God, you scared me,” I sigh out, my heart racing as he lets out a low chuckle, dropping down to the bench beside me.

“My playmate left me for a younger crowd,” he informs me with a playful pout that brings a light snicker from me before I turn to see Adeline absorbed in a game with a group of neighborhood kids. “So, what you reading?” he asks, curiously, pulling back the cover of my worn, romance paperback with a smirk.

“Okay, so it’s not exactly intellectually stimulating,” I admit with a smirk, seeing amusement shining in Eric’s cobalt eyes. “But it’s entertaining, well, so long as I can concentrate enough to read it,” I admit, dropping the book back into my bag with a sigh.

EPOV

“I thought you looked a bit distracted,” I inform Sookie, seeing a small frown pull at her plush lips. “Wanna talk about it?” I question as she looks to me, her brows rising in surprise. “What? You listened to me last night, the least I could do is return the favor.”

“I, well, uh,” she starts, looking completely adorable as a pink hue stains her tanned cheeks. “I was thinking about, well, _us_ , if you must know,” she admits softly, letting out a small sigh. And this time it’s my turn to look to her in surprise, not having expected that answer at all.

“ _Us_? As in, you and me?” I question incredulously as she shrugs her slight shoulders. “What about us, if you don’t mind me asking?” I inquire, as hope flairs faintly within my chest.

“I just can’t help wondering how different our lives might be, you know, had things panned out differently,” she admits as my heart is beating wildly. Can it be she has feelings for me still; even in the slightest? I had truly given up all hope of this, but now, well, I realize maybe I was wrong in this assumption. “I guess that’s silly though,” she says then, shaking her head as she reaches down to grab the picnic basket beside her feet.

“It’s not silly at all, Sookie,” I tell her, placing my hand over hers as she looks up to meet my longing gaze. “There hasn’t been one day over these past five years I haven’t wondered that very same thing,” I admit softly as her jaw drops slightly, obviously not having expected this confession from me.

“Eric,” she whispers softly, sending my mind to that ill-fated summer fling as her sapphire eyes shine with apparent adoration. She frowns then, shaking her head vehemently. “No, there’s no changing what happened between us. I’m with Godric now, hell, we’re engaged, there’s no us, Eric, not anymore,” she insists, but I just can’t damper down the slight hope she’s managed to instill within me, not quite yet.

“Do you love him, Sookie?” I question as she stares at me in shock. “Truly, with all your heart, do you love Godric?” It may be completely unfair for me to ask her such a thing, but I just can’t help recalling the way her friend fawned over her all those years ago while she seemed utterly uninterested in his advances.

“Of course I do, we’re engaged, aren’t we?” she challenges, pulling a sandwich from the basket before plopping it into my hand with a small frown.

“Yeah, you’re engaged,” I concede, taking a bite of the sandwich before chewing thoughtfully. “But can you tell me the real reason you’ve put off making any actual wedding plans?” I question as she subtly chokes on her sandwich, looking to me with bulged eyes. “Well?” I question, really wanting to know her thoughts on this.

“I, well, there are lots of reasons,” she insists as I raise a challenging brow at her. “Well, when he first proposed, we had a newborn we were taking care of,” she starts, nibbling her bottom lip thoughtfully. “And then Gran got sick,” she explains, a small frown forming on her face as I reach over to place my hand upon her knee, giving her a sympathetic smile.

“And then?” I question softly as she takes a shuddering breath before nodding to me.

“And then there was her funeral,” she explains miserably, looking to the playground with a forlorn expression.

“But wasn’t that a year ago?” I question, bringing her attention back to me as she nods in confirmation. “So, what’s stopping you now, Sookie? What’s the real reason you haven’t tied the knot?” I query, hoping against all odds I’m not wrong about this.

“I,” she starts, a deep frown forming on her face before she looks to me with watering eyes. “I don’t know,” she whispers, brushing away the start of her tears with a small sniffle. “God, I’ve asked myself that same question so many times and I can’t exactly explain it, but there just always seems to be something pulling me back, keeping me from moving forward,” she admits, looking down to her partially eaten sandwich as she picks absently a the cracked crust.

“You loved me once,” I state softly, reaching up to tuck a lock of golden hair behind her ear, managing to elicit a slight shiver from her. “Tell me honestly you don’t harbor those kinds of feelings for me anymore, Sookie; that you don’t still think about what we shared together that summer,” I say softly as she shakes her head, letting out a loud sigh.

“I can’t,” she whispers, her bottom lip quivering slightly. “I told myself I didn’t feel that way, insisting to Godric I was over what happened between us, but now,” she starts, shaking her head once more before looking up to me with watery eyes. “Now, I don’t know _what_ to think,” she admits as my heart is once more beating wildly in my chest, realizing I may not be too late. I lean forward then, bringing my face before hers, feeling the hot puffs of her breath warming my lips.

“Stop,” she whispers, scooting back as she shakes her head once more. “I can’t, Eric. I can’t do that to Godric,” she insists as I let out a defeated sigh, running my hand through my hair in frustration. “I may not know exactly what I feel for you now, but I _do_ know without a doubt that I love Godric,” she informs me as my heart pinches painfully upon hearing her confession.

“But, I,” I start as she shakes her head once more, holding up her hand to put an end to my argument.

“It may have taken me a while to finally see it, but I truly do love Godric and whether we get married next week or even ten years from now, that won’t change,” she states firmly, leaving me with no other choice but to nod my understanding.

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” our daughter states then, bringing us both from our rather tense moment as Sookie scoops up our child, setting her between us on the bench before handing her a sandwich of her own.

The three of us proceed to eat together and I catch Sookie’s lingering gazes that manage to reassure me that even if she truly does love another, she’s still yet to close the book on our own love story. I know I’ll have my work cut out for me, but I can’t just let her slip away, not again, not now that I know all hope is not yet lost.

 


	15. Entangled Ch. 15 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 15

 

GPOV

“See you tomorrow, Alcide,” I tell my boss as he looks over with a genuine smile. “And sorry again for being late this morning,” I add a bit sheepishly as he shrugs dismissively, brushing a pile of sawdust from the wooden beam set up between us.

“Don’t worry about it, I know you’ve got a kid at home,” he assures me and I have to hide a smirk recalling Adeline was, surprisingly enough, _not_ the reason for this morning’s tardiness. “See you in the morning,” he adds with a wave as I climb into my pickup, waving back to him before I begin my drive home from the construction site.

As I drive, my mind wanders back to mine and Sookie’s earlier discussion. It would seem the reasoning for Eric’s abrupt disappearance all those years ago was not a selfish move on his part, but rather a instinctive reaction from a young man who’s world had just come crumbling down around him. I had always assumed he had only set his sights on Sookie because he saw her as young and naïve; a perfect target for a predatory male with the intent of loving and leaving, but now, well, I’m finding myself questioning everything.

Sookie was always so insistent to me, claiming Eric really loved her as she most certainly loved him and I had always balked at the idea, convinced he had only told her whatever he thought she wanted to hear in order to get what he wanted from her. God, this really changes everything and if I’m second guessing these things, I have to assume Sookie feels the same. Shit, what will this mean for the lot of us?

I pull up to the house, throwing the truck in park with a defeated sigh. I suppose I’m given no choice but to be civil to Eric during his stay with us, though I have to admit, he _has_ managed to surprise me so far, showing me a side of himself I never thought he possessed and I suppose he at least deserves a chance to prove he’s not the man I first made him out to be. Besides, Sookie is convinced his temporary stay with us is what he needs to get his life on track and I’m sure just as soon as he’s back on his feet, he’ll be on his way anyhow. I just have to make all this work out smoothly between us until that day comes.

I step to the front door of the house and am surprised by the lack of greeting as I tug off my work boots before trailing further inside to discover everyone’s whereabouts. Now, where on earth could they be? Tinkling laughter sounds from my daughter and I pause, a chill of déjà vu running through me before I begin trailing to the back of the house, pausing at the screen door as I spot the three blondes playing together in the backyard together.

“Faster, Daddy Eric! Catch Mommy!” Adeline cries out through her laughter, pointing at Sookie from her perch atop Eric’s shoulders before Eric is hurtling forward upon the young girl’s demand. A squeal of delight emanates from Sookie as she sprints away, glancing over her shoulder to see the duo quickly making up ground.

“Gotcha!” Eric shouts, wrapping his arms around Sookie as the trio falls to the lawn together into delighted laughter. That tight knot returns to my chest, watching the three of them rolling around on the plush grass together, but I quickly push those feelings aside, reminding myself of Sookie’s earlier words. She no longer feels love for Eric, at least not in a romantic way; no, this is all for Adeline and for the sake of getting her father clean.

“Nicely done!” I call out, pushing open the squeaking screen door to gain the attention of the merry trio.

“Did you see, Daddy Godric, did you see? We got Mommy!” Adeline cries out excitedly before rushing towards me, lifting her small arms into the air.

“I did see,” I tell her, scooping her up into my arms before placing a soft kiss to her golden curls. “How was your day, little one?” I question softly, granting me a glowing smile from the little angel before I glance up to see Eric helping Sookie rise from the grass.

Adeline is excitedly recalling the events of the day, but I’m unfortunately too distracted to catch the majority of her words as I notice an apparent change in Eric and Sookie’s behavior towards one another. Does Eric’s gaze seem more longing than before? And does his hold upon Sookie’s hand linger maybe a moment too long? And is that a soft blush I see staining the cheeks of my love as she coyly looks to the towering blonde with a coy smile?

Dammit, Godric, you just told yourself you weren’t gonna think like this anymore. I quickly shake off those disturbing thoughts, concluding I’m just seeing things, letting my overactive imagination run away with me as I pull my attention back to my daughter to hear about the trio’s trip to the local park. I smile indulgently to her, watching as her wide, blue eyes shine with excitement as she weaves together her exciting tales of the day.

“We really had a lot of fun today, didn’t we, sweetie?” Sookie chimes in, pulling Adeline into her own arms before leaning up to kiss me softly, easing some of my earlier concerns. “You weren’t too late this morning, were you?” she questions softly, bringing a knowing grin to my face, our little tryst floating to the forefront of my mind as I see a light pink staining her cheeks.

“No, dear one,” I assure her, placing a chaste kiss to her heated cheek before leaning to her ear. “Though I would gladly be late every morning if it meant a repeat performance, my Sookie,” I whisper, bringing a snort of amusement from her before she smacks my arm playfully.

“Addy and I are gonna prepare the side dishes,” Sookie says then, looking back and forth between Eric and I thoughtfully as the tall, blonde steps upon the back porch to join us. “I pulled some steaks if you boys wouldn’t mind throwing them on the grill for us,” she says as I nod to her.

“Sure thing, dear one,” I answer back before glancing over to Eric to see him nod to her.

“Of course,” he adds, looking over the three of us with a speculative gaze. Just what is it he’s thinking right now?

EPOV

I watch as Sookie carries our daughter inside, a thoughtful frown forming on my face as I continue to speculate upon the family unit before me. They seem so perfect together and I can clearly see Sookie was being honest about the affections she holds for Godric, the love shared between them is obvious enough to see, so why is it she hasn’t gone forward with their marriage plans? Just what is it that’s holding her back?

I had assumed it was lingering affections for me that kept her from moving on with someone else and maybe I’m not entirely wrong in this assertion, given her earlier admittance to me, along with her lingering gazes, but even if she still feels any sort of affection for me, there’s still another man left in this equation. Just what the hell am I supposed to do about that? Maybe I’m just deluding myself, thinking I may still have a chance at winning back the woman who still holds my heart.

“You ever run one of these things before?” Godric questions then, bringing me from my thoughts as I join him before the grill.

“Um, no,” I admit, reaching back to rub the back of my neck rather sheepishly. “We ate out most the time on the road,” I explain as he nods his understanding before starting up the flames as I watch his actions closely.

“It’s a cinch,” he remarks with a shrug. “Well, so long as you don’t crank the heat too high and burn everything to a crisp, something Sookie has a bad habit of doing,” he enlightens me with a smirk before the two of us share a low chuckle.

“I guess that’s how you got appointed this position?” I question, leaning back against the porch rail as he shrugs once more.

“Pretty much, I don’t mind it though,” he admits with a small smile before the backdoor squeaks open, revealing Sookie who’s holding a plate of raw steaks out to us. “Thank you, dear one,” Godric says, leaning forward to kiss her softly, an action which manages to send a wave of longing through me.

“No problem,” she answers back with a small smile, adoration shining bright in her sapphire eyes before she turns her attention to me. “You’re lucky you know, Godric here considers himself to be a real grill master,” she informs me with a smirk, bringing a snort of amusement from her fiancé as he begins placing the meat upon the grill.

“I’ll be sure to keep apt attention then,” I answer back with a smirk, bringing a grin from her before she disappears into the house once more. Godric closes the lid to the grill then before trekking over to join me, leaning back upon the rail beside me.

“So,” he says, clearing his throat loudly as he looks down to his bared feet that are smoothing absently over the worn porch boards. “How are you feeling?” he questions, looking up to me with clear concern shining in his green eyes. Wow, really wasn’t expecting that.

“Um, I’m alright, all things considered,” I answer back softly, silently sending up a thankful prayer that the tremors seem to be diminishing already. No, what ails me now is a matter of the heart, which may prove to be an even greater problem than those fucking withdrawal symptoms.

“Good, that’s good,” he says with a nod, giving me a sympathetic smile. “Perhaps Sookie knew what she was doing in asking you to stay here after all,” he muses then as I shrug to him, my mind still reeling with thoughts of my inner turmoil.

“Maybe,” I answer back vaguely before a fond smile comes to my lips, the face of my daughter floating to my mind. “She definitely seemed to know what an affect Adeline’s presence would have on me,” I admit as Godric gives me a knowing smile, nodding his dark head.

“She certainly took a fast liking to you,” he says, tilting his head curiously as he looks up to meet my gaze. “You’ve managed to surprise me yet again with the way you are with her,” he admits as my brows shoot up in surprise. “I feel like I may have judged you a bit too harshly before,” he says then, clearing his throat loudly before giving me a rather sheepish look. “It seems my previous estimations of you were rather unfair assumptions on my part,” he admits as I let out a defeated sigh.

“Sookie told you,” I surmise, earning a nod from him as his eyes shine in concern. “I don’t need your pity,” I say then, a deep frown forming on my face as he looks to me in shock.

“That’s not what this is at all, Eric,” he insists, shaking his head at me. “I just, well, I guess what I’m trying to do is apologize, rather poorly, I might add,” he explains and this time it’s I that is left looking to him in shock.

“You’re what?” I question incredulously as he lets out a loud sigh before shrugging to me.

“I feel like I should apologize,” he says again. “I had truly thought your intentions for Sookie were purely selfish ones all those years ago and that your leaving was nothing more than a heartless rejection, though it seems I was mistaken,” he explains as I’m left open jawed, looking to him in shock.

How is it he’s being so understanding about all of this? And why is he being so fucking nice to me? Of course, if he knew the extent of the feelings I still hold for his fiancé, I’m sure he’d be singing a wholly different tune right about now; but all that aside, I can’t help but feel moved by his earnest apology.

“I, shit, I honestly have no idea how to respond to that,” I tell him honestly as he chuckles lowly before approaching the grill once more.

“Hopefully by telling me you accept my apology,” he says with a smirk as I nod to him, bringing a wide grin to his face before he nods back.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” I mutter out, watching as Godric turns the smoking meat, a content smile stretched over his face. God, what an ass I am. This guy’s like the fucking southern Gandhi or something, how the hell can I even _think_ of fucking up their domestic bliss?

I decide then and there that I can’t in good conscience go forward with my plans for winning Sookie back. These people have been nothing but kind and generous to me, being the only ones willing to step up and help me in my time of need, giving me a chance to bond with my child as they could have just as easily kicked me out on my ass and I’ll be damned if I go and throw it back in their faces by breaking up their family.

No, I had my chance with Sookie and I fucking blew it, as much as it hurts to me to admit it. At least I know Sookie is in good hands with Godric, the man who stepped in to take care of both her and my child in my prolonged absence. He’ll treat her the way she deserves to be treated; of this I have no doubt. And if this is the man Sookie has truly chosen to spend the rest of her life with, I can step back and let the better man win.

 


	16. Entangled Ch. 16 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 16

 

SPOV

The sound of Godric’s alarm brings me from my slumber before I hear him groaning lowly as he nuzzles his nose against my neck softly to bring a small smile to my face. I reach over and shut off the alarm before wrapping my arms around him tightly.

“Good morning, dear one,” he whispers against my throat before I reach up to run my fingers through his dark mane. “I suppose I should be getting up, huh?” he questions as I smirk down to him.

“I’d say you shouldn’t keep pushing your luck with Alcide,” I reply, bringing a low chuckle from my fiancé before he’s pulling from my embrace.

“You’re probably right about that,” he concedes, walking across the room before slipping on his work clothes as I stand to join him, pulling on a simple sundress. “What’s on your agenda for the day?” he questions, leaving me shrugging to him.

“Not sure, though I suppose I should start with checking in on both Eric and Addy,” I reason, earning a small nod from Godric before he takes my hand and proceeds to lead me down the stairs. “You know, I didn’t hear her once last night,” I whisper, reaching out for the knob to my daughter’s bedroom door. “Maybe she’s finally getting over those awful nightmares,” I add, cracking open the door before a huge grin comes to my face.

“Well, I suppose this would explain why you didn’t hear her last night,” Godric whispers softly, as we both smile at the sight of Eric’s huge frame draped over our daughter’s tiny, canopy bed. I have to hide a snicker seeing his long limbs hanging off the small mattress before I see Adeline curled up peacefully upon her father’s chest, apparently sharing a restful sleep with him. How completely adorable.

I pull the door gently shut then a fond smile stretched over my face as I decide to give the two more time to sleep before I’m heading to the kitchen hand in hand with Godric. I walk over to start the coffee and my smile widens as Godric wraps his arms around my waist, hugging me tight.

“You know, I think you were right about having Eric stay with us,” he tells me softly. “And Adeline would surely agree as well,” he adds as I have to nod my agreement.

“She’s certainly taken a real shine to him and vice versa,” I concede with a fond smile, recalling just how well the two of them played together the day before. “Though, I have to say, I’m a bit surprised to hear you coming around to the idea of him staying with us,” I muse as he shrugs.

“I suppose I’m starting to warm up to him a bit,” he admits as I raise a brow at him. “It would seem I’d made some harsh judgments about him that were rather undeserved,” he explains as I nod, feeling the exact same way. I pour the brewed coffee into a thermos for him then, handing it to him with a soft kiss.

“You’re an incredible man, Godric Hyde,” I assure him. “I’m lucky to have you.”

“And I you, dear one,” he concedes with a soft smile before I lead him to the front door, kissing him once more before sending him on his way. I’m left staring out the window then, nursing my steaming mug, as my fiancés’ words are floating through my mind.

Godric, it would seem, has managed to come to terms with Eric living with us just when I’m starting to question things once more. God, why must this be so convoluted? If only I could find a way to suppress my old affections for my first love that seem to be stirring within me once more, stronger now than ever before, after our little discussion in the park yesterday.

Eric brought up a good point, making me realize that perhaps a part of me has been holding out for his return all these years. Could that be the real reason I’ve failed to move on with wedding plans? Because of Eric? God, that must make me an awful person, to do that to Godric, to keep him waiting on feelings I’ve yet to come to terms with for another man. He doesn’t deserve that, not at all.

“Hey,” sounds gruffly behind me then, causing me to gasp in surprise before I turn to see Eric standing right behind me. His blonde, sleep ruffled hair is adorably standing up every which way upon his head as he stands clad in only a pair of basketball shorts. My eyes are automatically roaming over his toned physique and it’s not until he chuckles softly that I realize I’ve just been standing here, openly ogling him. Ugh, the affect this man has on me.

“Morning,” I say then, forcing my eyes to meet his gaze to see his cobalt eyes shining in amusement. “Where’s Addy?” I question softy as he gazes back at the hall with a small frown.

“Still sleeping,” he informs me. “She was up most the night,” he explains as I nod my understanding.

“Nightmares?” I question as he nods, his frown deepening as his blue eyes shine in concern. “I guess that’s how you ended up in her room last night?” I question as he smirks to me, shrugging his broad shoulders. “Thank you,” I tell him as he lifts a brow at me. “You’ve really stepped up and I, well, I really appreciate it,” I tell him as a genuine smile stretches over his handsome face.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, Sookie,” he assures me, reaching up to place his large hand upon my shoulder. “She’s my daughter, too, right?” he adds with a smirk as I nod absently, nibbling upon my bottom lip as my head is still swirling with an array of conflicting thoughts and emotions. God, why does this all have to be so freaking awkward?

“Um, yeah, of course, you’re right,” I mumble out, my gaze falling to my feet as I feel a warm blush crawling up my cheeks, his words from yesterday playing once more in my mind, remembering him admitting to have thought fondly about the two of us all this time and that was before he tried to kiss me. Just what the hell am I supposed to do about that?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he questions, reaching up to cup my chin before bringing my gaze to meet his own. “Did I do something wrong?” he questions hesitantly as I shake my head, letting out a shuddering breath.

“No, it’s just, well, I was just thinking about what we talked about yesterday,” I admit as he nods, letting out a loud sigh.

EPOV

“I was out of line, Sookie,” I admit as her eyes widen in surprise. “I had no right to question your choices the way I did and I certainly had no right to try and kiss you. I’m sorry,” I explain, thinking back to the decision I made only last night after spending some more time with her fiancé, realizing just what a great guy he really is, how he stepped up to take care of the people I love most in this world.

“So, you didn’t mean what you said?” she questions incredulously, her brow pinching in confusion as I’m left nodding to her.

“Of course I did, I meant every word. Not a day has passed that I haven’t thought about you, about us,” I admit with a sigh, running my fingers lightly over the side of her face as a yearning ache burns deep within my chest. “But you’re right, you’re with Godric now and as much as it pains me to see you move on with someone else, he’s good for you and for Adeline as well,” I explain, seeing her blue eyes watering upon hearing my words.

“Why?” she questions as the first, fat tear trails down her golden cheek. “Why did things have to work out this way between us? Why can’t I seem to purge you from my system? God, I hate this,” she whispers before I pull her into my embrace, my heart breaking right along with hers as she proceeds to break down in my arms. I know exactly how she feels, hating the way this all played out between us, but we’re left with no other choice now but to move on, to try and make the best of where our lives have led us.

“Shh, Sookie, please don’t cry,” I plead, hating every tear I’ve managed to cause her. “I’ll always be here for you and for Adeline as well,” I assure her as she sniffles softly, looking up to me with her tear stained face. “And we’ll always have our memories of that summer; no one can ever take that from us, right?” I assure her, bringing a fond smile to her face as I brush away her tears.

“Of course we’ll always have the memories of that summer and I’ll cherish them always,” she informs me, making my heart race in exuberance before a small frown forms over her delicate features. “You’ll always be here?” she questions then, raising a brow at me. “What do you mean by that, exactly?” she questions as I shrug, letting out a soft sigh as I realize I need to tell her what I’ve decided to do with my life, at least in part.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking these past couple days,” I admit, having been able to ponder my life much more clearly without the effects of pills or booze clouding my judgment. “I’ve missed out on so much of our daughter’s life already, Sookie, and I just couldn’t stand to miss out on any more. I want to be here for her and for you as well…as a friend, a very good friend,” I explain, my heart pinching with those final words as I long to be more, so, so much more.

“Friends, right,” she says softly, a small frown forming on her face.

“Best of friends,” I assure her, forcing a smile to my face as I push down the rising wave of defeat welling up within me.  She smiles brightly then, wrapping her arms around me tightly and I have to laugh despite myself, seeing her exuberance.

“Thank you,” she says, and I’m not exactly sure what it is she’s thanking me fore, but as she looks up to me with that beautiful, glowing smile of hers that helps to ease some of my building malaise, I could honestly care less. “But what about the band?” she questions then as I shrug once more.

“They’ve moved on,” I explain dismissively, having realized upon reflection that I was never really cut out for the whole rock star lifestyle from the get-go. “It’s time for me to do the same. It’s about time I put down some roots, hopefully someplace close by as I want to be included in Adeline’s life just as much as possible,” I explain as she nods excitedly.

“Of course, oh, Eric, this is so great!” she exclaims as her bright blue eyes shine in delight. “Adeline is going to be so happy to have you close by,” she tells me, bringing a wide grin to my face as I feel the exact same way about remaining close to my child. “And you’re in luck, because my two very best friends just so happen to be the best realtors in town,” she adds with a smirk, bringing a low chuckle from me.

“That anxious to get rid of me?” I tease, bringing a snort of amusement from her.

“No, that’s not it at all,” she explains, smirking up at me. “In fact, the house is apt to feel a bit empty once you leave,” she adds with a shrug. “But I’m really happy for you, Eric,” she tells me with a wide smile. “I’m so very proud of you,” she whispers, patting my arm as more tears shine in her sapphire eyes before she pulls me into another tight hug.

“I couldn’t have done this without you,” I admit softy, running my hands through her silken locks. “You saved me, Sookie, you and Adeline both. I don’t think I could ever thank you enough for that,” I confess as she looks up to me with watery eyes, nodding to me.

“You’ve done more than enough, Eric,” she assures me. “Just knowing you’ll remain in Adeline’s life is more than I could ever have hoped for,” she adds as I nod to her, having to hold myself back as all I want to do in this moment is kiss her, to finally admit to her how I really feel, but I just can’t. I can’t do that to her, to Godric, to our daughter, it just wouldn’t be fair, not to any of us.

“Mommy, Daddy Eric?” our daughter mumbles out sleepily then as we both turn to see her rubbing her tiny fists over her eyes as she sluggishly shuffles into the room. “I’m hungry,” she informs us as Sookie grins up at me before we’re both making our way over to our daughter.

“What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?” Sookie questions, scooping up the lethargic child before Adeline’s wide blue eyes widen in excitement, a wide grin spreading over her face.

“Pancakes,” she replies excitedly, bringing a soft snicker from Sookie before she nods to her. A wide grin spreads over my face then as I clear my throat loudly.

“I just so happen to be a champion pancake chef,” I announce somewhat proudly, earning a grin from my daughter before Sookie raises a brow at me.

“Really?” she questions, somewhat disbelievingly, bringing a low chuckle from me as I nod to her.

“Hey, I’m not _completely_ useless in the kitchen,” I defend myself with a smirk, recalling many a morning spent flipping pancakes for my band mates as the lot of us nursed our collective hangovers. “Though, I really could use a helper,” I muse, tapping my chin thoughtfully. “Now where on earth could I find one of those?” I tease as Adeline waves her hands through the air excitedly.

“Daddy Eric! I’ll help you! I’m a great helper!” she exclaims as I look to her in faux shock as she reaches her arms out to me. I take her into my arms then, placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as I take in her sweet, vanilla scent.

“Alright, let’s say we make Mommy the world’s best breakfast then, you think we can manage that?” I question, earning a fervent, golden curled nod as Sookie snickers, shaking her head at the two of us as we make our way into the kitchen together.

“More like making Mommy the world’s biggest mess,” she chimes in with a smirk as I have to grin at her over our daughter’s head.

“Most likely,” I agree, shifting my daughter to sit upon the counter. “But we’ll help Mommy clean up the mess, won’t we?” I question, earning another nod from Adeline, who grins over at her mother.

“Of course, Mommy,” she concedes before Sookie is pulling out ingredients for the two of us. Sookie sits herself at the counter then, looking on with a fond smile as Adeline and I begin our task together, truly managing to make a rather horrendous mess, but as the three of us are left laughing together, all somehow ending up covered in white, powdery mix along with gooey batter, the thought of cleaning up is easily pushed to the back of our minds for the time.

It’s in this perfect moment, surrounded by the laughter of the two most important people in my life that I know without a doubt, I’ll do anything to keep them a part of my life in any possible way I can, for they are truly my second lease on life, a reason to keep moving forward, something I haven’t had in a long, long time.

 


	17. Entangled Ch. 17 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 17

 

SPOV

“Yeah, Ames, he’s really planning on moving here,” I insist over the phone once more to my rather disbelieving friend as I glance out the window to see Adeline propped upon a log, watching as Eric is slicing wood, somehow having become convinced that he wants to help have us prepared for the coming winter cold.

“And you’re sure he’s not just blowing smoke up your ass about all this?” she questions as I let out a sigh of defeat, a small frown forming on my face.

“I swear to God, Ames, he’s completely serious about this,” I assure her as I hear her and Pam quietly bickering together through the speaker, apparently unsure of whether they should provide their help, given Eric’s past actions. “Listen guys, I understand your hesitance in helping him, really, I do, but you should know, there’s a good reason he acted the way he did before,” I inform them before being greeted with a prolonged silence.

“I’m listening, sweetness,” Pam purrs into the speaker as I let out a sigh, not wanting to give too many personal details of Eric’s past trauma.

“The day he left, it wasn’t for the reasons we had all assumed,” I tell them. “There was, well, he had to deal with a serious family emergency,” I elaborate, waiting for my friends’ response.

“And this family emergency took five years to fix? Really?” Pam questions harshly as a deep frown settles upon my face, my anger rising with my friends as I recall Eric’s heartbreaking meltdown only night’s prior.

“Look, he lost loved ones, okay? Really close family and yeah, he might not have handled the situation the best, but given the circumstances, can you really blame him?” I finally divulge a bit heatedly, earning a pregnant silence between us.

“I see,” Amelia finally says before sighing loudly. “Alright, we’ll agree to help him find a place, but I swear to God, Sook, if this comes back to bite us on the ass, I’m pinning the blame entirely on you,” my friend informs me as I nod eagerly, a wide grin stretching over my face.

“Thanks, guys, you won’t regret this, I promise,” I assure them happily before we start discussing possible housing options available to Eric. Soon enough, I hang up the phone with a satisfied smirk, knowing my friends will be taking good care of the father of my child’s living accommodations.

I trail to the laundry room then, scooping up the basket before I begin making my rounds, gathering up all the soiled clothing throughout the house. I collect all mine and Godric’s clothing and finally manage to locate Adeline’s scattered mess of dirty clothes spread over her room before coming to Eric’s door. I pause for a moment, feeling a bit unsure about invading his privacy before deciding he’ll likely be alright with me ensuring he has cleaned clothes.

I push open his door and place the quickly filling basket upon the haphazardly made bed before working to locate the entirety of Eric’s scattered clothing, having to smirk as I realize just how alike Adeline apparently is to her father as I find articles of clothing strewn literally everywhere across the small room.

“Ouch!” I cry out then, pain radiating through my foot after apparently kicking something wedged under Eric’s bed. I sit upon the bed, nursing my throbbing toe before looking down to see what exactly I managed to kick. I spy the corner of a box sticking out from beneath the duvet and find myself lifting the surprisingly heavy shoebox to my lap before pausing and looking down at it with a burning curiosity that brings a small frown to my lips.

I know I shouldn’t pry, but as my fingers trail over the worn edges of the box, my building inquisitiveness finally wins out as I finally pry open the tattered lid. My face pinches in confusion to see what seems to be just a wide array of papers and postcards and I chuckle at myself, concluding it’s likely just a collection of souvenirs from Eric’s time on the road before something catches my eye.

Is that MY name written on that slip of paper? I reach into the box, pulling out the paper in question and as my eyes trail over the handwritten words, hot tears are soon stinging at the corners of my eyes. It’s a letter, written from Eric to me that explains what all happened to him that morning along with all of his well-meaning reasons he left me the way he did.

My heart pinches reading the words describing his innermost thoughts and feelings as he literally spills his heart out over the page, telling me just how much he loves me, how much I mean to him and how a day never passes that he doesn’t think about me, that he doesn’t think back to the time we shared together and how he wishes only for me to have a happy life, the life he feels I deserve to have.

“Oh, Eric,” I whisper as tears are trailing steadily down my cheeks, his sincere words working their way from the page to be etched upon my heart. My hands are trembling by the time I finish the letter and I can’t help but look back to the box once more before I’m pulling out letter after letter, postcard after endless postcard, each written to me and each just as endearing as the last until I’m completely surrounded by Eric’s handwritten proclamations of his undying love.

For the love of God, how could I ever have even _questioned_ what he may have felt for me? And how the _hell_ have I ever let _myself_ question the way I’ve always felt about him in return? I always knew within my heart of hearts that the love we shared was real, an unquestionable, nearly tangible kind of love we could both easily drown in, being blissfully swallowed up by the depth of our shared affections together. How blind I’ve been, deluding myself to the truth all this time.

“I guess I really tuckered her out, having her outdoors all day like that, Sookie, she’s out like a light. I had to lay her down on the…,” I hear Eric’s voice trailing down the hallway before I look up to meet his stunned gaze.

“Oh, Eric,” I whisper, more tears welling up in my eyes as I lift a pile of the endless letters towards him as he stands, stock still in the doorway, his jaw dropped as he stares, wordless, apparently unable to speak.

EPOV

I stand frozen, only able to stare ahead in disbelief, seeing Sookie surrounded by each and every letter and postcard I’ve written to her over the last five years, the ones I just never could bring myself to send her, always having told myself she was better off without me, that it would be best to let her move on with her life, to forget about me, about us.

Dear God, what must she think of me? I only just told her we would be friends and nothing more, both working to raise our daughter whilst leading separate lives and now this. Fucking hell. Why the fuck didn’t I get rid of those things? She knows everything now, every sordid detail, every fucking thing I’ve wanted to tell her since the first moment I saw her in that backwoods bar upon my return to Bon Temps, but could never actually bring myself to admit out loud.

“Sookie, I,” I start, not sure how the hell to explain myself. Fuck, there’s absolutely no way to explain this.

“Eric,” she whispers once more, tears trailing steadily down her face as she stands from the letter strewn bed before coming to stand before me, looking up to me with her tear stained face as my heart pinches painfully, knowing this is the end of everything. She’s gonna fucking throw me out on my ass and I’ll fucking deserve it, pathetically pining after her the way I have for years now.

“I can explain,” I start as she reaches up to place her fingers over my lips, shaking her head at me, effectively ending my excuse before it has a chance of leaving my lips.

“You wrote these, all of these…for me,” she whispers, leaving me no choice but to nod as my wracking nerves are sending involuntary tremors through me. “You love me, you really, truly love me, you always have,” she says as I let out a sigh of defeat before nodding again, knowing there’s no way to deny the mountain of evidence staring her right in the face.

“Sookie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this,” I try to explain. “Hell, I never wanted you to find out at all,” I sigh out as she shakes her head fervently.

“No,” she says, reaching up to clutch the light material of my shirt into her small fists. “No more lying, no more hiding, you tell me the _truth_ , Eric, I need to know how you really feel, if you really mean all the words written over these pages,” she insists as I let out a shuddering sigh, nodding once more.

“I mean it, Sookie, every fucking word of it,” I admit. “I love you, I’ve always loved you and like it or not, I always fucking will, so if you want me to go, just tell me now and I’ll leave you to your life, never to interfere again,” I challenge, meaning every fucking word as a small smile comes to her face. What the fuck?

“You stupid, stupid man,” she says, shaking her head before my head falls in defeat and my heart plummets to my stomach, feeling very much like the world’s most colossal fucking idiot. She reaches up then, cupping my face into her small hands before lifting my face to meet her hypnotizing sapphire gaze. “I love you, too, Eric,” she whispers, leaving me looking to her in shock. “I always have, I’ve never stopped, I know that now. I have no idea why it took me so long to finally admit the truth,” she explains as my heart is beating out of my chest in elation.

“Sookie,” I whisper, hot tears of joy stinging the corners of my eyes as I reach up to cup her face into my own hands, a grateful smile stretching over my face. “Say it again, just one more time,” I whisper, leaning down to press my forehead against hers as a warm smile curls her plush lips.

“I love you, Eric,” she breathes against my lips before I close the minute distance between us to press my lips to hers. I kiss her softly, having waited for this perfect moment for over five fucking years and can’t help the smile that pulls at my lips before I pull away to meet her elated gaze.

“I love you, Sookie, God, I love you so fucking much,” I finally admit, feeling a vast weight finally being lifted from my shoulders as Sookie, the ever beautiful woman who has exclusively held my heart within her small hands for so long now, smiles up at me.

“I love you, too,” she admits once more, bringing an exuberant smile from my face before I’m crashing my lips against her own, putting the depth of my emotions into our quickly heating kiss before I find myself backing her towards the bed, propping myself above her as my body is racked with burning lust, having waited for this moment for so long now.

“God, it’s been so long,” I whisper against her lips as she reaches up to wrap her arms around my neck tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Eric, I’ve been so foolish,” she starts before I shake my head at her, cutting off her words.

“Shh, none of that matters, not anymore,” I assure her before once more capturing her sweet lips with my own once more to bring a hum of desire from her. Fucking hell, I love this woman. My hands trail along her sides, burning every touch, every single sensation upon my memory as I feel her slender fingers running through my hair as she holds my head firmly in place to deepen our kiss.

“Eric,” she moans out breathily as my hips are grinding against hers, my throbbing erection gaining some much needed friction against the apex of her thighs. God, please never let this bliss ever fucking end.

“Son of a bitch!” sounds out angrily then, just before someone is yanking me up by the back of my shirt collar. Oh, fuck my life. I meet the incensed, reddened face of none other than Godric, who has just walked in to see me grinding his fiancé into the fucking mattress and as I perceive the glint of malice shining in his green eyes; I know I’m fucked, totally and completely fucked.

“Godric, no!” Sookie cries out just before her fiancés’ meaty fist slams into my jaw, making bright stars cloud my vision. Fuck, that hurt.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Godric cries out, harshly slamming me into the bedroom wall, gripping my throat tightly as I close my eyes and wait to accept my rightly deserved punishment.

“Mommy!” is screamed out then and the three of us freeze, all turning to see the terrified face of Adeline as she stares up at Godric and I with tear filled eyes. Oh, fuck no, this _cannot_ be fucking happening.

“Oh, Addy, baby,” Sookie coos out, rushing past the two of us before scooping our daughter into her arms. She turns back to us then, tears welling in her own eyes as she works to console the distraught child.

“Sookie,” Godric starts, loosening his grip on me before raising his hand to her, only to have her shake her head vehemently.

“No, I need to get her out of here,” she says, turning from us with our crying daughter clinging tightly to her chest.

“Sookie, wait!” I call out desperately, earning me nothing but another fervent head shake of her golden head as she marches from the room with Adeline. Godric and I are left standing together, my swollen cheek throbbing painfully before we hear the ominous sound of the front door slamming as the woman of our shared affections, along with our shared child, both walk away from the two of us.

 


	18. Entangled Ch. 18 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 18

 

SPOV

I set Adeline in the backseat of my car, my eyes welling with tears before sitting myself behind the wheel. What a horrid disaster we’ve all found ourselves in. This whole situation has escalated out of control and I can’t help blaming myself for everything. If only I’d been honest with myself, if only I’d finally been able to admit the love I still hold for Eric, even after all this time, none of this would be happening now.

“Mommy, don’t cry,” Adeline says as I look up to see her concerned gaze in the rearview.

“I’m sorry, baby,” I tell her, brushing away my tears as I force a small smile to my face. “Let’s say we pay a visit to Auntie Pammy and Auntie Ames. Would you like that?” I question before she’s clapping excitedly, her face lighting up with a bright smile.

“Okay, Mommy!” she agrees, bringing a snort of amusement from me, despite myself as I begin the short trek to my best friends’ house, needing a listening ear to help me figure out just what to do about the shit storm I’ve managed to make of our lives.

“Will Daddy Eric and Daddy Godric be okay, Mommy?” my daughter asks fearfully then, a small frown forming over her angelic face as my heart breaks for not only her, but the two men who simultaneously hold my heart as well.

“Sure, baby,” I tell her, even as I have no idea just what will come of all this. “Don’t worry; they’ll both be just fine, okay?” I try to assure her, hating that she had to witness that awful scene. That was NOT okay and as much as I hate running from the two of them right now, I at least feel somewhat better knowing my daughter won’t be caught in the middle of our problems.

I pull before the girls’ house then, picking up my elated daughter from the backseat before making my way to the front door. I don’t bother knocking; as such formalities have long been forgotten between the lot of us, as I carry Adeline inside the ever immaculately decorated house.

“Auntie Pammy! Auntie Ames!” Adeline calls excitedly, wiggling fiercely in my arms until I’m left with no choice but to put her down before she’s rushing over to my two dearest friends. A small smile pulls at my lips, watching as the couple picks the elated child up to hug her tightly between them.

“How’s my favorite little munchkin?” Amelia questions with a wide grin.

“I’m okay, but Mommy’s really sad,” my daughter answers solemnly as I feel more damn tears welling in my eyes, hating that she’s seeing me like this. “I think you should make her your famous Auntie cookies,” she insists as my friends look up to me with matching concern.

“Sure thing, baby girl,” Pam assures her, pressing a soft kiss to her head. “In fact, we have a whole batch made up. I think you should test them out for us, maybe while you watch some cartoons, how does that sound?”

“Goody!” Adeline exclaims as Pam proceeds to carry her into the kitchen. Amelia approaches me then, pulling out a dining room chair for me before plopping down to a chair of her own with a small sigh.

“Spill it, girl,” she tells me, raising a knowing brow at me as I drop down to the seat beside her, a soft sob escaping me as I proceed to break down in front of my friend.

“God, Ames, I don’t know what the hell I’m doing anymore,” I admit through my tears. “I’m so lost and poor Addy is caught in the middle of all of this,” I sob out, feeling like the worst mother in the world as Amelia scoots closer before wrapping a comforting arm around me.

“Shh, we’ll figure all this out, alright? But you’re gonna have to fill me in on just what the hell you’ve been up to these last few days,” she tells me as I nod, brushing away my tears before taking a deep, calming breath.

“It’s Eric,” I tell her, earning an eye roll from my friend. “And Godric,” I add, watching my friend’s brows shoot up in surprise. I let out a sigh, having to start from the beginning, telling her all about the overdose and my decision to have Eric stay with us in order to get clean and all the conflicting emotions between us, telling her everything up to what I discovered in Eric’s room today and the unfortunate events that followed upon Godric’s arrival.

“Holy shit,” she whispers, shaking her head as Pam trails closer from her listening perch at the doorway, a small frown formed over her face as she drops down to sit beside her lover.

“So, Addy saw the whole thing,” Pam muses as I nod to her, letting out a loud sigh.

“God, I feel like such an ass,” I admit. “She never should have had to see something like that. That’s why I brought her here; I just had to get her away,” I explain as they each look to me in concern.

“So what are you gonna do?” Amelia questions as I shrug, running my hand through my hair in frustration, having already asked myself this same question more times than I can count.

“I have no freaking idea,” I admit miserably. “I love two men, as awful as that sounds, one the father of my child who I now know loves me, has always loved me just as much as I’ve always loved him and the other is the man who’s always been there for me, the one I’m currently engaged to and who’s been here to help me raise Adeline,” I explain, realizing I have an incredibly difficult choice to make, an seeming impossible choice.

“So, you need to make a choice between the two of them,” Pam muses thoughtfully. “Do you think you love them both equally?”

“I dunno, I mean, it’s a different kind of love I have for each of them I guess, if that makes any sense?” I try to explain. “With Eric, it was practically love at first sight, like I was hit by a freaking freight train or something the first time I saw him, but with Godric,” I say, shaking my head as a fond smile curls at my lips. “It was so different with him, taking me a long time to see him as more than just a friend, to finally admit to myself that I felt any kind of romantic feelings for him, but once I finally did, I found myself questioning just how the hell I never noticed him before,” I rationalize as the two share a concerned look between one another.

“It sounds to me like the three of you have a lot of talking to do, Sook,” Amelia tells me, reaching over to pat my hand softly. “All of you need to finally be completely honest with one another, because it sounds as if you’ve all been holding a lot back from yourselves as well as each other,” she rationalizes as I have to nod, knowing her logic is dead-on.

“But more important than any of that is that little angel in there,” Pam chimes in, pointing to the next room where my daughter is happily munching on her cookies as she watches her program. “Just remember that whatever you decide to do will affect her just as much as the three of you,” she reminds me, lifting a brow at me as I have to nod my agreement, knowing she’s completely right in her assessment.

“I know and that’s part of the reason I’m feeling so conflicted about all this,” I admit. “She’s so close to both Eric and Godric, accepting them both as her fathers,” I explain as my friends look to me in surprise. “It will crush her to lose either of them and the last thing in the world I want is to see her get hurt again,” I explain tearfully, never wanting her to have to relive anything remotely similar to this night’s earlier events.

“I wish I could tell you the right choice to make, Sook, but honestly, it’ll be up to the three of you to decide what the hell you’re gonna do to fix this mess,” Amelia tells me as I have to sigh, nodding to her.

“Sounds like you’ve really got your work cut out for you, sweetness, why don’t you go on home and talk to your guys,” Pam says then. “Ames and I will watch the little one for you,” she assures me as the three of us rise from the table together.

“Thank you,” I tell them, as they pull me into a hug between them.

“Sure thing, Sook,” Amelia tells me, pulling away to give me a sympathetic smile. “Just know we’ll both be here for you, no matter what you decide,” she assures me as I nod, my mind reeling with the possible outcomes of this impending conversation. God, please don’t let me make the wrong decision as my daughter is counting on me, having just as much a stake in all this as the rest of us.

GPOV

I stand, frozen, watching the love of my life marching away with my daughter and can honestly say I’ve never felt so terrified in all my life. I can’t lose them. I will literally do anything to keep them with me, to keep them both in my life always. God, I can’t believe I’ve managed to fuck this up and just when I’d thought we had all this shit figured out between us. Fuck.

“Godric, fuck, I’m so fucking sorry,” Eric says then, bringing my attention to the tall blonde as he frowns at me, a sheepish expression etched upon his face as my fists are trembling in ire.

“This is all _your_ fault,” I blame him then, pointing my finger accusingly into his shocked face. “Our life was fucking perfect before you came around once more. Why the fuck couldn’t you just stay away?” I cry out angrily, letting all my pent up years of anger and jealousy of this man finally erupt to the surface, even as I _know_ this is just as much my own fault as his.

“You’re right, you’re so fucking right,” he concedes, making me look to him in shock. “I never should have come back here, interrupting your lives the way I did,” he agrees, managing to quell the edge of my ire as I see the clear sincerity shining in his blue eyes. Fuck, I’m such an ass.

“Fuck,” I sigh out, dropping to the edge of the bed as my head falls to my hands in defeat. “That was unfair of me, this is just as much my own fault as yours,” I admit, looking up to see his reddened, swollen cheek as my stinging fist reminds me just how hard I clocked him, right in front of our fucking daughter. God, this whole situation is so fucked up.

“No, I fucking deserved that punch and so much worse,” he chokes out, shaking his head as he appears to be on the verge of tears. “I’ve ruined all your lives, just like I knew I would,” he says miserably as the first tears are trailing over his injured cheek.

“Stop it, Eric, we’ll figure all this out, alright?” I sigh out, shaking my head at him. “You didn’t ruin our lives, I mean, sure, Sookie’s pissed, but she’ll be back,” I tell him with certainty. “And when she returns, the three of us really need to have a serious discussion, one that is apparently long overdue,” I inform him as he roughly brushes away his tears, looking to me with uncertainty.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” he says, shaking his head once more. “You want to talk? Really? You should be kicking my ass right about now, screaming and telling me just how much of a fucking nuisance I’ve been to your family since the first day I came back around,” he informs me as my brows rise in shock.

“And just what good would that do, Eric? I already punched you once and just look where that left the two of us, with both Sookie and Adeline walking away,” I explain miserably, hating this whole situation as he shakes his head once more before he turns to leave. “Hey!” I call out, rising from the bed before trailing after him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m leaving,” he states firmly as I let out a loud sigh. “You were all better off without me. I can’t break up your family; I can’t ruin my daughter’s life. You’ll be a better father to her than I ever could be,” he confesses as he turns the knob on the front door.

“And what about Sookie?” I call out, seeing him visibly tense at my words. “You’ll really just walk away from her once more? You really want to break her heart all over again?” I challenge, seeing him have to wipe away more of his tears before he pulls open the door.

“It’s better for her this way, for all of you,” he says before exiting the house. I rush to the window then, seeing him slowly walking down the drive and let out a sigh of relief, realizing he has no vehicle and none of his belongings. Surely he’ll be back, or at least won’t get too far away before Sookie’s return.

I trail back to the guest room then, my curiosities building within me as I find myself needing to know just what sparked this evening’s unfortunate events. I walk inside the room once more and reach down to pick up one of the many postcards, scanning over the words as realization finally sets in.

He loves her, really and truly loves her, and if I’m completely honest with myself, I always knew as much, just as I always knew Sookie loved him in return. Why else would she have put off our wedding plans for over four years? She loves him, just as much as he loves her, five years hasn’t changed that, not one bit.

“Shit,” I whisper, falling to the bed in defeat as hot tears sting the corners of my eyes. I’ve been so blind, lying to myself over and over, wanting so desperately to believe Sookie and I would be together forever, that we’d live in wedded bliss, growing old together with our daughter, but now, well, now I can’t help but see a wholly different future panning out for the lot of us, one in which I’m left on the outside, left alone with nothing more than fond memories of these last, five perfect years spent with my two dearest loves.

Something tells me, no matter what he may have said in opposition, that Eric won’t really leave, not again, not after finally meeting his daughter and reuniting with the woman he’s obviously been in love with for years. No, he clearly just needs some time to come to his senses and once he does, Sookie and I will have to sit down with him, finally having a long, overdue talk.

I can’t say I’m looking forward to this talk, in fact, the very thought of it has me completely scared shitless, but the three of us just can’t go on living like this any longer. Something needs to be done, a choice finally needs to be made and I can only hope I’ll still be granted some part in both Sookie’s and Adeline’s life, no matter how small, for I can’t lose them, I just can’t.

 


	19. Entangled Ch. 19 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 19

 

SPOV

“Godric? Eric?” I call out, stepping through the front door of the house, intent on squaring things away between the lot of us once and for all. The house is wholly silent and I panic for a moment before trailing further inside to come to Eric’s bedroom door.

“Sookie,” Godric says softly, sending me a cautious look over one of Eric’s letters clutched tightly in his hand. “I’m so sorry,” he tells me, rising up from the bed before I pull him into a tight embrace, wanting nothing more than to chase that worry from his emerald eyes.

“I know, I’m sorry, too,” I admit, letting out a small sigh, realizing each of us is equally at fault for this epic disaster. “Where’s Eric?” I question then, pulling away to see him frowning as he shrugs his shoulders.

“He took off,” he sighs out as an icy chill runs through me. “I think he just needed to blow off some steam, dear one, he took off on foot, leaving all his belongings behind,” he explains, indicating to the room still filled with the whole of Eric’s belongings. I let out a small sigh of relief, realizing he’s likely right before nodding my understanding.

“We need to find him,” I conclude, earning a firm nod from my fiancé. “And then the three of us need to have a very long, very serious discussion about just what the hell happened here tonight,” I inform him as Godric nods once more.

“I know,” he concedes, taking my hand into his own before the two of us are trailing to the front door together. “Is Adeline alright?” he questions hesitantly as the two of us make our way to his pick up together.

“She’s okay,” I assure him, seeing him visibly relax. “Ames and Pam are watching her until we can work all this out,” I explain once the two of us are seated in the cab of his truck together.

“Good,” he agrees, firing up the old truck before we’re pulling down the drive. “So, where do you think he may have run off to?” he questions as I’m racking my brain, trying to decide just where the distraught, ex rock star may have wandered off to, a place he may see as a kind of escape in order to clear his mind.

“The old creek,” I surmise, a fond smile pulling at my lips recalling the place Eric and I shared our very first and last kiss, well until tonight that is. Godric reaches over then, lacing his fingers through my own and I look over to him, seeing the clear worry shining in his eyes once more and know he’s just as anxious about this coming discussion as I.

“I love you, Sookie,” he says softly, lifting our joined hands to place a soft kiss to my knuckles. “I just need you to know that, no matter what happens after tonight, no matter what decision you come to, please know that I’ll always love you,” he confesses softly, bringing tears to my eyes as I see the first tear trail down his cheek.

“Oh, Godric, I love you, too,” I assure him, having to brush away the start of my tears as he does the same. “Don’t talk like that, like this is over between the two of us, please,” I plead, knowing I can’t lose him. “We’ll figure all this out, I promise,” I reassure him, squeezing his hand gently, even as I know I have absolutely no idea just how we’ll manage such a thing.

We pull up to the old creek then and as the truck’s headlights shine over the sandy shore. Sure enough, I see a familiar golden head of hair before us as Eric sits upon the beach, gazing out over the dark, muddy waters. Godric and I exit the truck then, walking hand in hand over to the distraught blonde before we’re plopping down to the sand beside him, me sitting between the two men who hold my heart.

“You found me,” Eric says softly, still gazing absently over the moonlit waters.

“It wasn’t so hard to figure out where you may have gone,” I inform him as he looks over to me with a small smirk. “The two of us do have quite a history here on the shores of these murky waters, after all,” I tease, bumping my shoulder against him to bring a snort of amusement from him before he’s looking to the two of us warily.

“I’m really sorry,” he says softly then. “What happened earlier tonight,” he starts miserably as I shake my head at him, rising up my hand to stop him right there.

“What happened tonight was just as much my fault as yours, Eric,” I conclude as he looks to me as if he wants to argue.

“And I was equally at fault as well,” Godric chimes in, lifting a challenging brow to the bruised blonde before Eric lets out a loud sigh, nodding his agreement.

“And Adeline? Is she okay?” Eric asks fearfully as I nod to him, letting out a small sigh as he visibly relaxes beside me.

“She’s alright, she’s staying with some very good friends of ours until the three of us can decide just how the hell we’re gonna fix this mess. Because what happened tonight can _never_ happen again,” I sigh out, earning mirroring looks of concern from both men as my heart pinches painfully, hating to see either of them in such apparent agony.

“I’ll go, Sookie,” Eric says softly. “The three of you were getting along just fine without me,” he says, shaking his head as his blue eyes are watering with unshed tears. “You managed to get me clean; I can surely take care of myself from here on out,” he explains as an obviously forced smile stretches over his face. I reach up then, trailing my fingers over his ever heartbreakingly handsome face as I shake my head in disagreement.

“No,” I state firmly, watching his brows shoot up in surprise. “I just got you back after all these years and have finally managed to admit to myself just how much I love you, how much I’ve _always_ loved you,” I explain, seeing a genuine smile form upon his face. “That, and Adeline would be crushed if you walked away now. She loves you, Eric, she _needs_ you and I won’t let you walk away, not now, not ever,” I decide, knowing just how true these words are.

“Sookie,” he whispers softly, leaning forward to press his lips to mine, kissing me softly as the tight knot I’ve felt within my chest all night finally loosens, knowing he’ll stay, that he won’t walk away from either me or our daughter. I feel Godric’s movement from my opposite side then and turn to see him stand, a defeated visage written across his handsome face as he stares longingly down to Eric and I.

“It’s me that needs to go, Sookie,” he chokes out through the start of his tears. “I’ve always known this day would come, as much as I’ve dreaded it, I knew you’d finally be reunited with the man whom you’ve carried a torch for, even after all this time. I mean, you and I have been engaged for over four years now, if you haven’t chosen me by now, you never will,” he surmises as I rise to my feet, shaking my head fervently as I pull him tightly into my embrace.

“No, Godric, you’re wrong,” I whisper against his ear as he clings to me tightly, as if he’s afraid I’ll slip away from him forever. “I’ve already chosen you. You’re my rock, the one who’s seen me through everything from my unplanned pregnancy to Gran’s passing, you’re the one person I’ve grown to count on, the one I knew would always love and support me, no matter what, and this situation is no different from all the rest. I still _need_ you and I still _love_ you, don’t you _ever_ question that,” I spill my heart out to him, needing more than anything to reassure him how I really feel.

“Thank you, dear one, I needed to hear that,” Godric whispers softly, brushing away his tears before letting out a shuddering sigh. “So, what does that mean for the three of us?” he questions, looking up to meet the anxious gaze of Eric as he stands, looking to the two of us a bit awkwardly.

I let out a sigh then, looking back and forth between the two men who obviously love me just as much as I love the both of them. I know I can’t lose either of them, that I couldn’t stand to see either of them walk away from me and more than that, I couldn’t stand to see Adeline lose either of the men she’s come to accept as her fathers. An idea occurs to me then and as crazy as it may be, I think it may be the only option left for the three of us.

“If I learned anything tonight, it’s that I love you both, that I need you both, just as Adeline needs the both of you in her own life,” I tell them as my mind is spinning with the implications of this. “I know either of you would be willing to walk away to give me and Adeline a better life, but losing either of you would only ensure heartache, for all of us,” I reason as they both step before me, looking to me with mirroring, curious gazes.

“What exactly are you saying, Sookie?” Eric questions as I let out a sigh, trying to think of the best way to put my thoughts into words.

“Exactly what I said,” I tell him with a shrug. “The both of you hold _my_ heart just as I hold both _your_ hearts in my own hands,” I tell them, reaching out to place either of my hands upon each of their chests, feeling the matching, racing pulses of their hearts thudding softly against my palms. “There’s only one option left to us to ensure no one gets hurt, to ensure everyone’s shared happiness,” I reason, looking up to see the shared looks of surprise upon both their faces.

“Are you truly suggesting what I think you are, dear one?” Godric questions disbelievingly as I shrug once more, knowing if we can only find a way to make this work between us, all our problems will be solved.

“Unless either of you has a better idea?” I challenge as the two men share a prolonged gaze, seeming to communicate telepathically before they’re both turning equally heated gazes back to me the likes of which are enough to make my breath hitch in my throat.

“And this is what _you_ want, Sookie? To be with the both of us?” Eric questions hesitantly before I find myself nodding to him, even as a wave of anxiety runs through me.

“I mean, I can admit I’m a bit nervous,” I admit, nibbling upon my bottom lip lightly before shaking my head. “But if we can make this work, if we can all agree to give this a real shot between us, I know it will be for the best,” I explain as the two men share another look between one another.

“Well, this is certainly not the way I saw all this playing out between us, but I’m more than willing to give this a try if it would ensure keeping you and Adeline with me, dear one,” Godric agrees, before we’re both looking over to the tall blonde for his input.

“Well, shit, if you’re both willing to try this out, count me in, hell, it may even be fun, right?” he questions with a smirk, before the three of us are laughing together, the tension finally melting away as Eric and Godric both pull me into their dual embrace.

“I love you both so much,” I tell them then, looking up to be met with dual, striking gazes, one a deep, ocean blue, the other a hypnotizing emerald green as I tell myself this is right somehow, this is what will ensure I have my two loves with me always.

“And I you, dear one, always,” Godric assures me, placing a soft kiss to my temple before he’s resting his head against my own with a soft sigh.

“I fucking love you so much, Sookie,” Eric breathes against my opposite ear to bring a small smirk from me. “But now, I suppose, it’s time for the fun part, huh?” he adds, pulling away to waggle his brows suggestively as Godric chuckles lowly and I have to snort at the ever salacious blonde.

“Well, here goes nothing,” I agree, shrugging my shoulders before my two loves are guiding me back to Godric’s pick up. Godric climbs behind the wheel and Eric lifts me into the cab before I find myself settling between the two of them.

Godric fires up the tuck and soon, they’re both gripping onto each of my hands and as I look back and forth between both sets of laced fingers, I can’t help the fond smile from forming on my face. I can’t know for sure this will truly work between the three of us and I can admit I’m feeling just as anxious as I am excited about what I know is coming next for us this night, but I’m certainly willing to go forward, giving this a real chance between us, as I couldn’t imagine my life without either of these two, amazing men.

 


	20. Entangled Ch. 20 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 20

 

EPOV

The three of us pull up to the house together and Sookie looks up to me with a small smile before letting me help her down from the cab of the pickup. We trail to the front door, following Godric inside the house and Sookie flips on the entryway light before looking up to me with a small frown.

“God, Eric, that looks pretty bad,” she informs me, reaching up to touch my swollen cheek with small grimace. “Let me get you some ice or something,” she says before leaving Godric and I standing rather awkwardly in the front hall together.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that,” Godric stumbles out a bit sheepishly. “Guess I really lost my cool back there,” he admits, bringing a low chuckle from me.

“Hey, I deserved it, man, I already told you that,” I respond with a shrug. “Though, I have to admit, it surprised the hell out of me, I mean, you’re always so cool and collected, ya know?” I throw out, earning a snort of amusement from him.

“I suppose we all have our limits, myself included,” he retorts as I nod my head in total agreement. A small frown comes to my face then and Godric raises a questioning brow at me, obviously noticing my change in temperament.

“Um, are you really sure about this? I mean, I don’t want to mess things up between you and Sookie,” I admit somewhat reluctantly, fearing he may change his mind, yet needing to know this whole thing won’t blow up in my face later.

“Honestly, I was convinced Sookie would choose you over me,” he admits softly as my brows shoot to my hairline in shock.

“But why? I’ve brought her nothing but heartache, hell, I took off, leaving her to raise our child on her own, why the hell would she ever choose me over _you_?” I question as a small smirk pulls at his lips.

“You really don’t see it, do you?” he questions, shaking his head. “You were her first love, Eric, and no matter how badly things may have played out between the two of you, she never stopped loving you, I mean, yeah, she finally accepted me as a lover along with an acceptable caregiver for Adeline, but I’ve always felt I’ve just been holding your place until you inevitably returned,” he admits to me as I let this rather profound notion sink in. “I’ve always been a bit jealous of you, to be perfectly honest.”

“Shit, man,” I answer back, scratching the back of my neck a bit uncomfortably. “And to think, this whole time I’ve been jealous of _you_ ,” I admit as he raises a brow at me. “What? You’re the man who’s been here, who’s raised Adeline and supported Sookie this whole time. I couldn’t help but see the three of you as this perfect family unit, feeling like I was an unwelcome presence,” I admit. Godric smirks up at me, shaking his dark head before a light chuckle escapes him.

“It would seem we’ve both made some rather foolish assumptions,” he surmises as I join in his laughter, having to nod my agreement. “But to answer your earlier question, yes, I’m more than willing to give this a try between the three of us. As strange as it may seem, I think Sookie’s right, this is the only way to ensure no one gets hurt, especially Adeline, that is, if we can succeed in making this work out between us,” he muses as I let out a small sigh of relief, agreeing wholeheartedly with his assessment.

“Here you go,” Sookie says then, stepping between the two of us with two bags of frozen peas. She hands one to each of us and I lift the cool bag to my face, hissing slightly at the feel of the freezing cold upon my tender skin as I see Sookie holding the second bag upon Godric’s knuckles.

“Thank you, dear one,” Godric says softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. He looks over to me then and I cautiously lean down, meeting his accepting gaze as I place a soft kiss to Sookie’s temple.

“Thank you, Lover,” I whisper softly, seeing a small smile form upon her face before she looks back and forth between the two of us.

“So, you’re still both okay with this?” she questions softly, earning dual nods from the two of us before she lets out a sigh of relief. “And you can both agree to no more fighting? No more jealousy? Because what happened earlier can never happen again, Adeline can never be subjected to anything even close to that ever again, alright?”

“Of course,” we both answer in unison, earning a firm nod from Sookie before she reaches out to take each of us by the hand. She starts leading us both towards the stairway and Godric pauses, halting the three of us as he looks to Sookie in concern.

“And you’re truly certain you’re ready for this? To be with the both of us…like this?” Godric questions hesitantly as Sookie nods once more, squeezing both our hands gently.

“The way I see it, this is like an ultimate test of sorts,” she explains with a small shrug. “If we can make a physical, intimate relationship work between us, everything else will surely fall into place,” she reasons as I find myself agreeing with her logic.

“Makes sense,” I throw out, looking to Godric who nods his agreement before the three of us are trailing up the stairs together. By the time we step into the bedroom, my heart is pounding out of my chest with an equal mix of anxiety and excitement, to leave me a bit of an emotional mess.

Sookie lets go of both our hands then, looking between us with a coy smile before walking to the foot of the bed and turning to face the both of us. She reaches down to take the hem of her cottony sundress in hand and as she begins trailing the light fabric up ever higher, revealing inch after enticing inch of golden skin before us, my anxiety is quickly melting away, being wholly replaced by my rising lusts.

Godric looks to me then, shrugging lightly before beginning to strip away his own clothes and I quickly follow suit, soon leaving the two of us clad in only our boxers as Sookie’s hungry gaze is raking over the two of us. She kneels upon the bed then, curling her slender finger, bidding us closer and Godric and I don’t hesitate a moment, both dropping our bags of frozen vegetables  in unison before we’re eagerly obliging our lover by crawling over the bed towards her.

Godric leans down to press his lips to Sookie’s and I lower my own face, trailing my lips over the silken skin of Sookie’s throat and bestowing my lover’s flushed flesh with feather light kisses. I begin trailing teasing caresses over Sookie’s skin then, letting my fingertips explore every exposed inch of flesh before my fingers are deftly unhooking the small clasp upon my lover’s back to free her gracious mounds from their silken prison.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Lover,” I breathe against her ear, eliciting a tremor of anticipation from her as I take hold of her breasts. I begin kneading the sensitive flesh whilst teasing her rosy buds with the pads of my thumbs, feeling her peaks harden under my gentle caresses.

“Oh!” Sookie gasps out then; her body jolting against me in surprise and I glance down to see one of Godric’s hands slipped inside Sookie’s panties to cup her bare sex. I meet Godric’s gaze then, seeing him nod subtly and a small smirk plays at my lips as I pull Sookie flush against my chest, continuing my teasing caresses upon her breasts as Godric proceeds with his own devotions lower upon our lover’s eager body.

“Godric, Eric, oh, God,” Sookie moans out sweetly, her spine bowing over me as the two of us drive her ever closer to her peak.

“That’s it, Lover, just let go,” I breathe against her ear before nibbling at her lobe as her breaths are turning to heaving gasps and her golden skin is flushing a delicious pink. Sookie’s head falls back to my shoulder then, a wordless cry leaving her plush lips as she hits her climax to leave her sated body trembling between us.

“Wow,” she whispers, her eyes closed in apparent bliss as Godric and I find ourselves chuckling lowly together. A small smirk pulls at Sookie’s lips then before she’s fluttering her eyelids open to look back and forth between us.

“Are you ready for more, dear one?” Godric asks lowly, earning a fervent nod from our lover. The three of us sit for a moment, looking back and forth at one another, apparently equally unsure of exactly how to proceed.

“Lover, why don’t you tell us exactly what it is you want from us, alright?” I beseech hesitantly, not wanting to push her boundaries too far and ruin this whole thing for the lot of us before we’re even given a real chance to start.

“Um, okay,” she answers a bit hesitantly, a light pink staining her cheeks before she’s rising to her knees between us. “Godric,” she says, patting the bed before her to bid him closer. Godric positions himself on his knees before her on the bed and as she lowers herself to her hands and knees, I quickly catch on, kneeling behind her to press my aching erection against her pert ass with a guttural moan.

“Like this, Lover?” I lean down to whisper lowly, grinding myself against her to bring a shuddering sigh from her as she nods to me. I glace up then, looking for any hesitance from Godric and when he gives me a subtle nod before stripping away his shorts, I know we’ve got the all clear to press onward.

I strip away my own shorts then, throwing them carelessly aside before a low, pleasured groan sounds from Godric. I gaze up to see Sookie’s plush lips wrapped tightly around his length, her golden head bobbing lightly and damn near come right fucking there. Holy hell, this woman is fucking incredible.

“Sookie,” I hiss out, reaching between her thighs to feel her already sopping sex. I take firm hold of my arousal then, aligning myself with my lover’s radiating heat and can’t help the blissful groan that escapes me as I work to envelope myself within the woman I love. “Fucking perfect,” I groan out, sheathing myself fully as she moans sweetly around Godric’s arousal.

I grip tightly unto Sookie’s curvaceous hips before thrusting my hips forward, delighting in the utter perfection of this incredible joining, hardly able to believe this is even real as it feels more like some kind of magnificent fucking fantasy.

“Oh, God, Sookie, yes,” Godric groans out then, gripping golden tresses tightly into his fists to help our shared love to find a steady rhythm that I find myself mirroring with my own hips, all of us working one another ever closer to the edge of pleasure.

I lean down then, encircling Sookie’s waist within my embrace as I bury my face into the crook of her neck to take in the comfortingly familiar scent of her as my mind drifts back to that summer, the summer that would unknowingly change all our lives indefinitely. I’ve replayed the events of those two perfect weeks over endless times in my mind these past years, but even those blissful memories dull in comparison to this, in knowing I’ve somehow managed to win back the heart of the only woman I’ve ever loved.

Much too soon, I feel my impending release encroaching and begin pressing wet kisses along the back of Sookie’s shoulders as my hips are driving ever harder, ever faster against her, losing their cadence with Godric’s own hips before white stars explode behind my eyes.

“Fuck,” I groan out, releasing deep within my love as her silken walls flutter around me, signaling her closely followed release. I close my eyes then, surrounding myself in the sweet fragrance of my love as I hear Godric groaning out above us with his own release to leave the three of us wholly sated before we’re wrapped around one another upon the soft pile of blankets.

“Thank you, Lover,” I whisper against Sookie’s throat after a time, pressing a soft kiss to her flushed skin before begrudgingly pulling myself away from the both of them, intent on leaving them to their night’s rest.

“And just where the hell do you think you’re going?” Sookie questions, leaving me whipping my head around to see Godric and Sookie both looking to me in matching confusion.

“Um, back to my room?” I answer with a shrug before Sookie is shaking her head and holding her arms out to me. I look to Godric then, expecting him to argue, but am instead met with a small smile as he nods his own agreement and I have to return the sentiment before lowering myself back to the bed to wrap my limbs tightly around Sookie once more.

“This is your room now, Eric, just as much as it’s mine and Godric’s,” Sookie whispers against my temple before kissing me softly and it’s then that I realize this is so much more than just a sexual relationship between the three of us, no, this is so, so much more; this is an entire lifestyle change, one that I think I’ll grow to enjoy very much.

“Goodnight, dear one, I love you,” I hear Godric say softly as he clicks off the bedside lamp before pressing himself along Sookie’s front and kissing her softly.

“I love you, Goddy,” she assures him, wrapping her arms around his waist to hold him close. “I love you, Eric,” she adds, a sentiment that sends my heart racing once more whilst stretching an exuberant grin over my face.

“I love you, Sookie,” I breathe against her ear, wrapping my arms tightly around her to assure myself once more that this moment is truly real, that I’m not just imagining this entire insane scenario. But, of course, this truly is my new reality and as I close my eyes, taking in the familiar scent and feel of the woman I’ve always loved held tightly in my arms, I know I’ll do whatever it takes to keep things just like this for always.

 


	21. Entangled Ch. 21 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 21

 

 

SPOV

_Six months later…_

“Mommy! Daddy Eric, Daddy Godric!” I hear Adeline’s voice calling merrily to wake me from my slumber before pointed knees are digging into my hip to bring a soft chuckle from me.

“Good morning, sweetie,” I greet my ever exuberant daughter, pulling her into my embrace before both my loves are rolling over at either of my sides upon the bed to smile down at our five year olds’ grinning face.

“It’s my first day of school today, Mommy,” she reminds me for what must be the thousandth time to bring matching chuckles from the three of us as we each sit up to look down to our child with matching grins.

“Are you sure that’s _today_?” Eric questions teasingly, reaching out to ruffle golden curls as Adeline smirks up at him before nodding her head fervently.

“I don’t know,” Godric adds, reaching over to take the excited girl into his embrace. “I still think maybe we should wait a year or two,” he teases, pulling her into a tight hug before tickling her sides to bring shrill giggles from her.

“No, Daddy Godric! I have to start school today!” she exclaims through her laughter as the three of us join her with laughter of our own.

“Then I suggest you go put on your new school clothes,” I tell my daughter, leaning over to lay my head upon Godric’s shoulder as I meet her shining, smiling face. “Unless you were planning wearing your jammies,” I tease as she giggles once more, shaking her head at me.

“No! I’ll go get ready!” she exclaims, wiggling free of Godric’s embrace before leaping from our bed and bolting out the door to leave us chuckling together once more.

“Good morning, dear one,” Godric greets, placing a soft kiss to my temple to bring a fond smile from me.

“Good morning, Lover,” Eric greets from my opposite side, placing a kiss upon my throat as a soft sigh escapes me.

“Morning,” I greet back, looking back and forth between the two men I love so dearly as they each proceed to wrap their arms around me, holding me tightly between them. “I suppose we should be getting up now,” I sigh out, making no attempt to move, loving being held just like this between the two of them.

“I could think of a couple more _enjoyable_ things we could be doing now, Lover,” Eric breathes against my ear then, trailing his long fingers over my side to send a wave of shivers through me.

“Oh, no, don’t you even _think_ about starting anything now, mister,” I retort back with a smirk.

“I don’t know, I kind of like Eric’s idea, dear one,” Godric whispers against my throat as his hand is smoothing up my thigh to push the silken fabric of my nightgown ever higher until the light material is bunched around my hips.

“But Adeline,” I start to argue before fingers are pressed to my lips to quiet my argument.

“Is busy getting ready for school, Lover, giving us plenty of time to ensure you have a very pleasurable start to your day,” Eric whispers as his dexterous fingers are trailing the straps of my nightgown down my arms to expose my breasts to my lovers.

“We’ll just have to be sure to keep quiet, dear one,” Godric adds with a smirk as he works to settle himself between my thighs. I want to argue, I really do, but as Eric’s clever thumbs brush over my peaks to harden my rosy buds and Godric’s heated mouth encloses over my throbbing sex, all semblance of rational thought escapes me.

“Oh, God,” I moan out, leaning back against the firmness of Eric’s chest as my loves work to lavish me waves of unspeakable pleasure between them. These two have become experts over these past six months, figuring out exactly how to work together to bring me ecstasy I never even thought possible, somehow seeming to have bonded over just how many times they can bring me to climax between them, not that I’m complaining, quite the opposite, in fact.

“That’s it, Lover, just let go,” Eric breathes against my ear as I reach up to take firm grip onto the hair at the nape of his neck and my other hand takes a firm grip upon the dark locks hovering above my thighs. I’m gasping harder at his point, feeling that heated coil pulling ever tighter low in my abdomen and Eric brings a hand before my face just in time for me to sink my teeth into his palm, screaming out around his flesh as my climax rips through me to leave me a gasping, heaving heap between my two loves.

“Holy hell,” I gasp out, hearing dual, masculine chuckles as I work to catch my breath. “You two are getting _way_ to good at that,” I inform them with a smirk, earning wide grins from the both of them before I’m pulled into their dual embrace.

“It’s a pleasure, dear one,” Godric assures me, his emerald eyes shining in adoration as he places a soft kiss to my lips.

“I’m more than happy to oblige you at any time, Lover,” Eric adds, pulling me tighter against his chest as he places a tender kiss to my temple. “Though, I suppose we’d better get a move on if we’re gonna make it to the job site on time this morning,” he adds with a sigh before my two loves are pulling away to get themselves ready for the day.

“Yeah, I and I can’t have Adeline showing up late for her first day of school,” I add, crawling off the bed before joining the guys before our overly stuffed closet. I pull out a sundress and soon, the three of us are dressed and heading down the stairs of the house hand in hand.

“Mommy! Hurry up!” Adeline cries out impatiently, placing her small hands on her hips as she stares up at the three of us expectantly from the base of the steps.

“I’m coming, sweetie, we’ve still got plenty of time, alright?” I assure her, shaking my head at our overly excited child before we’re trailing into the kitchen together. I start the coffee, pulling out two travel mugs along with a ceramic mug for myself and have to smile as I listen to Adeline excitedly telling her two fathers about all the things she has planned for her first day of school.

It’s hard to believe it’s been six months since that horrible confrontation between the three of us, but my some miracle, things have somehow played out pretty perfectly since we finally talked and got things laid out between the lot of us. I’m not really sure how this all works, quite honestly, but the important thing is that it does somehow, making all three of us, along with our daughter, incredibly happy. I never saw my life playing out this way, with me carrying on a relationship with two men, but I honestly wouldn’t change any part of our relationship for the world.

Obviously, Eric never went through with his plans to get a place of his own, instead having moved the whole of his things into our room that the three of us now share together. He had a bit of money saved, but Godric insisted on getting him work with the construction crew, leaving the two of them working together. I had been worried the two of them spending that much time together may end up badly, but surprisingly enough, the two of them have actually managed to bond, becoming rather good friends, something I had previously thought an impossibility.

“Tell your daddy’s goodbye, Addie, and then go and get your new shoes on, alright?” I instruct, beginning to pour the steaming brew into the designated mugs before Eric and Godric are lifting a giggling five year old up between them.

“Goodbye, Daddy Eric, Daddy Godric, I love you!” she cries out merrily, wrapping her small arms around each of their necks as they each lean down to place a kiss to either side of her golden head.

“Goodbye, Angel, Daddy loves you so very much,” Godric assures her, giving her a soft smile that brings a matching smile to my own face.

“’Bye, Addy-bug, I love you,” Eric replies, bringing more giggling from our daughter before their setting her upon her feet once more. She gives them one, last wave before she’s hurdling through the house in search of shoes. I step before my two loves then, reaching their coffee out to the both of them with a small smile.

“Thank you, dear one. I love you,” Godric assures me, kissing me softly as he takes his mug of coffee. “And don’t forget about tonight,” he reminds me once more, bringing a wide grin to my face.

“I love you, too and I won’t forget. Pam and Ames are picking Adeline up from school. They’re planning a sleep over for her,” I inform him, my heart racing in anticipation for whatever this surprise date is that the guys have apparently been planning together for a while now.

“Good,” Eric chimes in with a wide grin that manages to make his ocean blue eyes sparkle in the morning light. “I’m quite looking forward to letting you be just as loud as you want this evening, Lover,” he breathes against my ear, making a warm flush crawl up my cheeks as he chuckles lowly. “I love you, Sookie. Until tonight,” he adds with a salacious wink, taking his own travel mug from me before the two of them are trailing from the house together.

I stand at the window of our old, farmhouse, watching as the two of them crawl into Godric’s old, red pickup together and wave as they begin backing over the dirt drive, sending up a grateful prayer that both Adeline and I both are lucky enough to have the two of them with us.

“Okay! I’m all ready, Mommy!” Adeline calls excitedly, bringing my attention to her as she grins up at me, clad in her new school clothes and sporting a brand new gap where she’s only just lost one of her front teeth.

“Alright, sweetie, let me just grab your lunch and we’ll be on our way, alright?” I assure her, heading to the kitchen where I proceed to pull her new lunch pail from the fridge before meeting my daughter at the front door.

The two of us make our way to the car together and I help her buckle up before taking my place behind the steering wheel and begin the short drive to the school. Adeline begins singing along with the radio and I glance into the rearview to see her little feet swinging merrily as she loses herself in the music and have to smile seeing her so exuberant.

I had worried these new living arrangements might be hard for her to comprehend and accept, but luckily, she was only excited to have both Eric and Godric living with us, apparently having thought this would be the way of things from the first moment she found out Eric was her father. I really couldn’t ask for a more amenable and accepting child.

“So, remember, Auntie Pammy and Auntie Ames are picking you up from school today, alright, honey?” I remind her as we pull before the crowded school together.

“I know, Mommy. We’re gonna eat cookies and cake and watch movies and they said I can stay up just as late as I want,” she informs me excitedly, bringing a snort of amusement from me about my overly indulgent friends.

“Well, sounds like you’ve got your night all planned out already then, don’t you?” I question teasingly as I work to help her unbuckle her seatbelt. “Want me to walk you in?” I question softly, kneeling down before her to earn a firm headshake from her that makes me look to her in surprise.

“I can do it, Mommy. I know right where to go,” she informs me proudly, fixing her backpack and taking up her lunch box with a wide grin.

“Oh, well, alright then,” I answer back a bit hesitantly before she’s wrapping her small arms around my neck to hug me tightly, effectively soothing my anxieties.

“I love you, Mommy,” she tells me before pulling away with a wide grin. “Have fun on your date tonight,” she adds with a giggle, covering her mouth as her blue eyes sparkle in amusement, apparently finding the thought of dating wholly comical.

“I will, you little stinker,” I answer back, tickling her side to make her giggle once more before placing a soft kiss to her head. “I love you, Addie. Be a good girl and have fun, alright?” I tell her, earning a firm nod before she’s skipping merrily away, quickly finding a group of neighborhood kids to trail inside with before she’s turning back with an excited wave that I return.

I stand, watching my daughter trek inside the school, feeling an equal mix of pride and apprehension before I get back into my car to make the short trip back home. I tell myself for what must be the millionth time that Adeline will be just fine, that this is just the first of so many milestones in her life; that I have to just trust I’ve aptly prepared her for all she’ll face. She’s a brave and accepting little girl and I just know she’ll be fine.

A small grin comes to my face then, remembering the upcoming events for later this evening. I have absolutely no idea what my guys have planned for me, but I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll absolutely love it.

 


	22. Entangled Ch. 22 – krispybee12

  [ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 22

 

GPOV

“Would you calm down already?” Eric sighs out once more, glancing over to me from the passenger’s seat of my pickup as we’re making our way home from the job site together.

“Sorry, I’m just a bit nervous,” I admit, rubbing my sweaty palm over my jean covered thigh and earning a small chuckle from the man who, in these last six months, has surprisingly enough become a man I can proudly call my friend.

“Nah, don’t be nervous, Godric, my man,” he replies, reaching over to pat me on the shoulder as a wide grin stretches over his face. “Sook’s gonna love it, trust me,” he assures me once more as I let out a small sigh, nodding to my ever confident, blonde comrade.

“I’m sure you’re right,” I concede, returning his smile. “You know, I think this is the first, real date the three of us have gone on together,” I muse aloud as I see Eric tilt his head thoughtfully.

“I think you’re right about that,” he agrees. “We really _should_ do this kind of thing more often,” he adds with a smirk as I have to nod my agreement, knowing Sookie deserves this and so much more.

“Agreed, though, there’s nothing wrong with a classic, dinner and a movie date, you know,” I tease, earning amused laughter from Eric as he shakes his head at me.

“Yeah, but what fun is _that_?” he teases back to bring a snort of amusement from me. Typical Eric. I shake my head at him, looking back ahead to the dirt covered road as my mind begins playing over these last, six months.

I have to admit, I was rather skeptical at first about Sookie’s idea of the three of us pursuing a romantic relationship together, but somehow things have just kind of fallen into place for us. I had wrongfully assumed jealousy would rear its ugly head, especially given the intimate nature of our relationship, but as Eric has just as much to lose as I should this all fall apart, we’ve all worked equally hard to keep things running smoothly between us and have yet to suffer from anything more than a minor squabble thus far.

This is certainly not how I saw my life playing out, but as I have the woman I love at my side, along with the little girl I love like my own, flesh and blood daughter, I can honestly say I wouldn’t change a damn thing. Hell, I’ve even been lucky enough to gain a good friend out of this arrangement, something I would have thought an utter impossibility only six months ago, so really, I have no room to complain, not one, little bit.

Eric and I pull up to the house then and are soon entering the front door together before both our actions are halted by sight before us. Oh, holy hell.

“Hey, you two,” Sookie greets with a warm smile as my eyes are raking over her voluptuous form, clad in a deliciously appealing, little black dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. “Oh,” she says then, a light, pink blush staining her cheeks as she looks down to her apparel. “Is this too much? It is, isn’t it?” she sighs out shaking her head. “I just got so excited about going out. I can change,” she offers as I find myself shaking my head in disagreement.

“No!” Eric and I cry out together, making Sookie’s brows rise in surprise.

“You look perfect, dear one,” I assure her, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek, careful not to dirty her immaculate dress with my dust covered work attire.

“Fucking incredible, Lover, don’t you dare change a thing,” Eric adds, bringing a light giggle from our love as Eric leans down to kiss her forehead.

“Alright then,” she answers, her sapphire eyes sparkling in delight. “Are you gonna give me any hint as to what we’re doing tonight?” she pries, bringing matching grins from Eric and I as we both shake our heads at her.

“Nope,” Eric answers with a wink. “Our lips are sealed and now we’ve really got our work cut out for us if we’re to be seen with such a sexy little minx hanging on our arms tonight,” he purrs as Sookie’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“Oh, you,” she replies, smacking his arm playfully as we fall into laughter together. “Go on and get ready then, I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” she insists before we’re bounding up the stairs together to ready ourselves for our evening out.

Soon enough, Eric and I are both showered and dressed, trying our best, albeit both falling drastically short of looking nearly as remarkable as our Sookie. Though, I suppose that’s just my own opinion and one Sookie apparently does not share, judging from the appreciative glances she’s giving the two of us as we proceed to lead her from the house together.

“Addy called while you two were getting ready,” Sookie informs us, scooting into the middle seat of the pickup’s cab with a small smile.

“And how was her first day of kindergarten?” I question, earning a wide grin from her as I fire up the engine.

“She was just ecstatic,” Sookie replies with a giggle. “She was talking a mile a minute, telling me all about her day. I think I only caught about half of what she said, in all honestly,” she adds, shaking her head as Eric and I join her in laughter.

“This is good to hear, Lover. I’m sure our little Addy will do just fine in school,” Eric tells her, lifting her small hand to press a kiss to her knuckles. I pull from the drive then and with that, we’re making our way towards our destination.

“Sure, you say that now,” Sookie replies to Eric with a small smirk. “But just you wait until she starts coming home with stories about all the boys she meets at school,” she adds as Eric begins shaking his head vehemently.

“Oh, _fuck_ no,” Eric retorts firmly, making Sookie and I both break into laughter. “We’re transferring her to an all girl’s school at the first _mention_ of any _boys_ ,” he informs us, making me roll my eyes, knowing full well Sookie would never stand for such a thing.

“Oh, stop it,” Sookie chides, smacking his arm playfully. “She’s only five for goodness sakes, Eric,” she adds as I pull into the packed parking lot, earning a raised brow from my love as Eric sends me a knowing grin. “Merlotte’s, really?” Sookie questions, bringing matching chuckles from Eric and I. “Well, I guess I really _am_ overdressed,” she adds with an eye roll, sighing softly.

“Not at all, my love, just trust us,” I tell her, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her temple. Eric helps her step down from the cab of the pick up and I soon join the two of them, taking Sookie’s opposite hand into my own before the three of us are making our way into the bar together.

SPOV

Eric and Godric lead me inside Merlotte’s and I have to admit my curiosity is peeked once I notice just how crowded the place is. Even for a Friday night, this is pretty unusual for the rustic, backwoods watering hole. My two loves lead me to an empty table, pulling out my seat for me together and I sit as they each lean down to place a soft kiss to either side of my head.

“Hey, where are you going?” I question curiously as they both turn to walk away. They each turn back with matching smirks and I have to return the sentiment, seeing identical mischief shining in both emerald and ocean blue eyes.

“We can’t ruin the surprise just yet, Lover,” Eric tells me with a wink.

“Trust us, dear one,” Godric adds, giving me a soft smile before grinning over at his coconspirator. I’m really starting to think Eric’s mischievousness is rubbing off on my sweet Godric, but I nod anyways, my heart already racing in anticipation for whatever it is these two have cooked up together.

Sam soon brings me my usual drink whilst giving me a knowing smile and I open my mouth to ask my old friend just what the hell is going on before the bar is breaking out into boisterous cheering. What the hell? I turn my attention to the back of the bar then and am left smirking as a set of familiar faces are being lit up under the bright lights of the makeshift stage. None other than Crimson Bayou is taking the stage and as I see my two guys joining the rest of the band onstage, my inquisitiveness is positively burning.

“How we doing tonight, Bon Temps?” Sophie Anne calls out, earning loud cheers from the crowd. “We’ve got a very special show planned for you all tonight,” she informs us. “Two of your very own will be granting you all with song,” she explains, proceeding to send a glance over to Eric and Godric as my heart begins beating out of my chest. No freaking way.

“Thanks, Soph,” Eric says, taking the mic from his old band mate with a grin before turning to the crowd. “Godric and I would like to dedicate this song to a woman that means the entire world to the both of us, Sookie Stackhouse,” he addresses to the crowd before looking up to meet my wide, surprised eyes.

Eric lifts his old bass guitar from it’s stand then, working to settle the warn strap over his broad shoulders as a large portion of the gathered crowd turns to gaze at me. I can’t help the warm flush that crawls up my cheeks being scrutinized by so many and am shifting uncomfortably in my seat before soft, soothing music begins filling the air.

_“You’re my world_

_The shelter from the rain_

_You’re the pills_

_That take away my pain_

_You’re the light_

_That helps me find my way_

_You’re the words_

_When I have nothing to say…”_

The wholehearted and beautiful lyrics begin flowing around me, wrapping me in a cocoon of my two loves’ voices that are mingling together in stunning harmony and I find myself absently rising to my feet before I’m slowly making my way to the stage. The silenced crowd parts for me easily and I soon find myself standing just before the raised stage as I gaze up to the two men I love with all my heart. Hot tears begin stinging at the corners of my eyes as they continue their loving, heartfelt serenade and I stand, entranced, letting the soft melody envelope me wholly.

_“And in this world_

_Where nothing else is true_

_Here I am_

_Still tangled up in you_

_I’m still tangled up in you_

_Still tangled up in you…”_

The rest of the room disappears, easily being forgotten in my stunned reverie to leave only me and my two loves as I am completely lost in the soft, lyrical harmonies of the combined soft, singing. I bring a hand to my face, my fingertips being met with moistened flesh as unnoticed, grateful tears have apparently been falling from my eyes as my loves’ song continues on.

_“You’re the fire_

_That warms me when I’m cold_

_You’re the hand_

_I have to hold as I grow old_

_You’re the shore_

_When I am lost at sea_

_You’re the only thing_

_That I like about me…”_

The crowd is soon cheering once the song is wrapping up and I actually jolt in surprise having completely forgotten we were surrounded by such a large crowd as I’m effectively shaken from my astounded trance. Eric and Godric each reach a hand down to me then, proceeding to help me join them on stage before pulling me into their dual embrace and the throng of bar patrons is cheering wildly as my guys proceed to gently wipe away my tears, each giving me mirroring, warm smiles.

We turn to the crowd then, standing hand in hand together before taking a small bow. I can’t help feeling a bit vulnerable then, having shared such a special moment with such a large crowd and am beyond relieved when Eric and Godric begin leading me backstage before I hear the band starting up their own number behind us.

“Thank you,” I tell them, a grateful grin stretching over my face once we’re granted a bit of privacy behind the heavy curtains. “That was beautiful,” I assure them, receiving beaming grins in return that manage to send my heart racing.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lover,” Eric replies, his cobalt eyes shining in adoration as he leans down to kiss me softly. Godric pulls me into a tight embrace then and I look up to meet his emerald gaze with a wide grin. “And just when the hell did you learn to sing like that? That was amazing,” I compliment him, earning low chuckles from the both of them before he looks up to the taller blonde.

“I have to thank Eric for that one,” he informs me with a smirk. “We’ve been practicing together for weeks,” he admits, before I pull him into another hug as my heart swells with love. “I take it you enjoyed the show, dear one?” he questions teasingly, bringing a snort of amusement from me before I’m nodding to them.

“Of course,” I assure them. “It was perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so, Lover, but this night isn’t over yet,” Eric informs me with a salacious wink. His long, dexterous fingers begin running teasingly along my side then and I can’t help the lustful thoughts beginning to swim through my mind caused by that one, small action.

“Shall we get out of here, dear one?” Godric asks breathily, molding himself along my back. I’m nodding absently before my two loves are leading me through the bar’s side exit. We’re soon rushing back to the pickup together and a joyous giggle escapes me, feeling very much like a teenager again as we pile into the cab together. We’re soon speeding off into the night, all intent on making this a night we won’t soon forget.

**Song Credit: ‘Tangled Up In You’ by Staind**

 


	23. Entangled Ch. 23 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 23

 

SPOV

“Last one inside’s a rotten egg!” I call out, sprinting headlong towards the front porch, hearing my guys quickly gaining on me before I’m ripping open the door and stumbling into the entryway with a triumphant grin. I turn back in time to see Eric’s smug grin as he holds Godric just outside the door and have to laugh, watching the two of them play fighting before they both tumble to the floor into a heap of limbs.

“Jackass,” Godric groans out, smacking Eric playfully to bring amused laughter from the blonde before he’s lifting his towering form from his spot on the floor.

“Sorry, dude,” he replies, reaching a hand down to a smirking Godric who allows Eric to help him up. “Got a bit carried away there, I guess,” he explains a bit sheepishly as Godric and I share a laugh at the ever competitive blonde.

“We’re cool, but I say that little stunt of yours granted _you_ the spot as the rotten egg,” Godric replies teasingly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as I nod my agreement.

“I second that,” I inform him as Godric and I both grin up at the towering blonde. “You cheated, you’re the loser.”

“And what, pray tell, is your opinion on sleeping with losers like me?” Eric questions, his cobalt eyes twinkling with mischief. Godric and I share a grin together before I let out a loud sigh.

“Losers sleep on the couch in this house,” I answer with a shrug, trying my best to keep a straight face as Eric raises a brow at me. “Guess you’re shit out of luck,” I add with a smirk as he begins shaking his head.

“Lover, it’s not nice to tease like that,” he answers back, creeping slowly forward as a predatory glint shines in his eyes.

“Who’s teasing?” I retort, backing away slowly with Godric before the blonde makes his move, lurching forward with impressive speed to take me into his long arms. “Hey!” I cry out, finding myself thrown over his shoulder before feeling a sharp crack emanate across my vulnerable ass.

“We’ll see who’s teasing in a second,” Eric replies as he starts making his way toward the stairs. I glance up to see Godric’s smirking face, sending him a pleading look as he shakes his head at me.

“You got yourself into this predicament, dear one,” he informs me, rather smugly, trailing up the stairs after us. “You knew something like this was apt to happen,” he adds before chuckling lowly as I stick out my bottom lip in a playful pout.

A shriek of surprise escapes me then as I’m tossed upon the bed and I look to Eric, intent on continuing our bit of teasing, but the mischief has all but dissipated from him as his heated stare rakes over me and suddenly, my own lusts are ignited, all form of playfulness being forgotten as I remember what’s to come next on this evening’s agenda.

I reach for Eric’s waist then, wanting to remove every stitch of clothing from him but am halted as he covers my hands with his own. I raise my face to him, seeing him shaking his head at me before he backs away and I fall back to the bed with a small sigh as a frown forms upon my face.

“I told you, Lover,” he purrs as his long fingers begin fingering the top button of his dress shirt absently. “I still need to get you back for that bit of teasing downstairs,” he explains with a small smirk as I raise a brow at him before laying back upon the bed and propping myself up against the pillows.

“Then, please, tease away,” I retort, folding my arms behind my head as my guys share a knowing look with one another. “Though, I have to say, I’m not sure how fair this is, I mean, I’m feeling a bit ganged up on here,” I add with a snort of amusement, granting me matching smirks from my two loves.

“Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show, dear one,” Godric chimes in with a smoldering grin before both my guys begin slowly unbuttoning their shirts, giving me quite the tantalizing show as my eyes are raking over each crest, every valley of their combined, muscular physiques.

“Still doing alright there, Lover?” Eric questions teasingly, leisurely peeling back the fly of his slacks as I find myself white knuckling the bed sheets and nodding absently.

“Yeah,” I choke out, my voice cracking with need to bring masculine laughter from my loves before they’re continuing their little show. By this point, I’m literally trembling with need and once Eric and Godric finally step to the foot of the bed, both utterly and deliciously nude, I’m more than ready for what’s to come.

“Dear one,” Godric breathes against my ear, molding himself against my back as Eric rises to his knees before me. “I need you,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss just behind my ear before they’re both taking the hem of my dress firmly in hand and begin raising the soft material up over my head.

“So fucking beautiful,” Eric whispers, brushing aside the silken material of my bra to expose my breasts.

“Oh, God,” I breathe out, my head falling back in ecstasy as my body is racked with overwhelming pleasure. Teasing fingers are brushing over my breasts’ hardened peaks as both my loves’ arousals are teasingly grinding against me, giving me a tantalizing taste of what is to come.

“Shit, Sook,” Godric groans out against my throat as dual hands slip past the barrier of my panties to brush against my throbbing sex. “So fucking wet already,” he adds, bringing a throaty moan from me as I feel slickened fingers breaching my entrance.

“Fucking hell,” Eric growls lowly, adding his own long, dexterous fingers to the mix as my loves begin working together to ready both my entrances, preparing me for what is to come.

“Come, dear one,” Godric whispers, turning me in his arms before lying back upon the bed and helping me to settle over him, leaving me straddling his hips. “I love you,” he says softly, reaching up to cup the back of my neck, lowering my face closer to his own before kissing me gently, albeit thoroughly, his tongue twining with my own to raise my already heightened lusts.

I’m left moaning into our quickly deepening kiss as Eric folds his towering form over my back, pressing his firm arousal against me to let me feel just how ready he is. Large, calloused hands are smoothing over my sides, blunt nails scraping softly over flushed flesh as wet kisses are being peppered over my neck and shoulders, the mixed sensations deliciously teasing me and by the time dual crowns are finally aligning against me, I’m practically panting with overwhelming yearning.

“Oh, shit,” I grit out, my eyes snapping shut in pain laced desire as my loves’ are slowly stretching me to accommodate their gracious lengths. My fingernails bite harshly into muscular biceps as I take a deep breath, working to relax my muscles in a now practiced fashion before the three of our bodies are married together in utter rapture.

My loves still against me then, giving me a chance to adjust to the feel of them both filling me so completely and soon enough, I feel ready enough to roll my hips between them, granting me pleasured groans from my lovers as we begin our sensual round of lovemaking.

“Lover,” Eric whispers against my throat before pressing a soft kiss to my flesh as his long arms wrap around my shoulders. I’m being held tightly against his firm chest as Godric takes hold of both my hands, lacing our fingers together tightly and as I look down to meet his sultry, emerald gaze, a fond smile stretches over my face, knowing, without a doubt, this is right, this is perfect.

Never did I think my life would turn out this way, that my heart may be large enough, strong enough, to hold the love I currently do for my two, dearest loves, but here we are, proving to myself, along with everyone else that such a love is possible, tangible, and just as incredible as any love that may have come before.

Eric reaches up to cup my chin then, turning my face to meet his heated, cobalt gaze and as his lips capture my own, I’m left in a state of utter perfection, feeling wholly complete, finally made whole. It’s in this sweet moment, I finally realize this is what I’ve been missing, what I’ve been waiting for and the real reason I never truly moved on with my life after my first love’s abrupt departure.

Don’t get me wrong, I truly love Godric and the life we made together with Adeline was wonderful, but if I’m completely honest with myself, I always knew something was missing, that there was an empty void left in my heart, a void that is only now filled perfectly with my second, blonde haired, blue eyed love.

“My Sookie,” Godric groans lowly, bringing me from my inner musings as our joined hips are thrusting faster, harder against one another, heavy panting sounding out to fill the room as our shared release draws ever nearer.

“Fuck,” Eric grits out, falling against me with a sated shudder just before my own climax rips through me, making bright stars explode behind my eyes. Godric soon follows us over pleasure’s edge, his palms gripping my thighs tightly before the three of us fall to a satisfied, heaving pile upon the bed together.

“I swear this gets better each and every time we’re together,” I sigh out, cuddling closer to my two loves as they chuckle lowly together.

“I have to agree, dear one,” Godric concedes, pressing a soft kiss to my lips as his bright, green eyes shine with love.

“Fucking incredible,” Eric agrees, trailing his fingers along my side as he kisses the back of my throat sweetly. “And I’m sure you’re right, Lover, it will only get better from here,” he agrees as I turn my head to see his soft smile.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” I ask then as Eric pulls away, standing up beside the bed. He turns to me with a small smirk before disappearing through the bedroom door and I’m left looking to Godric in puzzlement, only to earn a matching, devious smirk from my dark haired love. “He really is starting to rub off on you, you know,” I only half tease, rolling my eyes as Godric laughs lowly.

“Perhaps you’re right about that, dear one, but you have to admit, things could be much worse,” he muses aloud, pulling me into his warm embrace as I find myself nodding in agreement.

“True enough,” I concede, nuzzling my face against his chest with a contented sigh before our third returns, his towering form taking up the entirety of the doorway as he stands, stock still, just gazing at Godric and I curled up together upon the bed. “Eric?” I question hesitantly, my heart racing in fear as he continues just to gaze ahead, completely unmoving.

“Yeah,” he answers softly, shaking his golden head, as if breaking a trance of some kind. “Sorry, Lover,” he adds, stepping back inside the room with a small smile. “Just thinking how fucking lucky I am, that’s all,” he assures me to bring a smile to my own face as my nerves settle once more.

“We’re _all_ lucky, Eric, all three of us,” I concede, looking up to Godric to see him nod his agreement as Eric joins us under the covers once more. “Alright, you two, out with it already,” I sigh out then, noticing the meaningful looks they’re sharing over me.

“You’re getting much too good at reading us, dear one,” Godric retorts with a smirk before the two of them are shifting upon the bed to kneel before me, side my side. I’m suddenly hit with dual, striking gazes and my throat tightens in fear as unexpected, somber visages take over both my loves’ handsome faces. They both just sit for prolonged moments, silently staring forward and I can’t help the dreaded thoughts that begin spinning in my mind.

“What is it?” I whisper fearfully, dreading the worst. “Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts about us, please. I swear we can make this work, guys, whatever it is you need to say, just spit it out already, ‘cuz quite honestly, you’re scaring the ever loving hell out of me right about now,” I inform them, earning mirroring looks of shock from the both of them.

“No, you’ve got us all wrong, dear one,” Godric answers, shaking his head vehemently. “We’re both happy with the way things are, really,” he insists as Eric nods his agreement. I let out a breath I hadn’t even realized I was holding, feeling my nerves starting to settle as I realize they’re both telling the truth.

“Things are nearly perfect between us, Lover,” Eric assures me. “In fact, only one thing could make our lives better than they are right at this very moment,” he continues as I let out a loud sigh, rolling my eyes at him.

“Seriously? _Again_?” I question, shaking my head at the two of them as they burst out into a fit of laughter together.

“That’s not what he meant, dear one,” Godric chokes out between chuckles, having to wipe the start of tears from his eyes as he grins at me. I look to Eric then, seeing him finally quieting his own laughter and raise a questioning brow at him, wondering just what the hell he’s talking about.

“Sookie,” he says, reaching out to take my left hand into his own. “I love you,” he says softly, twisting the engagement ring I received from Godric around my finger absently as I meet his earnest, cobalt gaze.

“I love you, too, Eric,” I assure him. My brow furrows then, feeling his hand trembling ever so slightly and Godric reaches up to pat the taller man’s shoulder encouragingly, earning a small nod from Eric before he’s sighing loudly.

“I, um, well,” Eric stumbles out nervously as my curiosity is building steadily higher. “Shit, I’m awful at this sort of thing,” he mumbles out, looking over to Godric who gives him an indulgent smile before he’s turning back to me once more.

“Eric?” I question, earning another sigh from the blonde before he reaches behind him, seeming to be searching for something on the bed. I watch as Godric reaches over, apparently helping him find whatever it is before Eric’s other hand comes forward, a small box held within his large palm. “Eric?” I question once more, my voice shaky as realization is finally setting in. Oh, holy shit.

“Sookie,” he says, taking a deep breath before meeting my gaze, grim determination set upon his striking features. “I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, I always have and I swear I always will,” he tells me before pulling back the lid of the box to reveal a glittering, diamond ring.

“Oh, Eric,” I whisper, hot tears stinging at the corners of my eyes as my earlier comprehensions are proven correct.

“I know you love Godric as well,” Eric says then, glancing over to the man beside him with a kind smile. “And I hope you both know by now, I accept what the two of you share with one another,” he explains as I meet Godric’s loving gaze, both of us nodding our understanding.

“I know that, Eric,” I assure him, squeezing his hand gently as Godric nods to his friend.

“I guess what I’m trying to say here is that I don’t want the relationship between the two of you to ever change, I only hope to add to the love the two of you already share,” Eric says a bit nervously, his large hand still trembling slightly as I realize he actually thinks there’s still some chance I’d actually decline his offer.

“Eric, we both know that,” Godric assures the nervous blonde. “And you’ve only proven as much to us these past, six months,” he adds as I nod my agreement, smiling at my two loves as Eric lets out a small sigh of relief, seeming to relax slightly.

“Right,” he answers Godric with a firm nod before turning back to me once more. “Sookie Stackhouse, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and with Adeline and Godric as well. You’ve already given me so much, much more than I’d ever dared hope for and now I ask that you grant me one more request,” he says, plucking the small ring from the box as my heart begins beating wildly from my chest. “Say you’ll marry me, Sookie, that you’ll marry the both of us and I swear you’ll make me the happiest fucking man in the entire planet,” he claims, adding the ring to my first engagement ring. I can’t help but snort at his wording, even as I’m nodding at him, a huge grin stretching over my face.

“Of course, you big goof,” I answer, pulling Eric into a tight hug as he chuckles against my shoulder. I look to Godric then, offering my other arm to him before adding my second love into our embrace. “I’d love to marry you both,” I assure them, placing a kiss to both their cheeks in turn. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“Finally,” Godric sighs out, pulling away to give me a magnanimous smile. I open my mouth to apologize, knowing I’ve put him off for much too long now, but he must anticipate my words as he presses his fingers over my lips, shaking his head lightly. “It’s alright, dear one, I’m only grateful to finally call you mine…officially,” he tells me before kissing me softly.

“Alright,” I concede, abruptly ending what may have become a rather lengthy conversation as I lift my hand to present my dual engagement rings before us. I tilt my head, smiling softly at the rings that complement each other so perfectly, not unlike the two men who hold my heart.

“I’d say you’ve got quite the collection started there, Lover,” Eric chimes in, smirking at my diamond coated finger. “I suppose we’ve got our work cut out for us now, Godric; we’re spoiling her right out the gate,” he teases, bringing a snort from Godric as I smack Eric’s arm playfully.

“Now I suppose she’ll expect two honeymoons and double the anniversary gifts as well,” Godric pipes up, not missing a beat as I turn my attention back to him, having to shake my head.

“Oh, please,” I retort with an eye roll before turning my gaze back upon my golden haired love. “You really _are_ a bad influence on him, you know,” I scold Eric, bringing amused laughter from the both of them.

“Oh, I know, Lover,” Eric answers, his cobalt eyes shining in mischief. “And I have every intention of continuing my devious influences, so you’d best be prepared,” he informs me, waggling his brows teasingly as he crouches before me, looking very much like a large predator ready to pounce upon his prey and I know very well that _I’m_ the prey he’s set his sights upon. Uh, oh.

“Don’t even,” I warn, starting to back away just before I’m tackled by the two of them, finding myself the victim of their combined, tickle attack. I’m soon left squealing in delight, laughing along with my two loves and it’s in this blissful moment I know our futures, along with our daughter’s, are apt to be immensely joyous ones.

 


	24. Entangled Ch. 24 – krispybee12

   
[ ](https://krispybee12blog.wordpress.com/)

 

 

# Entangled Ch. 24

 

EPOV

“Ugh, this thing is so _itchy_ ,” I complain once more, tugging at the stiff collar of my dress shirt as Godric chuckles lowly, reaching up to help me loosen the annoying material.

“If you’d stop playing with it, it wouldn’t be so bad, you know,” he teases back, lifting a brow at me as I roll my eyes. “You ready for this?” he questions softly, working to adjust my collar as I let out a small sigh.

“Honestly? No,” I answer truthfully. “I’m positively scared shitless, but I suppose I may as well get used to the idea,” I sigh out as he nods lightly, his emerald eyes shining with a deep wisdom I’ve come to rely on in our time spent together.

“I can’t say I’m exactly thrilled at the idea,” he agrees, shrugging lightly. “But this day was apt to come sooner or later,” he muses thoughtfully as a small frown forms upon my face.

“I would have voted for later,” I reply. “ _Much_ later,” I add, earning a small smirk from the man who I proudly claim as my very best friend and confidant.

“Yeah, I know,” he concedes, shaking his head at me before patting my tie gently. “There, now stop messing with it,” he scolds with a grin as I smirk at him, shrugging my agreement. A light knocking sounds at the entrance to the small room then and I don’t need to ask who it is as I see Godric’s face light up with obvious affection upon opening the door.

“I just thought I’d see if either of you needed any help,” Sookie says, stepping inside before looking back and forth between us with a warm smile. “You both look absolutely stunning in those suits,” she compliments, looking us both over appreciatively as we both step before her to give her equally admiring gazes, seeing her clad in her long, fitted gown.

“And you look gorgeous as ever, dear one,” Godric replies, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Fucking incredible, Lover,” I chime in, seeing her sapphire eyes twinkle in amusement before I lean down to kiss her forehead tenderly. “But isn’t it bad luck for us to see you like this, you know, before the big reveal?” I question, earning amused smirks from both her and Godric as they shake their heads at me.

“No, silly,” Sookie answers as the doors are opened once more. I’m left gaping, finding myself utterly speechless as the three of us take in the vision standing before us. “Oh, honey, you’re just beautiful,” Sookie cries out, wrapping her arms around our daughter as she beams over her mother’s shoulder to Godric and I.

“Hi, Daddy Eric, Daddy Godric,” she greets, never having changed her given names for us over the years as I’m left having to shake off my stunned reverie.

“Come here, my beautiful Addy-bug,” I tell her, earning a small snort from my daughter before she’s hugging me tightly.

“I told you, I’m too old for that nickname now,” she chastises teasingly as I shake my head, pulling away to meet her smirking face that reminds me so much of her mother’s.

“Never,” I reply. “You’ll always be my little girl,” I insist before Godric is pulling her into a tight hug.

“You may as well accept it, my Angel, we’re both too old to change our ways now,” Godric informs her, earning a tinkling giggle from our daughter as she steps back to straighten her fluffy, white gown.

“Speak for yourself, old man,” I quip, ruffling Godric’s lightly graying hair, earning a small frown from him before both my girls are giggling together.

“Eric,” Sookie scolds through her smirk as she steps forward to help Godric straighten his hair once more. “Save the rough play for the reception, would you?” she beseeches as I’m left grinning at her.

“Of course, Lover, a bit of rough play is definitely in order for later,” I retort lowly, waggling my brows to bring matching grins from Godric and Sookie. Adeline sighs loudly then, shaking her head at the three of us.

“I’m still here, guys,” she sighs out, her smirk giving away her amusement as Godric and I each wrap an arm around the woman we love.

“A healthy love life is an important part of any relationship, sweetie,” Sookie offers sweetly as Adeline begins play gagging, holding her throat in a show of distaste to bring matching laughter from the three of us. Soft music begins playing then, effectively quieting our laughter before the room’s door is opened once more.

“Ya ready, Sook?” Jason questions, poking his head inside to earn a firm nod from his sister. Godric and I each kiss her softly before sending her on her way and she grants us a parting wave before disappearing from sight.

“How’re you feeling, little one?” Godric questions softly as Adeline takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, a little trick I taught her years ago to help her overcome her nerves.

“I’m alright,” she answers, sending me a knowing wink before the two of us are taking our shared daughter by either arm, ready as we’ll ever be to move forward with the day’s festivities.

“Chin up, Addy-bug, this is your big day,” I whisper softly as the three of us make our way to the head of the aisle together. At our queue, the three of us begin our slow, deliberate march, my chest swelling with pride as we guide our daughter through the hushed crowd.

We make it to the front of the small church and I have to hide a smirk, seeing my daughter’s future husband gulping audibly as he looks nervously back and forth between Godric and I. That’s right, little boy, this is _our_ little girl and you’d do best to remember that.

“And who gives this woman to be married to this man?” the aged preacher questions, bringing me from my thoughts as I look over to meet the smiling face of my friend.

“We do,” Godric and I answer in unison before helping Adeline step forward. I give one, last hard look to my daughter’s soon to be spouse, seeing his brows rise subtly in fear before Godric and I are making our way to the front pew, each taking a seat at either side of our wife.

GPOV

“Was that truly necessary?” I lean over to whisper to Eric, noticing just how antsy the young groom is now as my friend smirks over to me, nodding his golden head firmly.

“You bet your ass it was,” he retorts, earning a headshake from both Sookie and I. That’s our Eric. Sookie takes hold of both our hands then and we all turn our attention back to the front of the church, looking on as our little girl ties the bonds to the man she’s come to love.

I can hardly believe just how much my little, golden angel has grown, finally becoming a woman, looking just as beautiful as her mother and having inherited Sookie’s compassionate heart as well. We truly did well in raising her, the three of us, and I must say, this may very well be the proudest day of my life thus far.

“Oh, my baby,” Sookie chokes out softly as I quickly present her with a handkerchief, watching as she dabs at her wetted eyes as Eric and I kiss her softly. “I promised myself I wasn’t going to cry, dammit,” she whispers, bringing smirks to Eric and I as we both recall her saying the same thing about our own wedding, only to have failed miserably as she broke down several times during the ceremony.

Eric and I each wrap an arm around her then, holding her tightly between us as the ceremony continues and Sookie manages to go through several hankies by the time we’re standing and cheering exuberantly for the newlyweds. Adeline catches our gazes, sending us a shining smile before raising a warning brow directly at Eric to bring amused laughter from the lot of us before we’re trailing behind the excited crowd, all making our way to the reception.

“I just hope we remembered everything,” Sookie says once we’re driving back to the old farmhouse, having decided to throw the party in our own backyard. “I want Addy’s day to be perfect,” she adds with a small sigh as I pull her into my arms, hugging her tightly against my side in the backseat.

“It already is, dear one,” I assure her, trailing my fingers over her arm. “You just focus on having some fun tonight. This is your day as well, right?” I beseech as she smiles softly, nodding her agreement.

“Yeah, no becoming Momzilla tonight,” Eric chimes in from the front seat, smirking at the two of us in the rearview as Sookie rolls her eyes.

“No Momzilla, I promise,” she agrees. “But you’d better promise to behave, mister,” she warns Eric, reaching up to ruffle his blonde locks to elicit amused laughter from him. “Seriously, I thought that poor boy was going to piss himself right in front of the alter after that death glare you shot him,” she adds, shaking her head at him as I find myself smirking along with Eric.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you told me to save up the rough play for the reception, Lover, no take backsies,” he quips bringing soft sniggers from me as Sookie finally lets out a sigh, falling back to the seat beside me.

“I shall do my best to keep him in line, dear one,” I assure her softly, earning a disbelieving brow from my love. “Hey, it’s better than nothing,” I explain with a shrug as she nods her agreement before kissing me softly.

“Thank you,” she replies as we pull before the house, seeing several cars parked along the dirt drive already. The three of us exit the car together, making our way towards the backyard as we follow the sound of soft music, being played live by Eric’s old band mates who were more than elated to provide tonight’s entertainment.

Before long, dinner is served and the crowd is soon engrossed in merry laughter and stories of reminiscence as the three of us look on, greeting many of the guests and receiving well wishes from all. After a time, the band calls for the fathers of the bride and Eric and I make our way to the dance floor together, joining our stunning, smiling daughter as she greets us both with open arms.

“Tell me, little one, is your day all you wished it would be?” I ask her as the three of us begin to sway gently to the low music.

“It’s just perfect, Daddy Godric,” she answers, leaning up to kiss my cheek softly. “Thank you,” she tells me as Eric clears his throat loudly, raising a brow at Adeline. “And thank you, too, Daddy Eric,” she adds with a chuckle, having to rise up on her tiptoes to place a kiss to the grinning blonde’s cheek.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Addy-bug,” he tells her as the two of us take turns twirling her over the makeshift dance floor, eliciting delighted giggles from our daughter as her flowing gown flutters around her in billowing waves.

The music soon quiets and we both lean down to press a kiss to either side of Adeline’s golden head before her groom is joining us on the dance floor. Adeline gives Eric a warning glare and I place my hand upon the taller blonde’s shoulder, shaking my head subtly as the fearful groom stares up at the both of us.

“Congratulations,” I tell him, reaching out to shake his slightly trembling hand. “You’ve managed to find yourself the finest bride in the entire state of Louisiana, well, after her mother that is,” I commend, shaking his hand as I send Adeline a playful wink to earn a fond smile from her.

“Yes, the most stunning, by far the smartest and sweetest damn girl this side of the Mississippi,” Eric adds, wrapping an arm around our daughter as she beams up at him. “And you’d do well to remember that,” he adds to the fresh faced, young groom. “You’re a very lucky man and will remain to be so just so long as you treat my little girl like the princess she is, got me?” he questions as I squeeze his shoulder warningly and Adeline shakes her head at him.

“Um, yes, sir, o-of course, sir,” the poor groom stumbles out, nodding a bit too fervently to the much taller man as I give him a kind smile, trying my best to ease some of the tension before Eric nods firmly.

“Alright, glad we understand each other,” Eric replies, lifting Adeline’s hand to kiss her knuckles softly, giving her a small wink as she smirks at him. “Love you,” he whispers, earning a bright grin from her.

“Love you, too, Daddy Eric,” she tells him, hugging him tightly. She turns to me next and I take my daughter into my embrace, taking in her same, sweet, vanilla scent as a fond smile stretches over my face.

“I love you, so very much, my Angel,” I whisper softly as she pulls away to give me a watery smile, having to brush away the start of her tears as she nods to me.

“I love you, too, Daddy Godric,” she answers before I hand her off to the new man in her life. My heart pinches, seeing her give him her soft, caring smile and I have to remind myself once more that I’ve done my job well, having raised her to be the best woman she can be as Eric slings his arm over my shoulder, smiling along with me at our daughter as she begins her dance with her new husband.

“Come on, let’s find Sookie,” I tell him then, tugging him from our spot on the dance floor as he looks down to me with a mischievous grin.

“Now that’s the best idea you’ve had all damn day,” he tells me, his bright blue eyes shining in anticipation as I find myself chuckling at my ever devious counterpart.

APOV

I wrap my arms around my new husband’s neck, a soft smile pulling at my lips as I continue to enjoy what’s apt to be one of the most special days of our entire lives and know, without a doubt, I’ve made the right choice in tying my life to such an incredible man who truly loves me with all of his heart, just the way my parents love one another.

I have to smirk then, covering my mouth to stifle a laugh as I see both my fathers luring my smirking mother from the tent. I know full well just what the three of them are up to, having shared a house with them my whole life and can only shake my head as I see Daddy Eric scoop my mother up off her feet before the three of them are disappearing from sight.

I look to my husband then and make a silent wish. I earnestly wish for our shared future to be filled with just as much love and just as much playfulness as the lives of my three parents, for if such a wish were to come true, I know our future will be an immensely joyous one indeed.

THE END

 


End file.
